As Hate Dissolves
by FantasyFan5
Summary: Everyone knows Lily Evans hated James Potter. She got over it, they got married, had Harry, and the rest is history. But why did she fall in love with James? And how will they hold up against multiple LV attacks? Only time will tell As Hate Dissolves
1. Train Ride

Lily Evans strode down Platform Nine and Three Quarters, green eyes darting back and forth for a glimpse of her friends…or people less welcome. The Marauders, for instance, would be a prime example. The scarlet train that would soon be taking her to Hogwarts for her final year belched smoke over the waiting passengers and let out a shrill whistle.

Her Head Girl's badge glinted in the light. She watched as parents hugged their children goodbye and smiled. Once upon a time she'd been that scared little first year. But not anymore. She was a seventh year now and Head Girl at that! _Wait until Katie and Erika hear about this, _she thought.

Suddenly she saw them, waving frantically to her. "Lily! Oh my gosh! I missed you!" Katie Erikson shouted, rushing over to her and giving her a hug. "How was your summer?"

"Fine," Lily grinned.

"More than fine! You're Head Girl! I knew you'd get it!" crowed Erika Lowell triumphantly.

Katie laughed. "Of course she would! Straight O student, prefect, teacher favorite, pretty…do I need to go on?" Lily just smiled again.

"Let's find a compartment," Erika suggested. "Come on!" she climbed onto the train, dragging her trunk. Katie and Lily followed.

As they opened the door to their normal compartment, Lily suddenly remembered. "Shoot! I was supposed to be in the prefects' compartment early! I'm meeting the new Head Boy to make up patrolling schedules for the prefects."

"Oh. Well, good luck!" Katie called after her as she dashed down the corridor. "She doesn't know who the new Head boy is?" Katie muttered to Erika.

"She's in for a _big_ surprise," Erika answered.

James Potter nervously ruffled his hair. The new Head Girl was supposed to meet him here, and he didn't want to make a bad impression. Katie, one of Lily's best friends had just stopped him to deliver the news that Lily had been made Head Girl. _Lily, _he thought, _the single most amazing girl in all of Hogwarts…_An image of her smiling face clouded his thoughts, and he shook his head to rid him of those fantasies. He had matured over the summer, and this year Lily would be his – no matter the cost. The train whistled again and lurched forward. James grinned. Cue Lily.

Lily burst into the prefects' compartment, trying to keep her composure, but she lost that battle once she saw who was inside.

"_James?"_ she gasped. She blushed when she realized she had put them on first name terms. She couldn't help but stare at him. His hazel eyes twinkled down at her as he smiled.

"Hey there, Lily," he grinned. Her heart missed a beat. Had his voice gotten deeper, or was it just her? _Stop it, _she told herself firmly, _you HATE James Potter. _

No you don't, said an annoying voice in the back of her head. I bet he still likes you…that'd be nice, wouldn't it?

She forced herself to focus. "Er…should we start, then?"

"Sure."

She sat nervously, smoothing her robes. "So…I thought we should, um, make a patrolling schedule for the prefects."

"Sounds good to me," said James, leaning back in his seat in the sunlight streaming in through the window. He almost seemed to sparkle. Lily squeezed her eyes shut and opened them once more.

The meeting proceeded in this manner, James being the distracting object preventing her from giving her full attention. The prefects eventually filed in, and none too soon for Lily's sanity. She noticed quite a few of the girls looking hopefully at James. _Oh, no you don't, _she found herself thinking, _he likes me! _

Lily stood and James followed suit. He spoke first, surprisingly. "Hello and congratulations on making prefect. I'm James potter, and this is Lily Evans. We've made a patrolling schedule for you…" He continued until the prefects had been filled in and had left. Then he sighed and said, "Glad _that's _over with."

Lily nodded in agreement, searching for some kind of topic. "Nice day," she commented.

James looked at her oddly. "Lily, it's starting to rain."

Lily brightened, to his obvious surprise. "Oh! I love to listen to the rain! It's so peaceful. At home, I used to sit on my porch during the rain and read…" she trailed off, blushing again. "Anyway, I like the rain," she finished lamely. "Uh…I have to go meet my friends. Bye, James!"

He blinked. Leaving that fast? He wondered, but only said, "See you around?"

She turned. "Yeah…see you around…James."


	2. Truth or Dare

James stared after the retreating head of red hair and sat down in shock. What had just happened? Lily, the one who _refused_ to call him James, had burst in, put them on first name terms, and had she actually acted flustered around him? He smirked. Seventh year would _definitely_ be going well.

He came out of his reverie and stood, blowing a long breath. Just then, Remus came in. "James, where've you been? We've been waiting for you!"

James clapped a hand to his forehead. "Shoot! Sorry, Moony, I forgot. I – I was just -."

"Daydreaming of Lily?" Remus asked slyly.

"Well, kind of. I'll tell you later. Come on." James pushed past him and out of the door. "Let's go!" Remus sighed, shook his head, and followed James out the door.

They were met at the door of the compartment by an impatient Sirius. "Prongs mate! Where've you been? The lunch cart's been through already, we saved you some -." He bounded back into the compartment.

James entered, and his jaw dropped open. "Padfoot! What did you do, buy the whole trolley?" The compartment was stuffed with food. Peter was crammed in a corner and squeaked, "Hi, James!"

James laughed. "Guys, I _have_ to tell you what happened at the meeting…" He proceeded to tell them all that had happened.

Sirius let out a wolf-whistle. "Prongs, you finally have her! The girl of your dreams!"

Even Remus agreed with Sirius. "That doesn't sound like acting, Prongs…maybe she doesn't hate you, but I wouldn't get your hopes up." Practical Remus. Still, James couldn't help but feel like he was floating on air.

"You know what you have to do now, mate?" said Sirius, suddenly…serious.

"What?" asked a curious James.

"You have to earn her trust," said Sirius wisely. "You know, show her you mean well."

James pondered that for a moment. "You know what, Padfoot mate; I think you're actually right!"

Sirius grinned cockily. "I'm _always_ right."

James shook his head. "I think I'll take your advice, but first I need to eat!"

"Hear, hear!" cried Sirius, and they began to demolish their mountain of food.

Lily ran into her compartment out of breath. Her friends stopped and stared.

"Lily? Is anything wrong?" Leah Grayson asked worriedly. Her eyes searched Lily's. Leah was another of Lily's best friends, along with Becky Johnson, Alice Cullen, and of course, Erika and Katie.

"I'm fine," answered Lily. "_Really_."

Becky looked at her skeptically too. She was Lily's longest friend, thought she loved them all equally. "You found out who the new Head Boy is, didn't you?" asked Erika sagely.

"Yeah, James, why?" Lily asked, trying to shake them off.

They stared at her. "Since when are you and _James Potter _on first name terms?" asked Alice, confused.

Lily blushed. _I HATE my blush,_ she decided.

Suddenly Katie seemed to figure something out. "Oh my God! _Oh my God!_ You like James!"

"I do not!" said Lily hotly, but she blushed even redder.

"She does! She's blushing!" cried Leah.

"Oh yeah?" countered Lily. "Well, what about you and _Remus, _Katie?"

Now it was Katie's turn to blush. She muttered something no one could understand.

Lily turned to Leah. "Or you and – dare I say – _Black?_"

Leah gasped, "I do _NOT!_"

Lily just smirked. She turned to Becky and Erika. "I'm leaving you two alone for now," she said, "but I need to talk to a Miss Alice Cullen about a certain Frank Longbottom…" Alice's eyes widened.

Lily settled back in her chair. "I'm done now."

Erika, obviously trying to lighten the mood, said, "I know! Let's play Truth or Dare!" The others agreed, even a reluctant Lily. "I'll go first," said Erika, but just then they were interrupted by the door swinging open.

There stood the Marauders.

"Hey, ladies," Sirius said, stepping in first. "Mind if we join you?"

"Yes," they said in unison. Leah stayed silent, twirling her hair around one finger.

Sirius sat next to Leah, and the rest of the Marauders filed in, James sitting across from Lily, who was between Alice and Becky.

"We were just going to play Truth or Dare," said Erika, ignoring Lily's glare.

"Capital!" joked Sirius. "I love a good dare."

"Anyway, like I was saying before we were so RUDELY interrupted," Erika continued, "I'll start." She looked at Remus. "Remus, Truth…or Dare?"

"Dare," he answered confidently.

"Alright…I dare you to…kiss Katie!" Erika finished dramatically.

Remus looked taken aback for a moment, then leaned over and kissed Katie swiftly. "There," he said. "My turn…er, Peter, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," Peter answered.

"Is it true you still sleep with a teddy?"

Everyone cracked up. Peter mumbled, "No…my turn. James, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare, of course." Lily held her breath.

Peter appeared to think, and then he said, "I dare you to kiss Lily for ten seconds."

James and Lily stared at each other, jaws dropped. Then James leaned forward and kissed her.

Lily forgot to be disgusted and that her friends were watching. She lost herself until she heard, "Time!" and pulled away.

Everyone was grinning at them. "_What?_" Lily and James asked in unison.

Alice, who had been the time keeper, grinned devilishly. "That was a full _minute, _you two – not just ten seconds."

Lily gaped at her friend. "Why didn't you _say_ something?" she exploded.

Gosh, she's pretty when she's mad, James thought. Oh whoops, pay attention.

"We figured if you didn't like James, you'd resurface _exactly_ after ten seconds," Becky explained.

"I think you both just proved you like one another," Remus grinned.

James glanced at Lily. Her cheeks were on fire.

"I…I…we need to talk, James," Lily floundered. She grabbed his hand and led him out of the compartment, slamming the door.

James looked at her solemnly, though she could see that he wanted that kiss to mean something. "James…this is really hard for me," Lily began. "I've trained myself to hate you for awhile now – and now I just don't know _what_ I feel…though it's not hate. I promise that. I just need time."

The train was beginning to slow; they must be at the station. Lily looked at James desperately. "Can we just be friends – call a truce? Until I figure myself out?"

James nodded. "I understand." He really _had_ matured, Lily thought guiltily. She felt bad, but she really needed to figure stuff out.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Lily?" asked James.

Hazel eyes met green as he said, "I'll wait for you."


	3. Girl Talk

**One month later….**

James stared at a laughing Lily from across the common room wistfully. He'd given her a full month to figure herself out, and she still hadn't talked to him about it. She turned and caught him staring. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

Ever since they had decided to become friends, on the outside it seemed like both were perfectly happy. But in reality, both were confused. Lily had been trying to figure out how she felt, James could see that. He saw the uncertainty behind the light in her eyes whenever she looked at him. He was happy, so happy, that they hadn't fought the whole year. He was also happy that they were friends. But he wanted more than that.

Lily, too, could see the sadness in James' smile. She sighed regretfully. _"I'll wait for you…"_ he had said. She was terrified that he would be tired of waiting. She had known, ever since that day on the train, that James loved her, and that she loved him as well, thought not for nearly as long. But how on earth was she supposed to tell him that?

Alice watched her friend pining away and stood with an air of finality. She turned towards the table she had been sitting at, which was cluttered with the Potions essays of her and her friends. (A Bezoar Cures All Poisons…Discuss) "Guys," she said, "we need to do something about Lily and James. Look at her! She's pining away. She obviously likes him."

The others stopped working or chattering and stared at her. Erika spoke first. "You're right. It's certainly been driving _me_ crazy."

"I think we all agree," said Katie. "We need to talk to Lily."

Becky walked over to where Lily was sitting by herself in an armchair, staring into the fire. "Lily?" she asked softly.

She jumped. "What? Oh, hi Becky…"

Becky sighed. "Lils, come with me. We need to talk."

"What about?" asked Lily, feigning innocence.

"Do I _need_ to tell you?"

Lily sighed again, defeated. "No. I'm coming." She allowed Becky to lead her up the stairs to the girls' dormitories.

When she opened the door to their dormitory, she blinked in surprise. All of the girls were sitting cross-legged on their beds, staring intently at her, as if they were trying to read her mind. She turned when Becky cleared her throat.

"Ahem…er, I've been chosen as sort of the spokesperson for this whole thing, so Lily, if you could just sit down…" She did so, waiting for Becky's next words.

"Lily, we hate seeing you like this! You like James, we can see that. Even _he_ can, but he won't say anything because he made you a promise! You have to do _something_. You can't just stay a shell. Not when we know that that fire is in there somewhere."  
Lily took a deep breath. "I'll make you a deal. I'll talk to James if you all get _your _love lives straight. That means: Alice, talk to Frank already! Leah and Katie, I fell for a Marauder too. I'm close to Remus; he likes you Katie. And he told me that Sirius likes Leah, though he won't admit it. Erika, please ask Edward out. For me. And Becky - I know you hate being lonely. Find someone to take the loneliness away. Do we have a deal?"

They all nodded and then threw themselves at Lily. "Lils, does Remus _really_ like me?" Katie squealed.

Lily nodded, and then grinned. "You guys have NO idea how awkward it was patrolling or in the Heads' Dorm. It was torture!"

"Well, go make it heaven!" Leah teased, pushing her toward the doorway. Lily laughed nervously.

She descended the dormitory stairs slowly. She peeked around for a glimpse of James. There he was sitting in the armchair she'd occupied only moments before. She walked over to him and tapped his shoulder.

James turned to see Lily, wringing her hands nervously. "James…would you mind taking a walk with me?" she asked, as if gearing herself for disappointment.

"Sure," he answered, to Lily's obvious relief.

She led him by the hand to the lake, where they stood side by side gazing at the moon's reflection. Lily spoke first.

"James…I really hope I didn't hurt you that night on the train," she began.

He hesitated. "Yes and no…I really did understand, Lily. I still do. But…"

"You wanted to be more than friends."

He nodded.

"I know how you feel." He stared at her. Could she possibly mean…? Before he could think about it more, Lily had pressed her lips to his. He wrapped his arms around her waist instinctively, while her hands toyed with his hair.

When they finally broke apart, James said, "You've no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

Lily smiled, her cheeks as red as her hair. "I think for once patrolling won't be as bad," she joked.

"Nor will sleeping in the Heads' Dorms," James checked his watch. "Dang, speaking of patrolling, we're supposed to be starting right now."

Lily grabbed his arm. "Wait, James, I have one more question."  
"What is it, Lils?" That was the first time he had called her by her nickname.

"Will you go out with me?"

He grinned and kissed her again. "Yes," he whispered in her ear. "Of course I will."

Lily smiled. "That's all I needed to hear."

**A/N: Haven't done one of these in a while…well, ever, ok? First of all, no plagiarizing meant by Alice Cullen's last name. I'm a Twilight freak too, so I was just poking some fun by making a Twilight reference. Oh yes-**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. IT'S ALL JKR'S.**

**There. All better!**


	4. Night

Lily and James walked back into the Heads' Dorm. It was a magnificent, high-ceilinged room, lit cheerily by lamps placed around the room. There was a staircase on either side of the room, one leading to Lily's dorm and one to James'.

James suddenly gathered her in his arms and danced her around the room. "Oh, Lily, Lily, my sweet, lovely Lily flower, the most perfect couple in Hogwarts is finally together! Celebrate!"

She laughed wildly as he picked her up and spun her around. "Oh, James, James, my funny, unpredictable, James, put me down!"

He obeyed, and she walked dizzily over to the couch and collapsed, still laughing. She closed her eyes. "Oh…I'm so tired."

James' eyes widened. "Did my kisses wear you out that much?"

She opened one eye and smacked his arm. "James! I've never seen you so happy since – since last year!"

"_Au contraire, _Lily flower, I've never been this happy."

Lily closed her eyes again, enjoying the warmth of the crackling fire. "Why not?"

James stared at the beautiful girly that was lying in front of him. "I didn't have you."

She opened her eyes once more and smiled. For me, James thought, that smile's meant for me. Lily struggled into a sitting position. "I'm going to bed. G'night, James."

He picked her up, bridal-style. "What are you doing?" Lily asked, laughing. "I can walk."

"I'm taking you to your bed before going to mine."

"Are you sure the stairs won't turn into a slide on you? Like in the Common Room?"

"Yeah, I tested it already."

"How? When?"

James hesitated. I shouldn't have said that, he berated himself silently. "I went up there once after you went to bed."

"You were _spying_ on me?"

"No! Just watching you sleep. You're not angry, are you?" asked James guiltily.

Lily sighed. "Once I would have been. Now I just think it's sweet. But don't go all sappy on me, okay?" She felt James' chest heave in a sigh of relief.

Sure enough, they reached her bedroom without harm. It was a soft purple, like a lily. Her bed was in the center of the room. Three pictures adorned the walls; one of Lily with her father; one with her mother; and one of a lily. They were all Muggle-style pictures, which proved they were Lily's.

James looked at the pictures, confused. "Don't you have a sister? Petunia, right? Your names are like a garden."

Lily stiffened in his arms, then relaxed and rested her head on his chest. "Yeah, I have a sister. But we don't talk."

James was confused. Who wouldn't want to talk to Lily? "Why not?"

Lily shook her head. "It's a long story. Tomorrow's Saturday. What do you say we meet downstairs before breakfast and I tell you then?"

James nodded and put Lily down. She suddenly grinned. "You know what this means?" Without waiting for an answer, she continued, "You've seen my room – tomorrow I get to see yours."

"Deal. Good night, Lily." He kissed her cheek and left her room.

Lily flopped on her bed. She was tired, but how was she supposed to sleep when she was so happy.

She changed into her pajamas and crawled under the covers. She shut her eyes, willing sleep to come, but at the same time knowing it wouldn't. She began to count sheep. One…two…three…oh, forget it. It's no use.

She resigned herself to thoughts of James.

**A/N: Filler fluff…good fluff? Bad fluff? You tell me. **

**If you think she fell for James too fast, I said ONE MONTH LATER in chapter 3!**

**Reviews are love!**


	5. Confession

Lily woke up in the Heads' Dorm feeling unusually happy. Then she remembered in a flash the events of the previous night and could have jumped for joy. Was it all a dream? She wondered. I hope not…

Getting up out of bed, she dressed and made her bed. Glancing in the mirror, she took the time to actually style her hair in a full month. Even if it was a dream, she decided, I need to stop moping.

She walked down her staircase much like she had done the previous night, only this time she was nervous for an entirely different reason. At the last stair she stopped. In the armchair, fast asleep, was a mop of unruly black hair. She smiled. Typical James.

She tiptoed over to the chair. It was big enough for both of them, so she sat down, rested her head on his sleeping shoulders and watched the sun rise through a window.

Eventually James began to stir and Lily kissed his cheek. "Wake up, sleepyhead!" He jerked upright, awake.

"Lily! What are you – did I fall asleep down here?"

She nodded, smirking. She hugged him tightly and didn't let go. "Do you still want to hear about Petunia?"

"Yes, of course." He wanted to hear more about this person who didn't want to talk to his Lily.

Lily took a deep breath. "Okay. Settle in, it's a long story." James looked at her.

"It all started when I got my letter. Mum and Dad were skeptical at first. We all thought it was a practical joke. But then we remembered all the strange things that happened around me, and we decided it was real." Lily frowned at the next memory. "Somehow, we found Diagon Alley. When I – _we­- _saw all of the witches and wizards and knew that there was a whole world we hadn't known about and that I was about to join – that was where things started to go wrong for Petunia and I." Lily smiled. "Here's where you come into my story."

James blinked in surprise. "Me?"

"Yes, you. Do you remember when we met on our _very _first day of school? When you taught me how to get onto the platform?"

James laughed. "Yes! I liked you already."

Lily was momentarily distracted from her story. "What? Really?"

James nodded. "I loved your hair, your beautiful eyes, your smile…even your freckles," he said, as he rubbed the freckles across her nose with his thumb. Lily locked her eyes on his.

"James," she said softly, "I can't concentrate with your hand on my face." He took it off smiling. She didn't want to relinquish his touch entirely, so she pressed herself against his side and rested her head in its customary spot.

"Anyway," she continued, "she saw the both of us disappear through solid brick and tried to follow us. She couldn't, of course. Mum and Dad laughed at her."

Lily looked at James. "Do you see now? She's jealous! At first it was just, you know, normal jealousy. Then something else happened." James waited patiently. Lily bit her lip. "My parents died."

"What?" yelped James. He'd been unprepared for _that. _"_When?_"

Lily's face was expressionless, but a single tear that rolled down her cheek betrayed her true feelings. "August."

James' breath caught in his throat. "Lily…how did you keep that in for so long? Do your friends know? Katie, Leah, anyone?"

She shook her head. "No. You're the first to know. Your parents probably know, though." James' parents were Aurors.

Something registered in James' brain. "So…so they didn't just die? They were…"

"Murdered," whispered Lily, "by Voldemort."

"Why? Why them? Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Because of me," answered Lily, still whispering. "I'm the reason they're dead. And that's the reason Petunia hates me so much."

James held Lily tightly, trying to absorb all of her pain at once. "Why didn't you tell?"

"It hurts too much. I didn't want anymore people to blame me for my parents' death.'

"Do you want to talk about it now?"

Lily shook her head. "Someday I'll tell you how he killed them. I …I just can't right now."

James stroked her hair. "Okay." And with that, Lily let herself cry.

**A/N: Methinks this is getting mushy…oh well. Anyway, now you know my version of why Petunia hates Lily. Before you ask, NO, I'm not telling you how Lily's parents died. You'll just have to wait, won't you? **


	6. Hogsmeade Questions

After Lily had had her cry, they both went down to breakfast together, James's arm firmly around her shoulder. They entered the Great Hall to wolf whistles and applause from the Gryffindor table. Heads swiveled, and jaws dropped as they took in the sight of James' arm around Lily.

"Should we give them something to REALLY gape at?" Asked James mischievously.

"Might as well," grinned Lily, and kissed him in front of the whole Hall. She pulled away and took his hand. "_Now_ they can gape."

They took their normal spots at the Gryffindor table to hoots from their friends. "You go Lils, knew you'd do it!" called Erika from down the table.

"Knew you'd snag her, Prongs!" shouted Sirius.

Lily's face was red again. "Look – that girl's actually _crying_ over James!" said Becky. Lily looked over at the Hufflepuff table. Sure enough, a blonde haired girl was crying on her friend's shoulder. Lily laughed.

James tried to load his plate while Sirius thumped his back. "You may be the first Marauder to hold down a girlfriend!"

"Congratulations, James," Remus said quietly, grinning. Peter was nowhere to be found.

Alice swooped down upon Lily. "I'm glad you held up your part of the deal! I did too – I'm going with Frank to Hogsmeade!"  
Lily's eyes widened. "That's great! I didn't know there was a Hogsmeade visit coming up!"

Alice smiled, her eyes sparkling. "You wouldn't, you've been in a blue funk all year! I've gotta go, I've got Divination next – see you later!" And with that she was gone.

Lily swallowed the rest of her food. "I better go, too – I've got Charms. Bye guys – James –," and she left too.

Sirius elbowed James. "Did you hear that, Prongs?"

"Hear what? That Lily's going to Charms? So?"

"No, thickhead!" exclaimed Sirius.

"He means the Hogsmeade visit," Remus explained.

Sirius took a break from shoveling hash browns down his throat. "A er oo og ede!"

"Come again?"

Sirius swallowed. "Ask her to Hogsmeade! She'll be expecting it."

Remus agreed. "The sooner, the better, mate. She'll be angry with you if you don't, and you don't want to lose her trust so soon."

"Here, watch," said Sirius. "It's easy!" He pushed back his chair and walked down the table to where Leah was sitting. "Hey, Leah," he said in a deep voice.

Leah turned from a conversation with Katie. "Oh, hey, Sirius," she said, blushing.

He flicked his hair out of his face. "D'you want to go to Hogsmeade with me?"

Leah blinked in surprise and recovered her composure. "Alright, then," she said, smiling at him, before swinging her hair over her shoulder excitedly to analyze this newest development.

Sirius sauntered over to his seat. "Easy," he said smugly to James.

Not to be out done, James said, "I'll ask Lily out by dinner."

Lily was harassed all day by girls asking if she was going out with James Potter. "Lily, is it true what everyone's saying?" "You really like him?" "You're SO lucky…" By the end of the day, she was nearly sick of all people.

Potions, her second favorite subject, at least was calming. She was Professor Slughorn's favorite student, and he never gave her any grief. Plus, she had that subject with James and Erika.

"Alright, class, today we will be working on a Calming Draught!" exclaimed the professor.

"Perfect," sighed Lily to Erika, "I need to calm down."

"Find a partner," continued Slughorn, "instructions are on the board," he waved his wand at the blackboard, "and begin!" Lily automatically moved towards Erika.

"Okay, what do we need?" asked Erika, squinting at the board. "Armadillo bile…essence of murtlap…porcupine quills….eye of newt, toe of frog…" she continued to read off the ingredients while Lily got them out.

After awhile, their potrion was well underway. It was exactly the color the book said it should be – a shimmering silver. Lily was just about to take their cauldron off of the fire to add the porcupine quills when Erika poked her. "Lily…look at this! Edward passed me a note!"

Lily's eyes widened. "Read it!" she hissed. Erika scanned the note quickly, trying to suppress her delight. She shoved it towards Lily to read. Lily completed a step of the potion and began to read. Written in curly script was:

Erika,

Would you like to come to Hogsmeade with me?

-Edward

Lily glanced across the room to where Edward was working with Frank Longbottom. He was watching Erika anxiously. She tossed the note back to Erika, whispering, "Well, give him your answer already! The poor guy looks like he's about to have a heart attack!"

Erika scribbled – Yes! Awesome! See you then, on the back of the note and passed it back to Edward. He read her note and grinned at her. He mouthed; _Meet me in the courtyard after dinner._ Erika nodded and turned back to the potion.

"I don't believe it!" cried Erika as soon as they were out of class. "He asked _me _out!"

"It's great, Erika," Lily enthused, but she wasn't really paying attention. Someone tapped her shoulder. It was James.

"Lily, can I talk to you?" he asked. She was instantly reminded of the night before when she had asked him the very same question.

"Oh – okay. See you at dinner!" she called to Erika, who winked at her and strode away.

Lily followed James all the way to the seventh floor corridor. They walked past the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy three times before Lily asked, "James, _what_ are you doing?"

He pointed to a door that had just appeared. He opened it, stood back, and said, "Ladies first." She stepped curiously inside. "What is this place?" she asked. It was lit cheerily with lamps, and two cushions lay on the floor for them to sit. She flopped on to one. "It's comfy!" she exclaimed.

James was pleased by her enthusiasm. "This," he said grandly, "is the Room of Requirement."

Lily asked, "How did you find it?"

James looked sheepish. "Sneaking around after hours one year…but that's not the point. I have a question for you.

Lily gave him her full attention. "Okay."

"Will you got to Hogsmeade with me?" he asked, holding his breath.

Lily's face split into a wide grin. "Yeah! I'd love to!"

"Great," said James, breathing a sigh of relief. "It'll be a blast, I promise!"

**A/N: Yay for Alice, Erika, Leah and Lily! The next chapter SHOULD be the Hogsmeade visit, unless my 'writing muse' tells me different. Alice goes to Divination for a Twilight reason… (Lily goes to Charms for a reason too…if you're wondering why; go back to Book 1 when Harry's buying his wand). OH YEAH- the Room of Requirement location is exactly right! I looked it up!**


	7. Hogsmeade

Lily had to stop herself from skipping to the Great Hall for dinner. She was going on her first date with James Potter! The Hogsmeade visit was perfectly placed, she thought. She couldn't wait until the next day.

She sat next to Erika, who was gushing about Edward. "Oh, Katie, he's perfect, we're going to the courtyard after dinner. I wonder if you can see the sunset from there...do you think you can? Oh, that'd be awesome!"

"Erika, stop to breathe!" Lily exclaimed. Erika turned to look at her. She was still grinning. "Is someone excited?" asked Lily. Erika just shrugged.

Katie took one look at Lily and said, "Well?"

"I'm going with James!" Lily cried, unable to contain herself any longer. The girls lapsed into speculation of the Hogsmeade visit the next day, joined by Leah and Katie.

Soon Katie began to lose her excitement. Lily noticed first. "Katie," she murmured, "talk to Remus."

"Why do I need to? And besides, he's not here yet."

"Oh, really?" Lily raised an eyebrow and pointed to the door. Katie turned around. All four Marauders had just entered the Hall and were headed their way.

"Bye," said Katie quickly, beginning to get up, but Lily pulled her back down.

"Oh, no you don't," said Lily. "Sit." She waved to Remus. "Remus, come here!" He turned at the sound of her voice and smiled. Before she had fallen for James, he had been the only Marauder she had actually liked.

"What's up, Lily?" he asked. James eyed them carefully, but Lily gave him a reassuring smile. "You can have my spot," she told him. "I'm going to find an empty seat with James." She grabbed James' elbow and walked away. Katie glared at her retreating back.

Remus did as he was told and sat in Lily's vacated spot. "Hey, Katie," he said conversationally.

"Hey, Remus."

He looked uncomfortable. "Uh…are you going to Hogsmeade tomorrow?"

"Yeah, but by myself."

"Me too."

Katie saw her chance. "Do you er, want to go together then? I… I mean-"

"As friends?" Remus finished for her.

"Yeah."

He stared at her for a heartbeat, apparently deep in thought, and then said, "Sure. Why not?"

Katie beamed. "Great." She finished her potatoes in a few bites. "I've got to go – I'm not done with that werewolf essay for Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"I could help you with that," Remus said tentatively. "I know a fair bit about werewolves myself."

"Really?" asked Katie. "Oh, that'd be great if you could help me, I'm so lost. Does the full moon have to be at a certain point in the sky before it initiates the werewolf's change? Or is it when the full moon's out, period?"

"It has to reach a certain point," said Remus. "Otherwise you'd see werewolves during the day as well."

"Thanks a million, Remus! I'm going to go get started, I'll meet up with you later…." And she rushed off, leading a happy yet subdued Remus behind.

The morning of the October Hogsmeade visit dawned cool and fresh. The sun played on Lily's face as she awakened slowly, then jerked upright as she remembered what day it was – the Hogsmeade visit. She glanced at her watch. Eight thirty! They were leaving at nine fifteen! She threw on her robes and rushed down the stairs, banging into James and knocking them both down the last stair.

"Oof," groaned James from underneath Lily.

Lily's face was red again as she got up, her hair accidentally brushing James's face. "Sorry, James – I overslept. I was trying not to be late."

James pushed himself up from the floor with one hand and smiled. "No problem. I don't thing there was any harm done."

"It's unusual for them to gibe us Monday off, don't you think?" asked Lily as they walked to breakfast.

"Well, seeing as it's Halloween, and the recent events have to be taken into account…" James didn't need to finish his sentence. They both knew that the wizarding world had been a place in need of cheer ever since Voldemort had been on the rise.

"D'you…" Lily faltered and started again. "Do you ever wonder what our world would be like with out him? If he didn't kill all those people and destroy all of those homes and-."

"Lives?" James finished. Lily nodded, biting her lip and staring straight ahead. James looked at her. "Every day."

Katie pulled Remus toward the Entrance Hall. "Hurry up! We'll be late! It's nine thirteen!"

"Katie, relax! I'm coming!" Remus puffed as he jogged after her. "Look – see- there's McGonagall there."

"Do you have your permission slips?" asked McGonagall sternly. They presented their slips and the Transfiguration professor let them pass into the fresh air.

"Where do you want to go?" asked Remus as they strolled along the path with the rest of the student body.

"The Three Broomsticks for sure," she answered. "What about you?"

"Zonko's sounds good," Remus said casually.

"Oh, good, I lost my Fanged Frisbee," Katie cried excitedly. "Um…I mean…"

"You prank people?" asked Remus interestedly.

"Only people who insult me - or my friends," Katie said defensively.

"I don't blame you," Remus smiled. "I've done a fair bit of pranking myself."

"Well, hanging out with James and Sirius, it'd be hard not to," joked Katie.

Remus shrugged. "I can't say it wasn't worth it…" Katie laughed and they continued down the path to Hogsmeade.

Leah and Sirius walked among the throng of people, their collars turned up against the cold wind. "Let's go into Honeydukes!" Leah suggested. Sirius nodded, though Leah could hear him grumbling about, "If I had know…used the pathway." She didn't understand what he was talking about.

They entered the warmth of the candy shop and unwrapped their scarves. Girls from Hogwarts glared at Leah enviously as they saw her with Sirius. "Have you ever tried Acid Pops?" Leah asked.

Sirius smirked. "No, I just give them to people."

Leah shook her head, smiling. "It figures." She was already coming up with a plan to get Sirius to eat one.

She picked up two huge slabs of chocolate. When Sirius looked at her questioningly, she only said, "Chocolate cures everything!"

She paid for her chocolate and handed one slab to Sirius. "Thanks!" he said, surprised. He hadn't expected her to buy it for him. Girls normally waited for him to buy them something.

Suddenly, Leah said, "Wait here! I forgot, I was going to buy some Drooble's Best Blowing Gum. I'll be back in a sec -." Sirius waited dutifully by the door.

When she came back out, not only did she have her gum, but she was also carrying two red lollipops. "Free samples!" she cried. "Here, try one." She handed the un-licked one to Sirius.

He took it and took a lick. "Cherry – my favorite!" Then a stricken look came over his face. He stuck out his tongue and went cross-eyed trying to look at it. A hole was burned straight through his tongue. "OO AVE E A AHI OP!" he accused the laughing Leah, who was trying not to fall over with laughter.

"I – had to!" she gasped between bursts of laughter. "You said – you'd never – had one – so – I gave one to you!"

"What about yours?" demanded Sirius, whose tongue was already beginning to heal.

"It's normal," Leah said, still laughing slightly, though not nearly as hard. "Oh, don't complain, look, your tongue's healed already." Sirius uncrossed his eyes and tried to glare at Leah, but ended up barking with laughter.

"Props to you Leah! I've never met a girl who had the guts to prank me before!"

Leah smiled and barely managed to stop laughing. "_Someone _had to be the first." Sirius kept laughing. "Come on, let's go," said Leah, tugging his hand.

At the end of the visit, the Marauders, Frank, Edward, and the girls met in the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer. The barmaid, Madame Rosmerta, came over to take their order. Sirius counted heads. "Let's see – we'll need…twelve butterbeers, please."

Rosmerta smiled. "Coming right up."

Erika and Edward were sitting at a different table then everyone else, as were Alice and Frank. "Look, they're so cute," Lily gushed. "Oh! Look! Erika and Edward are holding hands!"

"That is so sweet," agreed Katie, who was secretly wishing for Remus to hold her hand. Becky nodded. She seemed kind of lonely, too.

Madame Rosmerta arrived with the butterbeers just then. "There you are, dears," she said.

Sirius removed some Galleons from his pocket and pushed them across the table. "Keep the change," he said, winking. Rosmerta's cheeks went pink and she walked away.

"Sirius! You don't flirt with Madame Rosmerta when you're on a date!" exclaimed Katie, shocked.

"That wasn't flirting!" Sirius said, defensively.

"You winked at her!" Becky chipped in.

"I was twitching," Sirius claimed. "My tongue still hurts from that Acid Pop Leah gave me."

The girls dissolved in laugher, as Leah had already told them the whole story. "You have to admit, Sirius, it was pretty good," Lily called. Sirius just grunted. For the rest of the afternoon, the group laughed the day away.

Little did they realize it would be the last normal day of their lives.

**A/N: Is that morbid? Oh well…next is the Halloween feast. I know that's closer to TWO months from September 1st than one month, but I declare author's license!**


	8. Halloween Feast

At around five, the group headed back to Hogwarts for the Halloween feast. Katie asked Frank, "Do you know if it's going to be a full moon tonight? Full moons on Halloween are so spooky." Two steps behind her, Remus stiffened.

Frank shrugged. "I don't know. Astronomy's not my thing."

"It is a full moon," Remus said softly.

Katie dropped back, realizing something was wrong. "What's the matter, Remus? You're awfully pale."

"It's nothing." Lily and James, behind the pair, listened with sharp ears. Katie looked at him skeptically. "Okay…"

Lily whispered to herself, "How can she not see?..."

James whipped around to look at her. "What do you mean?"

Lily shook her head. "It's not fair to Remus: not unless you already know."

James caught her arm. "Haven't you heard me talk about his 'furry little problem'? Now, if you know what that problem _really_ is – you'll tell me."

Lily let the others get slightly farther ahead before she lowered her voice and answered, "Remus is a werewolf."

"How long have you known?"

"Since fifth year."

James frowned. "That's when I…never mind."

"What about you?" asked Lily.

"Third year. How did you find out? Did he tell you?"

"No – I figured it out myself. I looked on my Astronomy chart and figured out that Remus was always sick on the full moon. Then I did some more research and figured it out. The full moon was the real tip."

James nodded. "We had to figure it out too. He didn't want us to treat him differently."

"_I _don't treat him any differently."

"I know. Come on; let's go, before they all realize that we're gone." He took her hand to lead her up the path.

"So I'm guessing Remus doesn't know that you figured him out?" James asked, as they began walking once more.

"No. He doesn't know." Lily answered. She raised her head to look at the sunset. The sky was streaked with purple, red and yellow, though it was cloudy and hinted at rain.

"Whatever you do, don't tell anyone that you know Remus' secret. Promise?" James asked urgently.

"I promise. I haven't told anyone before – why would I now?" They caught up to the rest of the group, who were nearly in the castle. As soon as they were inside, it began to rain.

Right after they entered the door of the Great Hall, Lily wondered aloud, "Hey, where's Peter?"

The others looked around, to murmurs of, "I don't know," or "I could've _sworn_ he was right there…" Sirius merely shrugged. "Probably off to the bathroom. No matter." He shook the rain out of his hair like a dog. "Come on, let's go eat!" Remus, however, turned and walked back out of the Great Hall.

The Hall was decked out for Halloween, filled with floating jack – o – lanterns and live bats. "We'll eat fast, and then we're out of here," James muttered to Sirius, oblivious to the decorations.

"Yeah…I guess I'll worm under the tree instead of Peter," Sirius agreed reluctantly. "I really do wonder where he is…" They sat at the Gryffindor table, resting their feet.

Dumbledore stood from his spot at the Head Table. "I expect you are all hungry, so I will not delay you from this lovely feast waiting to be eaten. So two words – eat up." The food magically appeared in the golden dishes.

Lily and Leah watched as Sirius and James shoveled their food in their mouths. "Er…in a hurry?" Leah asked.

"Kinda," came Sirius' muffled reply.

"Are you leaving?" Leah persisted.

"Uhh…yes," said James."

"Why?" asked Katie interestedly.

"Because," said Sirius shortly, pushing back his chair. "Come on, James, we have to go."

"But – it's only been ten minutes! You'll miss the whole feast!" protested Lily.

"It's okay, Lily flower," James reassured her. He kissed her cheek and followed Sirius out of the Hall.

"Where do you think they're going?" asked Erika, who had been watching closely.

"I don't know," said Lily, frowning, "but I have a hunch."

Once outside of the castle, Sirius and James disappeared. In their place stood their Animagus forms, a black Labrador and a stag. They melted into the darkness as they headed towards the Whomping Willow.

James watched as Sirius slid forward under the branches of the Whomping Willow. Eventually the tree froze, which meant Sirius had touched the knot at the base of the trunk. He checked to make sure no one was watching, and changed into his human form briefly to go through the tunnel to the Shrieking Shack. He shook his head at his own cautiousness. Of course no one had been watching! The rain was too heavy, and besides, they were all at the feast.

When he got to the Shrieking Shack, Remus was halfway transformed. Sirius was there, waiting in the shadows impatiently. James quickly changed form again and got ready to work.

When James finally stumbled out of the Willow hours later, he was exhausted. Sirius emerged next, along with Remus. "New record, Prongs – only a scratch," bragged Sirius.

"Yeah," joked James, "but only because I was doing all the work keeping Remus at bay!"

Remus smiled weakly, still pale from the transformation. Then his sharp eyes locked onto something in the distance. "What's that?"

James looked in the direction Remus was pointing. "Those are people! Who are they?"

Suddenly, a green skull shot into the air from a wand tip. It was illuminated from the back by the bright full moon, making for an eerie scene. James' breath caught in his throat. "Padfoot – do you know what that means?" They had seen that symbol before in the Daily Prophet. It was the Dark Mark.

Sirius' eyes were wide. "We need to get to Dumbledore – NOW!" he exclaimed.

Remus took charge. "James, Sirius, transform! They can't see your human form. I'll run."

The trio sped off towards Hogwarts, desperate to get there before the strangers.

Death Eaters had arrived at Hogwarts.


	9. The First Invasion Part 1

James, Sirius and Remus arrived at the entrance to Dumbledore's office out of breath. "What's – the password?" Sirius gasped. "You're Head Boy – you should know."

James struggled to remember. "Um – it's – _cockroach cluster!_" He cried, remembering suddenly.

The stone gargoyle that was the guardian of Dumbledore's office leaped aside to reveal the revolving staircase. They leaped on, waiting for it to take them all the way up.  
As soon as they reached the door to the Headmaster's office, James banged on the door. "Enter," called the voice from inside.

They barged in and all began speaking at once. Dumbledore held up his hands. "Boys! To what do I owe this late night visit? And why are you all wet?"

James looked down at himself. Crud. This would take some explaining.

Sirius, the king of excuses, spoke up first. "You see, I thought I had left my Transfiguration essay outside. I wanted to get it before it was completely ruined. James and Remus volunteered to help me." Remus and James nodded as if his story was true. Sirius continued, "We obviously couldn't find it in the pouring rain, but we _did _see something else."

James picked up his story. "Remus saw people in the distance. Then someone shouted something, and the Dark Mark shot into the air. There's Death Eaters here, Professor."

The only sign of the man's alarm was that his blue eyes suddenly lost their twinkle. He stood abruptly and crossed over to his window. The Dark Mark still hung there, menacing and threatening. Dumbledore turned to his phoenix, Fawkes. "We will need," he said softly, "a warning." The bird vanished in a plume of flame.

Dumbledore turned back to the three boys. "Thank you, you three," he said. "You've been a great help. Defenses will go up, and -." He was interrupted by Lily, who burst into the room. Her eyes fell on James, and she flung himself into his arms.

"James! Oh, I was so worried!" she gushed. Sirius faked retching behind her. Then she pushed herself away. "Where _were_ you?" she asked, her eyes flashing angrily. "What was I supposed to think when I saw the Dark Mark out of my window and didn't know where you were? Especially after -." She broke off.

James looked at her. What was he supposed to say? "I'm sorry?" he tried.

Lily took a deep breath. "I forgive you." James was relieved.

Suddenly Lily seemed to remember that Professor Dumbledore was in the room. "Oh – erm – sorry, Professor. I'll just…go…"

"No, Miss Evans. You may stay. Actually, you could help us, as you're Head Girl."

Lily drew herself up. She was willing to do anything. "Tell me what to do."

"If you and Mr. Potter would please alert all of the teachers to the presence of Death Eaters and bring them to the Entrance Hall, I would greatly appreciate it." Dumbledore said. Lily and James nodded in unison and swept out of his office.

Lily looked at James. His face was hard and set. "James," she said softly, as they sped through the darkened corridors, "where were you _really_?"

James bit his lip. "Uh…I don't know if I can tell you."

Lily sighed. "You can tell me anything, James."

"I wasn't looking for Sirius' Transfiguration essay." He began.

"I thought not."

"I was helping Remus."

Lily stopped dead. "You were what?" she asked in a deadly voice. "You do realize it's a full moon?"

"Yes."

"Then WHY were you out THERE?" she hissed, trying to keep her temper.

"Lily, it's hard to explain – I can't show you in the castle -."

"Forget it, James. Just forget it." She walked away to alert the teachers. James hurried after her.

"Wait – Lily – are you angry?"

She spun on her heel to face him. "NO!"

"Then why are you yelling at me?"

She took a deep breath, closing her eyes. "I'm not angry. I'm _annoyed_ that you can't even tell me what's going on!"

"I can tell you," James said, "but you have to swear not to tell. And we have to _hurry._ We're running out of time."

Lily waited, tapping her foot.

Now it was James' turn to take a deep breath. "Okay. Long story short, Sirius, Peter and I found out about Remus in third year. We decided to find some way to help him. Two years later, we finally accomplished it. The three of us became Animagi."

Lily couldn't believe her ears. "Are you kidding me?"

"No. Sirius is a black Lab. I'm a stag. Peter is a rat – though we're not quite sure why."

Lily mentally calmed herself. "A werewolf's bite doesn't affect animals."

"Right."

"So you're safe."

"Exactly. Now we have to GO!"

They rushed down the hallway, alerting each teacher they came across of the danger that was upon them. Lily was scared to death. After what had happened to her parents, she'd never wanted to ever see a Death Eater again. Never. Yet here they were, inside the grounds of Hogwarts. How did they get in? She wondered. It's supposed to be impossible…

James was apparently thinking along the same lines. His brow was furrowed in thought or worry; she couldn't tell. Lily was suddenly guilty for being annoyed with him. He was only trying to help a friend. Wouldn't she have wanted him to do the same if it had been her in that position?

"I think that's everyone," said James quietly after a time, startling Lily out of her reverie.

"Now what?" she asked.

"We go back to the Headmaster." He looked at her carefully. She seemed shaken, but held together. He longed to comfort her, to take away her fear. But there was no time. He pulled her down the hallway.

They dashed up the revolving staircase to Dumbledore's office after giving the password and flung open the door without knocking. Professor McGonagall was already there, looking grim. "Has everyone been informed of the danger?" asked Professor Dumbledore immediately. James and Lily nodded, out of breath. Had they wasted too much time?

"Minerva, please round up the teachers and hold the front door." McGonagall nodded curtly and swept out of the room. The Headmaster then turned once more to James and Lily.

"Masters Lupin and Black have left to keep all students in their dorms, along with Miss Gassmann and Miss Kostencki. You have all done well. Now, I must ask you something – are you willing to help protect Hogwarts? I know that you are both skilled, though I hesitate to put you in any danger."

Lily's eyes narrowed. Her green eyes lit with anger. "I'm fighting," she said, "and there's no one who can stop me."

James thrust out his chin. "I'm going too. There's no way I could just sit in my dorm knowing that this is going on."

Dumbledore nodded, standing. "Then let us go."

When they arrived downstairs, all of the teachers were casting protective spells and wards on the door to the Entrance Hall. Becky and Alice were down helping too, while Frank was at the other end of the Hall. He was one of James' best friends, though not nearly as close as Sirius or Remus. Peter was slightly shifty this year. He, of course, was nowhere to be seen.

Leah rushed over to Lily to fill her in. "The Death Eaters are literally knocking on our front door. Every so often a spell or two will fail and we have to put them up again." She lowered her voice. "People are saying You-Know-Who _himself_ is here."

Lily blinked. "I hope he is," she said with sudden menace. "He killed my parents!" She shouted the last sentence, but in the confusion, no one noticed.

James was already gone to help Frank. Professor Slughorn suddenly came waddling in as quickly as he could. "Some of my possessions have been stolen!" he shouted.

McGonagall, alarmed, came running over. "Which ones, Horace? Which ones were stolen?" she cried.

"I had been keeping some Muggle items in my office for experimenting on and now they're gone! They were…TNT and firecrackers!" he wailed.

"Why on EARTH did you keep those in the school?" cried McGonagall. "What do they do, anyway?"

Lily had gone pale. "They're going to explode the doors!" she cried, rushing forward and casting every protective charm she knew upon the doors. The firelight illuminated her panicked face as three things happened at once.

Erika and Katie ran in, shouting that another Dark Mark had appeared.

The doors exploded, shattering both the wood and Lily's un–reinforced charms.

Lily was blasted backward. She hit the wall and didn't get up. James cried out and rushed over to her.

"Lily! Lily, wake up! Wake up!"

She did not respond.

**A/N: Okay, this chapter was getting way too long for my taste, so instead I broke it into two – The First Invasion Part One and Part 2. Oh yes, I repeatedly forgot to mention – this is my first EVER fan fic, so please not too harsh on those reviews! (At the moment I have _one_…people…I'm waiting very patiently…)**


	10. The First Invasion Part 2

James scooped Lily up in his powerful arms and hoisted her up off of the floor. The hooded Death Eaters poured into the room, shooting spells left and right. He caught sight of Remus shouting at Katie to duck a spell and Sirius already locked in a furious duel with a Death Eater. James broke into a run, heading for the hospital wing.

Bangs and cries followed him even as he left the scene, his feet slapping the cold stone floor. His eyes never left Lily. She didn't look good – her breathing was ragged and shallow, and a trickle of blood came from where she had hit her head against the wall. He turned expertly along a shortcut, practiced from years of heading to the hospital wing after Quidditch injuries.

It seemed to James to take forever to reach the hospital. He barged in without bothering to knock. The young nurse, Madam Pomfrey, looked up, startled. "Potter! What -" Then she caught sight of Lily. "Oh my stars – what happened?"

"Death Eaters blew up the doors while she was casting a protective charm," James explained grimly. He lay Lily down on the closest bed and stared at his right hand. It was red with Lily's blood. "Will she be alright?"

Madame Pomfrey's Healer training kicked in, and suddenly she was all business. "Yes, of course," she said briskly. "I'll need a Clotting Potion to stop the bleeding – and she'll need to stay the night. But I'm quite sure she'll be fine. Now run along."

James bristled at being told to _run along_ like some naughty child, but he held his tongue. He did need to go. He spun on his heel and sprinted back to the Entrance Hall.

The battle raging there seemed to be taking a turn for the better. Most of the Death Eaters had either fled or were lying hexed on the floor, unable to move or groaning. Sirius was still in a duel with the same Death Eater. Her hood had fallen off, and James' jaw clenched as he realized who it was – Sirius' twisted cousin, Bellatrix. Sirius seemed to be holding his own, though, so James decided to let him fight his own fight and he would back him up if needed.

Remus, Katie, Erika and that Ravenclaw, Edward, were fighting in a revolving square, all of their shoulders against the others'. Death Eaters fell like nine pines against their onslaught.

Becky, Alice, and Leah also fought in a triangle, spinning to face new opponents. James suddenly found himself itching to help, and he willingly threw himself into the fray.

He soon gave up all thought and focused on hexing or petrifying as many Death Eaters as possible. "Heads up, James!" Remus and Edward shouted as they spun by, facing him. James whipped around to see the leering face of Lucius Malfoy, who was unmasked. "Having fun, Potter?" sneered Malfoy, raising his wand, but James shouted, "_Silencio!_" and Malfoy was left mouthing harmlessly. "_Petrificus Totalus!_" James then said, and Malfoy's arms and legs snapped together. He fell backwards, stiff as a board.

Edward suddenly shouted at James, "DUCK!" James threw himself to the floor as Edward shot a Stunning Spell at a Death Eater who had been sneaking up behind James.

"Why weren't you in Gryffindor?" James shouted, dodging Professor McGonagall as she slung a Death Eater out of the hole in the doors with her wand.

Edward grinned, shouting back, "My brain's a hundred and four years old!"

And then, as quickly as it had started, it was over. The Death Eaters who weren't lucky enough to escape were bound and taken to the dungeons until the Aurors arrived.

Dumbledore assembled all of the fighters in front of him. "The danger has passed us by," he said gravely, "but not without a price. Two are wounded – Professor Slughorn and Miss Lily Evans. Their wounds are not fatal, but bad enough.

"I would like to take a small amount of time to thank each and everyone of you for helping tonight. It was mainly you who rid us of the threat. Now, off to bed for a good night's rest. You deserve it."

As they walked away, James muttered to Remus, "Are you sure you should have been fighting so soon after the full moon?"

Remus was chalk white and exhausted but said, insisting, "I'm fine!" James didn't believe him. He sighed. The Heads' Dorm would be especially lonely and quiet tonight.

The second the Hospital Wing opened the next morning, James was by Lily's bedside. The bleeding had stopped, and her head wound had been magically sealed. Upon closer inspection, Madame Pomfrey revealed to him, Lily had had several broken ribs as well, but they were already healed. Now all they could do was wait for Lily to wake up.

At around eight – thirty, Remus brought him some toast. "I figured you'd be hungry," Remus explained, glancing at Lily. James thanked him. Remus continued, "Dumbledore told everyone what happened at breakfast. She'll have a hard time when she wakes up."

James skipped classes that day, preferring to stay with Lily. It wasn't until noon that her eyes slowly fluttered open. "James?" she asked blearily. "What happened? How did I get here? The last thing I remember, the doors exploded, and-" Then her eyes widened, and she sat up. "The Death Eaters! What happened?"

James gently pushed her back onto the white mattress. "One at a time, Lils! How do you feel?"

Lily winced. "I feel like – like pudding. Pudding with nerve endings. Pudding in great pain."

James laughed softly. "I better tell the pudding what happened before Madame Pomfrey has my hid for not telling her you're up." He gave her every detail of what had happened after she was knocked out, ending with Dumbledore's speech.

"So everyone's okay?" she asked, finally letting herself relax into the pillows. James nodded. "It wasn't for nothing." She said to herself. Then she seemed to realize something. "What happened to Professor Slughorn?"

"He got hit by a huge piece of wood from the doors. He's out cold, with a nasty lump on the back of his head." James pointed to where a huge mound of blankets marked where Slughorn lay.

Lily looked down at the blanket and picked at a loose thread. "No one's…mad at me, are they?" she asked tentatively.

"What? Why would they be mad?" asked James incredulously.

"I didn't reinforce the doors in time," she said, still picking at the thread.

"Of course they're not mad! If anything, they're proud," he answered confidently. "I am too. You were great!"

She looked up. "You're not just saying that to make me feel better, are you?"

"Nope."

She smiled, finally. "Thanks, James." Then she turned, looking for Madame Pomfrey. "When can I get out of here? I can't just stay in this bed forever."

James burst out laughing. "That makes two of us who can't stand the hospital wing!" Just then, Madame Pomfrey came bustling in.

"Oh, good, you're up! How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," said Lily. "Can I go?"

"Not until I check you up, young lady! Now you just lay down quietly." Lily obeyed, but not without making a face at James behind the Healer's back. He tried not to laugh, smiling behind his hand. Madame Pomfrey turned to James. "Out!"

"No, please, can't he stay?" Lily whined.

The nurse's eyes narrowed, then she sighed. "Fine! Fine! I don't care!" She threw her hands up in defeat, and Lily winked at James.

Later Lily was finally released from the hospital wing in time for dinner. "James," she said, hesitating before the door to the Great Hall, "I don't think I want all of the attention that I'm about to get."

"It's okay," James reassured her. "Just act natural."

"Easy for you to say," Lily muttered, pushing open the door. As predicted, the entire Hall hushed as heads turned, then broke out in whispers. Lily held her head high and walked straight to the Gryffindor table. As soon as she sat, normal conversation started like a ripple across the Hall until the normal noise level was restored.

"So what's new?" asked Lily determinedly. The expression on her face clearly read, _Ask me anything about last night and I will kick your butt into next year._

"Uh…not much!" said Becky, catching on first. "There was nearly no homework today. And Potions was canceled." She said the last part in a rush.

"Great," said Lily. She couldn't think of anything else to say.

Twenty minutes into dinner, Professor Dumbledore stood. "Alright, it's time for rest. To bed! Except for Mr. Potter…could I see you in my office, please?" Everyone stood and squeezed themselves out of the door. Lily shrugged at James and left too, leaving him confused.

**A/N: Ugh. I don't like how the chapter ends…oh well…**

**Quote: "I feel like, like pudding. Pudding with nerve endings. Pudding in great pain." Maximum Ride: The Angel Experiment, Chapter 58, page 118. Hope you're enjoying this! (U no review, I no write.)**

**(Me speak English goodier than you!) lol**


	11. An Important Discovery

James trudged up the stairs to Dumbledore's office for the second time in two days. Had his Animagus form been found out? Was he in so much trouble that he had been sent to Dumbledore? He pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind, knocked on the door, and entered.

Dumbledore was sitting in a chair, his fingertips pressed together in a steeple shape. "Please, sit down," he said to James. "I have something to tell you." James sat hesitantly.

Dumbledore surveyed James for a long moment. Then he said, "There has been a prophecy made."

James was taken aback, and his eyes widened in surprise behind his glasses. "About who?"

"Your family," said Dumbledore solemnly. He stood and crossed over to a wooden cabinet. He opened it and took down a stone basin that James recognized as a Pensieve down between them. Sighing, he took out his wand and prodded the silvery thoughts inside.

A woman rose out of the basin. James watched, transfixed, as she said in an eerie voice:

"_Out of one family shall come a new light._

_The power to vanquish the Dark Lord_

_Comes ever nearer._

_Born of a raven haired craft and an eagle_

_The power to vanquish the Dark Lord comes ever nearer._

_The Auror family shall be exalted._

_The power to vanquish the Dark Lord_

_Comes ever nearer…"_

Revolving once more, the woman sank back into the basin. James sat back in his chair and attempted to organize his thoughts. He failed. "How do we know it's _my _family?" he demanded.

Dumbledore sighed again. "There were two clues. One – she said, 'Born of a raven haired craft'. The color of a raven's feathers is black, is it not?" James nodded. "And a potter is a type of craft," Dumbledore continued. "I believe both you and your father have black hair."

"Two – she also said, 'the Auror family shall be exalted'. Now, there's one family I know of where each generation has at least one Auror in each generation. That would be-"

"Mine," James whispered. "And I'm training to be an Auror, just like my parents." The power to vanquish the Dark Lord….

**A/N: Short chappie. I didn't feel like writing a ton, so here it is. Deal with it. Yeah…don't kill me for how I ended this. There's another chapter right there! See? Just click that arrow…**


	12. Musings

James practically flew back to his dorm. He was bursting to tell Lily, Sirius and Remus about the prophecy. It wasn't ten o'clock yet, Lily would still be doing homework and spending time with her friends.

He turned the corner of the corridor and ran straight through Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor ghost. "Well, I'll be!" stated Nick indignantly, straightening his ruff and holding his head, which looked in danger of falling off.

"Sorry," panted James, "I have to go!"

"Kids these days," grumbled Nick as he glided away, "no respect…" James ignored him as he continued his mad dash to Gryffindor Tower.

James finally reached the Fat Lady after taking all of the shortcuts he knew. "My, in a hurry, are we?" asked the Fat Lady, raising an eyebrow and smoothing her pink dress.

"Never mind that. Pig snout, pig snout," panted James, giving the password. Shaking her head, the Fat Lady swung open.

Lily looked up from her Charms essay when she saw the portrait move out of the corner of her eye. James looked disheveled, and he was out of breath. She waved him over to where her friends and the Marauders were sitting by the fire in armchairs.

"Lily – I have – something – to tell you," James said in between breaths. The others looked up from what they were doing – either homework or daring each other to eat Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

"James, what's wrong? What did the Headmaster say?" Lily asked.

"I know you guys are listening, so you can stop pretending that you aren't," James called to Lily's friends. Not bothering to see whether they had heard him, he said in an undertone, "There's been a prophecy made about Voldemort." He ignored the others' winces at the sound of Voldemort's name.

"Good or bad? What's that got to do with you?" Lily demanded immediately.

"I was getting to that. The prophecy was about my family."

Erika gasped, and Lily's green eyes widened in worry. "Can you remember what it said?"

James said, "Alright, but listen closely. I'm only saying this once." He recounted the prophecy bit by bit. When he reached the part about the eagle, Lily bit her lip.

"Does this mean…that you'll defeat You-Know-Who, mate?" asked Sirius in a hushed tone.

James shook his head. "I really don't know. I'm confused, to be honest."

"James," Lily whispered urgently, "what does this mean for your family? If he knows…"

"Voldemort doesn't know," James replied, making everyone flinch again. "As for what this means for my family I've absolutely no idea."

Lily repeated the prophecy again in her mind, mouthing the words silently. "She has her thinking face on!" cried Becky. "We're about to get somewhere!"

"The only thing we're missing," said Lily, "is the identity of the eagle. James – what house was your mother in?"

"Gryffindor," answered James immediately, "just like my father."

Lily frowned. "So much for that theory."

"What theory?" asked James, instantly curious.

"Well – I figured 'born of a raven haired craft and an eagle' – if your mother was in Ravenclaw, since your father could obviously be one of the crafts, then…that could be talking about you."

Remus whistled. "In a way, I'm glad it doesn't specify you that way. We have enough to worry about."

"Tell me about it," agreed Katie. Her mother worked as an Obliviator, and with the threat of Voldemort her job was getting more dangerous each day.

"There _is _one other explanation," said Lily thoughtfully.

Everyone looked at her with renewed interest and excitement. "Spill!" Alice cried. But Lily shook her head.

"No…never mind," Lily backtracked.

"Lily!"

"Please?" Sirius begged, giving her puppy dog eyes.

But Lily was stubborn, and she wouldn't give in. Eventually the others lost interest and turned away – except James. "Lily, please? This could be really important."

Lily chewed the inside of her cheek. If she didn't tell him, who knew what would happen? But if she did… "Okay," she said finally, "but I'm only showing you. Don't tell anyone else. Meet me in our common room at midnight."

"Okay – wait, midnight?" James asked, surprised.

Lily looked at him. "Uh, yeah. What it's not like you've never been out after hours, right? All those detentions were for a reason…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I've broken my fair share of rules, but you? Never." James answered.

Lily grinned evilly. "Who said?"

James walked out into the Head's Common Room just as the clock struck midnight. Lily was already there, waiting. "Ready?" she asked.

"Let's go…wherever we're going."

"You should get your cloak," Lily told him. "We're going outside."

She waited for him to go back upstairs. When he returned, he had not only his cloak, but a silvery material as well. "What's that?" Lily asked curiously.

James couldn't resist. "The secret to my success."

Lily looked closer, then gasped. "That's an Invisibility Cloak! I've read about those! But – they're supposed to be really rare! How'd you get it?"

"Family heirloom," said James proudly. "Want to see?" Lily nodded, leaning forward slightly. He threw the cloak over his head and disappeared. Not even a shimmer told of where he was.

"Wow," said Lily in awe.

James pulled the cloak half off so that his back was invisible, but Lily could see him. "Come under. It's the only way we won't get caught."

Lily hesitated. "Will it fit us both?  
"If it can fit me and Sirius with only a bit of difficulty, it'll fit you," came the answer.

She stepped closer to James, and he threw the cloak over them both. "This is so _weird!_" Lily exclaimed. "Okay, let's go."

They walked the hallways of the castle as silently as they could. They passed both Professor McGonagall and – to their surprise – Peter, skulking in the shadows. Lily held her breath as they walked past them. Even though they were invisible, they could still be heard.

When they reached they gates, Lily held James back. "Promise me that what I'm about to show you won't tell _anyone_ else. Promise."

"I promise," said James, slightly taken aback by her insistency. Lily led him out to the lake, to the same spot where they had talked a few days ago. James threw the cloak off. Lily took a deep breath. "Wait for me here." She left into the Forbidden Forest.

James frowned. Was there something hidden in there or what?

Just then, an eagle soared over the trees. It had something in its beak. It flew toward James. He took a slight step back as it landed. The eagle dropped what it was holding at James' feet. Then he realized what it was – a lily flower. His eyes widened. "Lily?" he whispered.

The eagle shimmered before his eyes. In its place was a girl. A red – headed girl.

"Hello, James," said Lily sheepishly.

**A/N: Okay, people. There were clues. Plenty that I planted. **

**-Lily didn't lecture James on his unregistered Animagus form being illegal.**

**-Y'all know who defeats LV! (or who will…) In the prophecy, it specifically says, "Born of a raven haired craft AND AN EAGLE" If James is the craft, Lily is the eagle.**

**-She bites her lip when James mentions the eagle because she's afraid he knows. **

**And many others…BECAUSE SHE'S AN ANIMAGUS!**

**--winks—did YOU see it coming?**


	13. Trouble in Paradise

"Lily – oh, my gosh – how – when – why?" James was so surprised; he couldn't even speak in a complete sentence.

She gave him a half smile, reaching down to pick up the white lily and putting it in her hair. "I decided I needed a disguise. It was right after my parents died."

"But – Lily, that was only three months ago!"

"So?" she challenged.

"That's impossible. It took me _years._"

"James, you're talking to the smartest girl in Hogwarts here. Plus, you started when you were only thirteen years old. I'm seventeen."

"Yeah, but – but even so, that's _got _to be a world record or something! And no one will know! Wait – who _does_ know?"

"As of today?" Lily asked.

"Yeah."

"You."

"That's it?" asked James incredulously.

"Yep."

"No one else?"

"Nope. Just you."

"Lily…you do realize what this means, don't you?"

Lily paused. "Yes, I know. I memorized the prophecy."

"If you're the eagle the prophecy is talking about, you're as much in this mess as I am."

"I'm not scared." Lily thrust out her chin defiantly.

"Lily, I don't want you to get hurt. If you died, I would never forgive myself."

"James, you don't get it! He killed my _parents! _I HATE him James. If I have to die so he will, I'll do it without thinking. You can't stop me."

"I just want to keep you safe," James pleaded.

"I don't need your help. I've protected myself from Voldemort before!" She clapped her hand over her mouth, realizing she'd gone too far. She'd said Voldemort's name, and she'd revealed that Voldemort had attacked her.

"He attacked you?" James asked quietly, carefully.

Lily's body was still in an angry stance, but her eyes said much more. Defiance, uncertainty, reluctant trust, and – as much as she tried to deny it – fear at the memories that had just risen. "Maybe he did. Maybe he didn't."

"Lily, you've already trusted me with one secret. You can't tell me another?"

Her strong front wavered. "It hurts to remember, James. You know it does. Why are you pushing this?"

"I'm not! But I think that it will hurt less if you tell. It doesn't even have to be me. Get it off your chest."

"You won't tell?" she asked. "Swear."

"I swear, Lily. I won't tell."

"Fine. I'll tell you.

Lily took a deep breath.

Flashback

Lily danced around her room, gathering all of her spell books and putting them in her trunk. Sure, school wasn't for another three weeks, but she _liked _to plan ahead! And she couldn't wait to get back to Hogwarts. There was just one downside.

James. Potter.

Why couldn't he just leave her alone, anyway? He was obsessed with her. If he asked her out one more tie, she would slap him. Well, she had already done that once. Okay, twice. But the guy was relentless! It was flattering, but geez.

"Lily!" her mother called. "Time for dinner!"

"Okay!" she called back. She tossed _The Standard Book of Spells: Grade 7 _in her trunk and went down the stairs.

"Where's Petunia?" Lily asked, grabbing four plates to set the table.

"I don't know," her mother said absentmindedly. "Probably still with that Vernon boy." Her lips pursed. Mrs. Evans didn't approve of Petunia's boyfriend.

"I'm home!" came a voice from the hall.

"Speak of the devil," Lily muttered.

"Lily…" said her mother warningly. "Don't start a fight."

"Alright, alright."

Petunia, Lily's long-necked, blonde sister breezed into the yellow kitchen. "Hi, mum! What's for dinner?" She greeted her mother warmly, while completely ignoring Lily.

"We're having steak and potatoes, dear. And aren't you going to say hello to your sister?" Lily's mother was well aware of the enmity between the two sisters, but she did her best keeping the peace.

Petunia looked at Lily. Her eyes went from happy to cold chips of ice. "Hello…freak."

"Petunia!" scolded her mother.

"Same to you," said Lily by way of reply, choosing to ignore her Muggle sister. "It's alright," she addressed her mother, "I wasn't expecting civility." She brought the tray of potatoes over to the table. She could feel the heat of Petunia's glare on her back.

"Where's Dad?" Petunia asked.

"Probably stuck in traffic. He'll be home soon."

"Should we wait for him?" Lily asked.

"Of course, sweetheart. We'll wait. He should be here."

They sat down at the table to wait. The food began to get cold. Mr. Evans never turned up. "Mom?" Lily asked. "I'm starting to get worried. Can I turn on the telly?" She didn't think Voldemort would attack a simple Muggle returning home from work, but these days you never knew.

"Go ahead, dear." Lily could see her mother was worried, though she never admit it to her two daughters.

Lily grabbed the remote and flicked on the television. The weather was just ending. "The drought seems to be endless, folks. We see no sign of rain. And now, to Ted for the news," said the woman forecaster, smiling.

"Thanks, Abbey," said Ted. "Our cover story today, there was yet another killing in downtown London with mysteriously unmarked bodies. One of the victims was Jessica Vance, mother of one eighteen year old girl. Her husband was also killed. A mysterious hologram hovered above their house – a green skull with a snake protruding form its mouth. Authorities are baffled by the Vance deaths, but they think that the hologram may be the sign of a gang."

"Lily, what's wrong?" asked her mother, seeing Lily's shock.

"I know the Vances."

"You do?" her mother gasped.  
"Their daughter Emmeline graduated last year from Hogwarts. And that wasn't a hologram above their house. That's the Dark Mark." Lily had explained Voldemort to her parents before.

"That's – that's that man's sign, isn't it?" her mother asked.

Lily nodded. "The Memory Modification squad must no have fully erased someone's memory." She could see her mother and Petunia's confusion, but right now she didn't care. "At least they didn't catch that on film."

"Would that be bad fore wizards?" asked her mother, as Petunia drummed her fingers and stared pointedly out of the window.

"You have no idea," Lily sighed, turning off the television. As she turned, her head was hit with a blinding, sharp, intense pain. Disjointed images flew inside her head, and Lily collapsed from the pain. She could faintly hear her mother's worried voice, but all she could do was moan and clutch her head for fear it would burst. Then her mind was set on one image – her father, lying crumpled on a street with the Dark Mark hanging over his body. She caught a glimpse of the street name – Hancock St. – before her mind went blank and the pain slowly faded away to a throbbing headache.

"Lily! Lily! Can you hear me?" her mother cried.

Lily raised her tear streaked face. "I hear you," she managed to croak. "I hurt," she then said, rubbing her aching head. She caught a glimpse of Petunia – did she actually look slightly worried? – before Mrs. Evans' worried face clouded her vision.

"Here – oh, poor dear – we'll get you up to your room-"

"No!" Lily exclaimed, trying to jump to her feet. She ended up stumbling on the gray tiled floor. Her mother caught her.

"Lily-" she began, but Lily cut her off.

"No – Mom, they've got Dad. I have to get him. It might be too late!"

Her mother went pale, and the hold she had on Lily's arm tightened. Even Petunia was listening.

"How do you know?" Petunia asked.

"I saw – in my head – he's on Hancock Street."

"Oh, great, now you're insane too?" asked Petunia scathingly.

"PETUNIA, THIS IS SERIOUS!" shouted Lily. "DON'T YOU GET THAT? Dad is hurt, he could be dead, and you're – you have the nerve-" She was breathing heavily. Not even Potter had made her this angry before.

"Lily, calm down!" cried her mother, who looked ready to snap. "Hancock Street is miles away. How would you get there?"

"Wait – you actually _believe_ her?" asked Petunia incredulously. "She pops up off the floor after having a freaking BRAIN ATTACK and you _believe _her?"

"I trust her," her mother said simply. "How fast can you get us to Charles?" Charles was Lily's father.

"I can do Side Along Apparition to get you there, Mom," said Lily, trying to think, "but I'm not so sure I can do two of you. One person has to stay here."

"I'll stay," Petunia snorted. "I don't believe you anyway."

Lily frowned. "I'm trying to think…how did that get past my Occlumency barriers? I don't get it…" she shook her head. "Never mind. We have to go. Mom grab my arm. Whatever you do, don't let go." She was glad that she had passed her Apparition test ages ago. She'd need it now.

Louisa Evans gripped Lily's arm tightly. She had no idea what she was getting herself into. But she trusted her youngest daughter, and she needed her husband safe.

Lily inhaled deeply. "Ready?" she asked her mother. She nodded. "Bye, Petunia." Lily said, and spun on one heel. Lily and her mother disappeared with a _crack!_

Lily squeezed her eyes shut as they were sucked into a suffocating tube. She imagined how terrified her mother, a Muggle, must be. Just when she thought she could stand it no longer, they emerged into fresh, night air. Lily looked around and her breath hitched.

They were surrounded by Death Eaters. Lying ten feet away from them was her father, bound and gagged.

"Charles!" exclaimed her mother, rushing forward.

"No! Mum, don't!" Lily cried, but her mother was already at Charles Evans' side "Mom, don't move," she warned, keeping one eye on the ring of hooded people. Her mother then let out a scream.

"No! NO! It can't be! Charles! My Charles! NO!" She collapsed sobbing on her husband's body, until ropes came out of nowhere and gagged her too. Lily looked wildly around.

"Miss Lily Evans," came a high, cold voice. "My plan has succeeded." The man in the middle of the circle stepped forward and threw back his hood.

It was Lord Voldemort.

Lily knew she was dead. She was about to die. He was going to kill her mother and then kill her. All she could do was put up a good fight.

"What plan?" she spat, sound much braver then she actually felt. She stood up straight.

"You must be disposed of," said Voldemort, smiling at her. He sighed. "Your father her put up a lovely fight. But you can't fight off a Killing Curse."

"Why did you kill him?" said Lily, still attempting to keep her cool, though her insides were writhing and she wanted to bawl.

"I wasn't _going _to…but, heat of the moment…he promised not to fight if we didn't kill you. I'll kill you anyway, though."

"Why me? Why am I so important?" Lily demanded. Her mother had recovered. She now glared at Voldemort.

"Don't you dare hurt my daughter!" she said, mustering up enough venom in her voice that Voldemort actually blinked his cat – like red eyes.

"I won't," said Voldemort, "Let you see."

"NO!" Lily shouted, as Voldemort raised his wand. "_Expelliarmus!" _ It was a good enough distraction that Voldemort had to cry, "_Protego!_" to ward off her spell.

Lily took advantage of the moment to fire off spell after spell, saying the incantations in her head rather than say them aloud. Voldemort blocked them all. "What a pity," he said, not even out of breath. "You could have done so well on our side."

"Is that why you want me?" she asked, stalling for time. "You want me on _your _side?" She laughed scornfully. "Well, that'll never happen."

"Maybe you need some more convincing," sneered Voldemort. Quick as a flash, he turned his wand on Louisa Evans and shouted, "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

"NO!" Lily screamed. "MUM!" She watched helplessly as her mother fell to the ground. Her eyes stared at Lily – glassy and lifeless.

Lily's grief was replaced by a raging anger. A red mist clouded her eys. Her mind was focused on one thought –_ GET TO VOLDEMORT! _

"THAT'S IT!" she screamed fiercely. She abandone all thoughts of her wand and charged Voldemort herself. The Death Eaters tightened their circle. Voldemort cried, "Crucio!"

Lily fell to the ground writhing in pain. She refused to scream as white hot needles pricked her body and knives stabbed her. The pain seemed to last for forever. It threatened to swallow her in blackness, but she fought back unconsciousness. Lily guessed something through the pain. He'll torture me to death, she thought in her haze. So how do I fool him?

She let loose a long, ear – splitting scream, and then cut it off abruptly. She gave a dramatic shudder and then went limp. The spell lifted. Lily could feel a cold hand on her face, which was damp with sweat. She tried not to breathe. "Pity," Voldemort said. "Goodbye, Lily Evans." She heard the cracks of people Apparating away. When she thought it was safe, she opened one eye.

It was over. She had made it.

End Flashback

**A/N: I hate this chapter. I hate myself for putting Lily through pain. **

**But I love it, b/c I think the writing's good. Is that insane? **


	14. A Second Attack

When Lily looked up, she was slightly surprised to see that she wasn't lying on the cold, unforgiving pavement of the street. She was safe, at Hogwarts. She looked at James. He was staring out across the moon lit surface of the lake, apparently deep in thought. He had been right, in a way. It had still hurt to tell him – to reopen the wounds that she had tried to ignore, to cover up – but it also felt good to have someone else who knew the full story of what had happened. She drew in a long breath, and James turned at the sound.

"Are you alright, Lily?" he asked, starting toward her.

She nodded, shivering. "I'm fine…or at least I will be." She smiled weakly. "I remember how relieved I was when the Aurors showed up. They were ages too late, but they were wizards, and they were friends. I had help. Your mum took me to St. Mungo's herself. She told me you really weren't that bad, and she asked that I give you a chance. I was a bit dazed, but I said I would." Lily rubbed the back of her left hand. "I kept my word."

James put his arm around her to stop her shivering. "Thanks for telling me this, Lily."

"Welcome. Let's go. I'm tired."

James threw the Invisibility Cloak over them and they trudged up to the castle through the grass. "Lily?" James asked tentatively after walking in silence for a time. "Sorry to bring this up again, but…did any of your friends know about your parents?"

Lily frowned. "After I got to St. Mungo's it's all a blur. I vividly remember asking your mom not to tell you about this…I know I was there at least overnight…and as soon as I got home, I had both Petunia and my conscience to deal with. At Hogwarts I pretended it didn't happen, so…no."

"What did Petunia say?" James asked, as they slipped in the castle doors.

"Before or after she disowned me as her sister?" Lily asked wryly.

"She _wouldn't _– would she?"

"Well, she did, almost the moment I told her that Mum was dead, along with Dad. She thought I was playing a cruel trick at first – until she faced the facts. Then she threw a fit, understandably. She went to her room and cried. I wanted to follow her lead, but it was like I couldn't cry. I was still in shock. Then she came back downstairs three hours later, and changed her grief into anger – directed at me." Lily stared ahead as she said all of this, but she wasn't seeing the stone walls of Hogwarts – what she saw were Petunia's wild, bloodshot eyes glaring at her, blaming her.

"She said it was my entire fault they died. If it wasn't for my being a witch, they'd still be alive and they wouldn't have been targeted. The sad thing is, she's right to be mad at me. It is my fault." They had reached the still life portrait of a vase of flowers that marked their dorms.

"Tree – nymph!" said James, giving the password. The fake wall disappeared, and the pair climbed inside.

As soon as it was safe to speak in natural tones, James said immediately, "Lily, it's not your fault. Don't even think that."

"I'll think what I want," challenged Lily coolly, "and if I wasn't a witch they wouldn't be dead, so it is my fault."

"If Voldemort wasn't a sadistic, twisted killer they wouldn't be dead. He killed them. Not you. Unless you're keeping some crucial details about that from me, which I'm sure you're not, _it is not your fault._" Lily still didn't look all the way convinced, but she shut up.

"Did you ever get counseling for their deaths?" James asked, thinking out loud.

"OH, so now I'm insane?" Lily snapped. She was going back to insulting James – territory that she knew. Maybe he'd pushed her too far.

"No – you're not insane. Forget I asked. I'm sorry." James turned to go up the stairs to his dorm.

"Wait, James. I shouldn't have snapped at you."

"It's okay." He grinned. "I'll get Katie's mom to '_Obliviate!'_ me and forget it ever happened."

Lily laughed, but it was a shadow of her normal one. "Good night."

"Good night."

------------

Lily dreaded going to classes the next day. Normally she didn't mind, but today she had promised herself she would tell her friends about her parents – and the prophecy. That would be awkward.

During breakfast, she couldn't muster the courage to say anything. She tried many times, but ended up trailing off into silence. "Are you alright, Lily? What is it?" asked Becky many times, but Lily just shook her head.

During classes she took notes mechanically. She was in the middle of History of Magic when it happened. Her head seemed to explode with intense, blinding pain. She was vaguely aware of a hand on her back and a voice in her ear, but she was focused on the pain in her head and the images currently flashing across her mind. Finally a voice broke through. "Lily!"

Then everything went black.

-----------------------------

Lily opened her eyes. Before her was a sea of white. "No, not the hospital wing again," she moaned. "I'm sick of here."

"She's awake!" cried a voice. It was Leah.

"How long've I been out?" asked Lily blearily.

"A few hours," said Alice, who was perched on the edge of Lily's bed. "It's six o' clock."

"You should go eat something! Why are you still here?"

"We care more about your health than ours at the moment," said James. Lily jumped. She hadn't realized he was there. James was sitting to the right side of her bed, his back to Madame Pomfrey's office.

"What happened?" asked Becky, who was on Lily's left.

"Someone broke through her Occlumency barriers," said Alice and James at the same time. Then they turned to each other with astonished looks on their faces and said, "How did _you _know?"

"I could tell," said Alice. "I practice Occlumency as well."

"Lily told me about the attack she had before," said James.

"What attack?" said the rest of Lily's friends together.

James looked at Lily. "It's okay, James. I'll tell them myself." She said. She turned to her friends. "Settle in. It's a long story." She told them the story of her parents' death and the first attack on her brain.

"Lily…why didn't you tell us this before?" asked Erika softly.

"I thought you'd hate me."

"Why would we hate you?" asked Leah.

"It's my fault."

"No, it's not!" cried Katie.

"I've been _trying _to tell her that," said James.

"Even if it was your fault, we wouldn't hate you," soothed Alice.

"Thanks," said Lily. She frowned, glancing at Becky. "What's up?"

"It's just…what did you see today?' she asked tentatively. "You only have to tell if you want to," Becky corrected herself quickly.

"It's okay. I'll tell you." Said Lily.

**(A/N: From here is Lily's 'vision'.)**

Voldemort was standing above Lucius Malfoy, who was cowering on the floor of the dungeon they were in. "Why did you not win and take over Hogwarts?" he asked in a menacing voice.

"I – I am sorry, my Lord. We tried!"

"But you failed," Voldemort hissed. "And now protection will be heavier!"

"I'm sorry – the girl, she was gone, the Potter boy took her away-"

"She was injured and you did not capture her! You must be punished."

"No – Lord, please-"

"_CRUCIO!"_

Malfoy's screams echoed through the chamber they were in. "MERCY! Please!"

Voldemort lifted the spell. "I will let you live…for now. Let this serve as an example for all who dare to challenge me." Malfoy got up and fled from the room.

**(End Lily's vision)**

"Is that…it?" asked Becky once Lily stopped speaking.

"That's all I saw. But I'm scared. I think that was sent to me on purpose – as a warning. Voldemort doesn't want me messing with him."

"He thinks you're a threat," confirmed Erika. Lily just shrugged. Just then, Sirius, Remus, and Peter came in, bearing loads of sweets.

"We thought you needed something to cheer you up!" said Sirius, grinning. "Oh, yeah, and Moony brought you a book." The expression on his face clearly said he thought the book was worthless. Remus produced a book from behind his back, and her face lit up.

"Oh! I've wanted to read this for ages!" she cried, taking the book from Remus.

"What is it?" asked Erika curiously, craning her neck for a glimpse.

"The updated version of _Hogwarts, A History_," said Lily, her nose already in the book.

"Oh," said the others, instantly bored with the book. Just then, Madame Pomfrey came bustling in from her office.

"OUT! ALL OF YOU! The sign _clearly _says five visitors ONLY! _Out!_" Reluctantly, Lily's visitors left the room. She sighed wistfully.

Madame Pomfrey made Lily drink a green potion that tasted bitter, and she soon drifted off into sleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The fall passed into winter almost seamlessly, and before they knew it, Christmas break was almost upon them. Snow muffled the noises of Hogwarts, the lake froze over, and students frequently went ice skating. Sirius and James bewitched snow balls to follow Severus Snape around the school, alternately hitting his head or stuffing themselves down his shirt until Lily yelled at them to stop.

On top of all that, Lily had been exempt from attacks on her mind since she had seen Lucius Malfoy being tortured. She and her friends had tried to forget about it. At times she was afraid to go to sleep – she had nightmares of her parents' death and Voldemort saying, "You have been warned, Lily Evans…" and woke panicking, covered in sweat. She didn't tell anyone about the dreams.

One day at dinner, Dumbledore made an announcement. "Normally, we hold a Yule Ball only during the Triwizard Tournament. But, seeing as the wizarding world needs cheer at this time of year – we have decided to host one for Hogwarts only." The Hall broke out into excited whispers from the girls and groans from the boys.

"However," said Dumbledore above the noise, "there are rules. It will be strictly fourth years and above, though you may invite a younger student if you wish. It will be on Christmas Eve, beginning at eight and ending at midnight. And, lastly – it will be strictly girls ask guys." James and Sirius held in laughter at the stricken look on Sirius' face. "You are dismissed," said Dumbledore. Sirius leaped from his seat and ran out of the Hall, already followed by a group of girls.

"Look at him run!" cried James gleefully. "This is going to be torture for him."

"Yeah, for me too," said Remus. "No one'll ask me, and even if they do, I'll have to say no."

James quit laughing. "Why?"

"You know full well _why_," hissed Remus, looking around.

"Moony, it's not a full moon that night. Don't worry."

"No one can get too close to me! I might slip!"

"It's one ball, Remus! Chill out!"

"What's wrong?" came a voice. It was Katie, standing behind Remus. His eyes went wide.

"Um…uh, nothing. Nothing's wrong. I, uh, have to go. Bye." He dashed out of the Hall after Sirius.

"What did I do?" asked Katie, confused. "Was it something I said?"

"No," said James, "something _I _said." Then he walked away after Remus. Katie just shook her head and went to find Lily.

The next day in the Common Room during free period, Sirius was constantly unable to do work because of all the girls trying to ask him out. One girl tried to offer him chocolates spiked with love potion. He realized what they were right before he put them in his mouth. "How will I survive the next two weeks?" he moaned.

"Say yes to someone," said James, not looking up from his spot in front of the fire.

"We used to go through this together," Sirius lamented, "until you started going out with Lily."

"People have still asked me out," said James. "Lily got really mad at the last one and now they don't try anything anymore."

"Lucky," said Sirius, as yet another girl walked over to his table. "No," he said automatically.

Leah was watching him from a window seat with Lily. "I hate them," she said, her eyes narrowed.

"Well, why don't you go ask him yourself?" said Lily.

"Why would I do that? He's a heartbreaker. Even if I _did _like him, which I _don't, _he'd dump me in two hours."

"I thought that for a month about James," said Lily quietly. "Look what happened when I spoke up."

"You win. Bet you a Galleon he'll say no."

"You're on," said Lily, still not looking up.

"Okay." Leah stood and walked over towards Sirius.

He didn't even look up. "Sorry. No."

"Fine," Leah said coldly, "I won't bother in future."

Sirius looked up. "Hey – Leah, wait! I didn't know that was you!"

Lily looked up at the approaching form of Leah. "You owe me a Galleon," Leah said. Sirius caught up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Leah, I didn't know that was you!"

"Would that have made a difference?" she asked coldly.

"Yes."

"Oh, really?"

"Ask me something, whatever you were going to ask."

"I was _going _to ask you to the Yule Ball, but-"

"Leah, why do you think I kept saying no?"

"You're a heartbreaker!"

"I was waiting for one person to ask me!" Lily was looking back and forth between the two warily.

"Who, Sirius? The prettiest girl in school?"

"In a way – you."

Leah opened her mouth and then shut it again. Seeming to make up her mind, she exclaimed, "You think I'm pretty, so you want to go to the ball with me?"

"No, Leah! I like you, for Pete's sake!" he yelled. The whole room went quiet.

"Let's go. We need to talk." Leah grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the room, away from the stares.

"Were you telling the truth?" Leah demanded as soon as they were two floors away from the Gryffindor common room.

"Yes," sighed Sirius. "Have you ever heard me yell that to a girl before?"

"No…"

"That should be your answer right there, then!" cried Sirius. "Look – I only went out with all of those girls because I was trying to get my mind off of you! Me and James used almost the exact same strategy – only he was a bit more outspoken than me."

Leah stared at him long and hard. Sirius held his breath. Finally her gaze softened and she smiled. "You _are _telling the truth."

Sirius dared to breathe again. "Are you a Legilimens or something?"

Leah laughed. "No. I'm just good at reading emotions."

"That worked out fine."

"Just don't try lying to me."

Sirius held up his hands in defeat. "Trust me, I won't."

Leah laughed again and started to run. "Race you back!"

"Hey! You got a head start!" Sirius cried, chasing her. They turned a corner and ran into Prof. McGonagall.

"Shame!" she cried, dusting off her green robes and picking up the books she had dropped. "Shame on the both of you! Two seventh years running around like chickens with their heads cut off! You're lucky I don't give you detention!"

"_Please, _Minerva dear, no detention," wheedled Sirius. Leah bit her lip to keep from laughing out loud. "It's such a beautiful day out," Sirius continued. "You wouldn't stop us from that, would you?"

McGonagall's mouth twitched. "You're getting lucky. And, Mr. Black – don't call me Minerva or you _will _have detention – though it's not as if you care." She walked away and Sirius stuck out his tongue.

Leah burst out into giggles as soon as she was gone. "We are SO lucky!"

Lily came around the corner just then. She took one look at the two of them laughing and said, "Leah, I think _you _owe _me _a Galleon." Then she too walked away.

**A/N: This was long! Man! That was the last big time lapse, btw. At least, I think so. Reviews are love! The next chappie may be boring. And, if I don't update for awhile, it means I can't get on the computer. **


	15. A Pattern

**A/N: Thanks to all of my reviewers! Iluvreading, amose, Moonlight-luck, iwishiwereathogwarts, and NickyFox13, thank you all! Sorry if this is confusing, just let me know. R and R! Long wait, I know. Sorry. **

Lily looked up from her seat at the window after returning from the library. Erika had taken Leah's vacated spot. "Do you think Leah and Sirius are off in a broom closet somewhere?" asked Erika, grinning.

"Knowing the both of them?" replied Lily, also starting to grin. "Probably."

The two were interrupted by the portrait swinging open and Becky clambering inside. "Guys!" she cried. "Hey!" She ran over to them, gaining a handful of stares. She leaned over and put her hands on her knees to catch her breath. A pair of short first year girls looked at her with wide eyes.

"Dormitories," said Becky, "now."

Erika and Lily exchanged confused glances, but they followed Becky up the staircase to their dorm.

Katie and Alice were already inside, choosing to do their homework later. "Hey guys," said Katie giggling, as she threw a pillow at Alice. "What's up? Hey!" Alice had thrown the pillow back at her and it hit Katie in the face.

"I figured something out," said Becky still slightly out of breath. "I mean about the Death Eater attacks."

Alice quit laughing. "What is it?"

"All of the Muggles attacked had some sort of connection to the wizarding world. Whether it was their cousin, son, daughter, friend, niece or nephew, they _all _attended Hogwarts. Plus, all of them are either in their seventh year here, or graduated one or five years ago."

"Does Dumbledore know?" asked Lily, her face pale. "One of you could be next. As much as I hate to say it, it's true."

"She's right. We're not all purebloods," said Katie.

"So…my mum could be targeted next?" asked Leah fearfully. The girls just looked at her sympathetically.

"My dad could be too," said Katie, just as grim.

Lily's green eyes sparked with anger and realization. "He's breaking our spirits! Don't you see? He doesn't want any potential Aurors going in with confidence. He wants our spirits broken."

Katie stood abruptly, her happy mood gone. "I have to go." She left the room and went down the stairs.

Lily was shaking with anger. "His mind tricks won't work on me! I swear that

man is the scum of scum."

**A/N: short. I cut out like half the chapter. And there was a chappie b4 this one too. They weren't doing anything for the story so I cut them out. They were also kinda boring. Reviews are love!**


	16. The Yule Ball

As December 24 drew nearer, Christmas activity and excitement rose. Decorations were put up, and rumors of the Yule Ball flew like silent bats around the school. Lily overheard one Slytherin girl say in awe to her friend that they'd put the Imperius Curse on people to make them dance. Uh….

Two days before the dance, Erika sat bolt upright from her spot on Leah's bed in their dorm. She had been lying on her back, saying ideas for an essay to her quill, which was on her nightstand writing them down. "Lily!" she cried.

"What?" Lily asked, irritable after being taken from her book.

"What on _earth _are we wearing on the twenty-fourth?"

Lily seemed to have no interest in the subject, but the rest of the dorm did. Choruses of "Shoot!" and "Oh, _crap, _I forgot," rang throughout the room.

"I don't have any dress robes! I'll have to buy some," wailed Leah.

"Suck it up," said Lily, her nose still in her book.

"WHAT? You're robe-less too!" cried Alice.

"No, I'm not," said Lily, still distracted. "I've already got some."

"How?"

"Room of Requirement," said Lily simply. The other girls paused. "Oh. I see." Said Becky.

"Bye!" said Erika cheerfully, turning to leave.

"Where are you going?" Lily asked, finally looking up.

"To get my robes, of course," called back Erika, already out of the door.

Katie began picking up strands of Lily's red hair. "Umm…Katie? _What_ are you doing?" asked Lily.

"Looking for blonde hairs," Katie teased. Lily smacked her hand away playfully. Katie had been so much more upbeat since she and Remus had agreed to go to the ball together.

"When Erika gets back, I'm _so _calling dibs on next turn," Leah called, waving the hand in the air that wasn't painting her toenails red. She was sitting on Alice's bed. Alice moved, spilling the red nail polish over the bed spread. A dark stain spread slowly. "Hey!" Leah cried.

"You're a witch, stupid," said Alice, "use a spell!"

"Oh, right. _Scourgify!_" Leah said, pointing her wand at the stain.

"Geez, you're blonde too!" cried Katie. "Even blonder than Lily!" Leah glared at her.

A BOOM sounded from downstairs. "What was _that_?" asked Becky.

"Let's go see," said Lily, as she uncrossed her legs and got off from her spot on Becky's bed. The others followed her curiously.

Remus was sitting in a chair across from Sirius. The two were laughing hysterically at Remus, who had ashes all over his face and singed eyebrows. The remains of an Exploding Snap deck lay between them. Lily, Becky and Katie tried not to laugh. Leah and Alice had no such qualms. They held their sides as if they would split with laughter.

Katie got herself under control first. "Poor Remus," she said, grinning. "Do you want me to kiss it and make it better?" She bent to his level, placing her hands on her knees.

Remus refused to give a straight answer. "Maybe."

In an unusually flirtatious moment, Katie whispered in his ear, "You'll just have to wait two more days, won't you?" Remus gulped. Smirking, Katie walked away.

Lily grabbed her shoulder before she reached the dormitory steps. "You're not going anywhere until you tell me how long you've been mercilessly flirting!"

"Five seconds," answered Katie.

Just then, Erika entered through the portrait hole, holding a covered bag which Lily assumed held her robes. "What'd I miss?" she asked, looking from face to face.

Everyone burst into fresh laughter.

The morning of Christmas Eve dawned over a fresh layer of snow. It was Saturday, and Lily took the liberty of sleeping in late. The sun's weak rays fell on her face, and the light woke her slowly. She had slept over in the seventh year girls' dorm for the night, and she had camped out on a sleeping bag on the floor. When she did come awake, she threw off the covers and shouted, "Guys, wake up! Do you know what day it is?" Her outburst was met by five pillows being thrown at her.

"Lily, shut the _hell_ up," swore Katie. "Let us sleep!"

"Katie, such language," said Erika into her pillow.

"You shut up too," said Katie by way of reply.

"I'm up," said Alice, swinging her legs out of bed. "Dibs on first shower." She padded towards the bathrooms barefooted.

"What time is it?" asked Becky blearily, cracking open one eye.

"Eight thirty," said Lily, who checked her watch, "rise and shine!"

"Five more minutes, _please_?" groaned Leah.

"No," said Lily firmly, pulling a shirt on over her head, "you'll miss breakfast."

"Early birds are annoying," said Leah to Katie, who shared her bad mood.

"Fine," said Lily, following Alice's footsteps to the bathroom, "don't eat." Their stomachs got them up.

When the six girls finally made it to the Great Hall, breakfast had fifteen minutes left. "What took you?" cried Sirius.

"Your girlfriend didn't want to get up," said Lily. Leah poked her ribs. "Ow!" Lily cried, jumping away.

"I needed beauty rest," claimed Leah loftily, while Lily and Erika rolled their eyes pointedly.

"No, you didn't," Sirius said, pulling her down beside him to sit. Leah blushed happily.

"So what time are we picking you all up tonight?" James asked Lily as she put bacon onto her plate.

"It goes until midnight, so…seven forty-five sound good? We have to open the darn thing anyway, since we're the Heads and all," said Lily, chewing the inside of her lip.

"Fine by me," said James.

The bell rang to signal the end of classes just then, and they left to enjoy a day of no classes. Lily, Katie and Becky elected to stay inside by the fire and read, while the Marauders, Leah, Alice and Erika had a snowball fight outside. Alice and Erika quit after the Marauders battered them and decided to build a snow man instead.

At five o'clock, Lily opened the window and shouted out to the girls, "Oi! Get in here, we have to get ready!"

James' incredulous voice floated up to her on the wind. "What? You need three hours? For _what?" _

Lily just shut the window without responding.

Erika, Alice and Leah came in soon after, their cheeks flushed from the cold. The common room was empty but for them. "Where did Lily go?" asked Erika.

"Oh, yeah! She said to tell you she was taking a shower before everyone else took all the hot water," Becky said, a flash of remembrance lighting up her face.

"Hey!" Leah cried, running up the stairs and yelling, "Lily! Don't take too long!"

An hour later, all six girls had taken a long, hot shower. Next step – the dresses. **A/N: FYI, you can skip this part. It's just a description so you know what they all look like, okay? I'll tell you when to start reading again.**

Lily's dress was a full length green gown with a scoop neck that accented her eyes perfectly. It was sleeveless, and the bodice was beaded. The skirt was full, and intricate patterns were woven into the hem.

Leah's dress was white that set off her slightly tanned skin. Hers stopped just below the knee, and had a lace shawl that went around her arms. The white material was slightly shiny, and captured the light.

Erika's was a light sky blue. Her skirt was as long as Lily's, but it was narrow. Her sleeves came to just below her elbows and were pointed into a triangle above and below her wrists. The edges of her sleeves had glitter on them, which was charmed so it would not fall off.

The dress Becky chose was a pale pink. Sequins were sewn on the bodice and hem of the skirt. She, too, had a pink shawl, though this one had attachments that went around her wrists to keep it from falling off.

Katie's dress was a deep midnight blue. A magical material woven into the dress sparkled like the stars. A matching velvet choker went around her neck.

Finally, Alice's dress was a yellow so light it was nearly white. On most it would have made them look pasty, but on Alice it made her seem to glow. She had slightly puffed sleeves. All in all, the dresses were stunning.

Alice and Leah's golden curls cascaded down around their shoulders in a waterfall. Becky clipped her bangs back with pink barrettes that matched her dress. Erika and Katie pulled a few strands back and left most down. Lily pulled her unruly hair into a bun, leaving two spiral curls framing each side of her face.

**A/N: Okay, read now!**

"Hey!" yelled Sirius from down the stairs. "What's taking you girls so long? It's nearly seven forty!"

"Padfoot, leave them alone!" they heard James say. Lily stifled a giggle.

"Ready?" she asked Leah. "You go first, since Sirius is so impatiently waiting."

"I have to go, too," said Erika. "I'm meeting Edward in the Entrance Hall." Grinning nervously, she and Leah breezed out of the room.

Lily turned to Alice, Katie, and Becky. "Our turn." Since the dorm steps were so narrow, they went down in a single file line.

Lily couldn't see the Common Room from behind Alice's head, but she heard Remus draw in a sharp breath as Katie came into his view. Then Alice moved aside, and she saw the men at the foot of the stairs.

The Marauders, Frank and Christian (Becky's date) were dressed in all black, with a rose through the top button hole of their suits. James' eyes widened when he saw Lily. She smiled, and hooked a piece of hair behind her ear. When she reached him, he offered his arm to her gallantly. She took it, her eyes twinkling. He reached down, as he was so much taller than she, and untucked the curl. "You look much better this way," he whispered. Lily blushed. Her friends looked on smugly. Katie was leaning on Remus and looking quite content herself.

"James, we need to go," said Lily, tugging his arm. "We have to open this thing, remember?"

"Oh, right," said James. "See you all later." They left the Common Room still arm in arm.

McGonagall met them at the door to the Great Hall. She looked the same as normal, except her robes were a deep red and edged with lace. "Oh, good, you're here," she said as she looked them over. "Oh, Lily, you look splendid. Now, you two know you're opening the dance, correct?" They nodded, and she continued, "Excellent. The students may either dance or eat after you've gone through the first waltz. We've managed to book Alana Wetlock to sing tonight after the orchestra, apparently she's quite popular. Here come some students!" A group of around ten fourth years were heading their way. McGonagall opened the doors.

The Great Hall was decked out for the occasion. Giant icicles hung from the ceiling like glittering chandeliers. Snow also fell, but disappeared before it hit the ground. Christmas trees lined the walls. Fairies substituted for tree lights, and ornaments floated between the green branches. Circular tables were dotted throughout the room, with two special ones for the teachers and one for the Heads that Lily and James headed over to.

As the students trickled in, the noise level rose as well. Dumbledore had to use the magical megaphone normally reserved for Quidditch matches to be heard.

"Attention! Your attention, please," said Dumbledore, stepping onto a stage where the Head Table had previously been. "It is eight o'clock and time to begin. Would our Heads step onto the floor, please?" A spotlight hit James and Lily as they rose to polite applause.

"Lily," hissed James as they reached the middle of the floor.

"Not now."

"I can't dance!"

"WHAT?" Lily exclaimed under her breath, but then the enchanted orchestra began to play, and they were on.

"Follow my lead," she said, gripping him tightly and steering him around the floor in the steps of the waltz. James concentrated on his feet and not tripping. None too soon, the waltz ended, and they sat back down gratefully.

"And now," said Dumbledore, who was back on the stage, "Alana Wetlock!" The students erupted into enthusiastic cheers and applause.

A tall, black girl stepped onto the stage. "Are you ready to ROCK?" she asked, brandishing a violent purple guitar. The students yelled. "Are you SURE?" she asked them.

"YES!" the students yelled.

"Let's do it!" Fog whooshed onto the stage. When it cleared, an entire band was on stage. Alana hit the chord of her first song, and the band joined in. The fourth year and above population of Hogwarts spilled onto the floor. It seemed to vibrate with the beat.

"Next time, tell me sooner you can't waltz!" Lily said exasperatedly as they moved from the center of the floor.

"I was embarrassed," said James, going bright red.

"About not being able to dance? Lots of people can't dance. Hell, I couldn't until last year."

"Who taught you?" asked James curiously as the song changed.

Lily turned red now. "Anthony." Anthony Michaels had been Lily's Ravenclaw boyfriend – until he was caught cheating on her, of course.

"I never liked him," said James immediately and predictably.

Lily laughed softly. "Of course you wouldn't."

They danced for awhile longer and then retired to a table to eat. Lily looked around. "Where are the waiters?" she asked.

"There are none," James replied. "Watch." He picked up his menu and studied it carefully. Then, he commanded, "Mashed potatoes!" and they appeared on his plate.

"Cool!" said Sirius, as he headed over with Leah. He took a seat next to James and studied the drinks section. "Champaign," he said. A sparkling flute of amber liquid appeared in front of him and he took a sip. It was sparkling grape juice. "Damn."

Remus had appeared behind Sirius, laughing. "Guess that's for teachers only."

"Tipsy teachers…now _that'll _be a sight to see," grinned James mischievously.

Peter, for once, was there with the friends, though dateless. "Hey, Wormtail, how's your night so far?" asked Remus.

"Not bad," mumbled Peter, picking at the salad on his plate. Remus looked at him as if he expected another answer, but when none was forthcoming, he shrugged and turned back to his own plate.

They proceeded to dance the night away to Alana Wetlock's upbeat songs until midnight. Then Alana took her bow to thunderous applause, and Dumbledore regained the stage. "Attention, please! It is now midnight. To your dorms! Scat!" He clapped his hands. As one, the students squeezed themselves out of the doors. James and Lily waved goodbye to their friends as they headed in the opposite direction to their dorms.

Lily fell asleep instantly, but James did not. He was restless, so he slipped on his Invisibility Cloak and went for a walk. The cloak whispered on the stone floors as he used up some of his excess energy.

As he passed the only hallway with unlit torches, someone extended a hand, and, by chance alone, pulled off the Cloak. Before he could get a good look at the person, cords shot out and bound his hands and feet. Whoever it was gagged him as well, so all he could do was roll his eyes angrily. The masked attacker, cloaked in black, smiled, kicked James' ribs, and Stupefied him. The last thing he saw was the face of his assailant leering evilly down at him before he sank into oblivion.

More of the masked people emerged from the dark hallway and silently lifted James' body. His head flopped from side to side, though they did not bother to hold it still. "You have done well, novice," said a lazy, drawling voice.

"Thank you, Lucius," said Peter.

Jealous friends are the worst enemies.

**A/N: um…sorry…please don't quit reading just b/c James is gone! Review still! (I love you? Please?)**


	17. The Worst Christmas Ever

Lily woke Christmas Day feeling refreshed and happy. She took awhile to open her eyes. _I wonder where James is, _she thought lazily. She swung her feet out of bed and put on her dressing gown. Sliding into her slippers, she headed downstairs.

"Merry Christmas, James!" she called. There was no answer. "James?" she called again. _Maybe he's still asleep. _She checked his dorm. The covers of his four poster bed were mussed, as if he had tossed and turned while sleep evaded him. Lily placed a hand on the sheets. They were cool. _I guess he's been gone awhile, _she thought. She placed her present on the pile at the foot of his bed. _He's probably at breakfast already. I can't believe he didn't at least wake me! Oh, well. Guess I better get dressed. _

Lily walked back up to her dorm. She dressed quickly in Muggle blue jeans and a purple t-shirt and left for the Great Hall. She didn't notice the pile of presents next to her bed.

"Hey, Lily! Thanks for the cool record!" Erika greeted her as Lily took her seat. Erika and Lily, of course, enjoyed Muggle music as well.

"Where's James?" asked Remus.

"You're welcome, Erika, and I thought he was down here with you," replied Lily, confused.

"Nope," said Sirius, eating a ton as usual. Katie moved an inch away from him as food sprayed out of his mouth.

"Where on earth _is _he?" wondered Lily. "It's Christmas, after all."

"Bathroom?" suggested Peter innocently, shrugging.

"Oh, well," Lily sighed. "He'll turn up." She tried to push it to the back of her mind, but when he didn't show up for all of breakfast, she knew something was wrong.

"I think we need to go to the Headmaster," said Lily in a low tone to Becky.

"Do you think so?" asked Becky skeptically. "It can't be that bad."

"He missed breakfast and his presents are unopened. I'm worried." Without another word, Lily went against the tide of people headed outside and approached the Head Table. The rest of the teachers had left, but Dumbledore was still there, though getting ready to leave.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir?" she asked timidly. Dumbledore looked down at her with that ever present twinkle in his blue eyes.

"Yes, Miss Evans?"

"I'm, er – I'm worried about James. I don't know where he is." It sounded slightly over protective when spoken aloud.

"Did he return to his dorm last night?" inquired Dumbledore lightly, though a crease formed between his brows.

"Yes, I-" Lily blushed – "I kissed him goodnight. But he could have gone for a walk or something. He told me once it was difficult for him to get to sleep some nights."

"I see…" mused Dumbledore. "Alright, Miss Evans. Thank you. You may go." Sighing, he raised himself from his seat. Lily took her cue to leave, though her mind was not entirely at rest.

------------------------------------------------

James woke groggily with a splitting headache and pain in his side. He tried to sit up, but the pain in both his head and ribs intensified. The room spun; he moaned and clutched his head. James waited for his vision to clear as he squeezed his eyes shut and opened them again. As soon as he could see properly, he took a look around his surroundings.

It seemed to be a dungeon of some sort. It was very damp, and mold was growing on the walls. The air was cold, and the only light was from a barred window high on one side of the wall to his right. There was a heavy door set in the wall in front of him. _Merry Christmas to me, _he thought wryly.

Closer inspection revealed that a bowl of food had been placed by the door. He tried to crawl to it, but his ribs groaned in protest. Wincing, he pulled up the side of his shirt. The skin was a bright red, and blood surrounded where a shard of bone had pierced the skin. Swearing, he searched his pockets for his wand: nothing. Damn it all, they took it! He _knew _he should have taken that summer course on wandless magic, but no, he went swimming with Sirius instead. Now he couldn't even mend his wound. Whoever had kicked him had broken a limb. Dang, dang, dang!

Still swearing softly, James forced himself over to where the bowl had been left. It was not food, but murky brown water. James pulled a disgusted face, but his body was crying out for water. What if they had drugged it? _Oh, hang it all, _he thought grimly, _without water or a wand to conjure water, I'll die…as if they're not planning to kill me anyway. _He pinched his nose with one hand and held the bowl to his lips with the other. James downed the foul water in one gulp.

Sighing, James wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and looked around his cell again. He would go crazy in here with nothing to do. The only thing he _could _do was wait. For what, he had absolutely no idea. _I wonder if Lily's alright…_

-----------------

Actually, at that moment, Lily was skipping class for the first time in her life. She knew, deep down, James was _not _alright. Some sixth sense told her so, though she didn't want to believe it and neither did the rest of the school. That same sense led her to search for James.

The first place she looked was the Room of Requirement. No James. Next, she checked the kitchens, where he liked to go for extra food. One of the house elves squeaked to Lily that James hadn't been down there for a week. Strike two.

Lily was running out of places where he could be. _Maybe he went back to the Common Room or our dorms_, she thought hopefully. _Then I can quit worrying_.

She decided to check their dorms first. She glared at the cheerful students in the halls. How dare they be so happy when someone could be missing?

She reached the tapestry, gave the password, ('fire-elf') and climbed in, trying not to get her hopes up. He wasn't in his favorite armchair, or his bedroom. She went up to her own room, making a split second decision not to go back to class.

Lily flopped down on her bed and was surprised to hear the distinct sound of parchment crinkling beneath her back. Rolling onto her side, she discovered an envelope that said Lily Evans on the front in bold letters. She opened the note quickly as her curiosity got the better of her. It read:

LILY EVANS:

WE HAVE THE LAST POTTER. HE IS BEING HELD CAPTIVE. TURN YOURSELF IN AND HE MAY LIVE.

It was followed by a drawing of the Dark Mark.

The note dropped to the floor.

**A/N: I've been writing this story in a notebook so far, and now I have to start a whole new one! Maybe my handwriting's too big…nah!**

**I REFUSE to update until I have at least 40 reviews! There's what, 34 right now? That's only 6! Come on! You can do it! (I hope you can, or I'll update somewhere else! JK.) **


	18. Threats

**A/N: I am really, really, really, really, sorry I didn't update faster! I didn't get any e-mail alerts and so I thought I hadn't gotten a single review! I know, lame excuse, but it's the truth. I hope the longer chapter makes up for it. **

Ch. 18

Lily read and reread that note countless times, but the meaning did not change. James was gone, and the only way to get him back was self sacrifice. "Now what?" she asked herself bitterly, wiping a stray tear from her striking eyes. "You don't even know where he is; you can't just go charging off in some random direction to go and play the hero!"

She could faintly hear someone coming up her stairs. "James?" she called hopefully.

"No," was the answer. "It's Becky." Becky pushed open the door just then. "Why so glum?" she asked Lily. "I'm sure James will turn up soon."

Silently, Lily handed her the note. Becky's eyes widened and her face went pale under her cropped hair. "Oh my god! Why James? Oh my god…" Lily didn't make a move to calm her down.

"What are you going to do?" asked Becky as soon as she could form a coherent question.

Lily's answer was muffled, as she had buried her head in her hands. "I don't know. I really don't know."

Becky stood. "Well, I do. We're going to Dumbledore. He'll know what to do. Take the note." She put her hands on Lily's shoulders. "Lils, snap out of this! You can pull through. I know it."

Lily looked up and took a deep breath. With that breath she seemed to suck in all her emotions and lock them away. When she looked up again, her face was void of expression. "Okay," she said. "I'm coming."

Suddenly something dawned on Lily. "Becky – why aren't _you _in class?"

"I was sent to find you. Flitwick was worried; you never skip class."

"I already know most of it," replied Lily, brushing off the fact that she'd skipped as she and Becky left her dorm.

When they reached Dumbledore's office, Lily gave the password in a flat tone. "Acid Pop." The words brought a hint of laughter from Becky at the memory of Sirius' first encounter with the candy, but at the sad look on Lily's face she stifled it quickly.

Dumbledore seemed to know who was at the door immediately after they knocked. "Come in. Miss Evans, am I correct?"

"Yes, sir," answered Lily. She entered, with Becky close behind.

"So, has our friend Mr. Potter been found, then?" Dumbledore asked from behind his desk, his eyebrows raised and blue eyes twinkling.

"No, sir, actually quite the opposite. I – I found this, though," said Lily, giving him the note.

Dumbledore scanned it quickly. "Oh, dear," were the only words out of his mouth. _Oh, dear, _thought Lily, _is that all? _Dumbledore then stood and crossed over to the fireplace. The elderly professor took a handful of Floo Powder from a silver pot and tossed it into the crackling flames. They roared green. "Minerva!" called Dumbledore. "A word, if you please." A black shadow appeared in the fire, and a split second later, the spinning form of the Head of Gryffindor entered the room, brushing ash briskly from her robes.

"Yes, Albus?" she asked, pushing her square glasses up the bridge of her nose. "What do you need?"

"James Potter has been taken by Death Eaters," said Dumbledore, returning to his seat and examining one of his silver whirring instruments. Lily and Becky merely stood there awkwardly.

McGonagall went pale and pressed a hand to her chest. "That's – that's impossible! How on earth-"

"It's possible, Minerva," Dumbledore sighed as he closed his eyes briefly. "The question is, what are we going to do about it?"

"Well, search, of course!" cried McGonagall indignantly. "Inform the Ministry! The _Daily Prophet_! The boy must be found! _Especially _if-"

"Voldemort knows about the prophecy," finished Dumbledore.

"He doesn't know," said Lily suddenly. "I'd be able to tell. He's the only one who can get through my Occlumency barriers; he's sent me things twice. And besides – he wants – he wants _me._"

McGonagall once again went pale. "Well, that's not going to happen! That's out of the question! Miss Evans, I _know _you are a sensible girl, _please _don't try to look for Potter on your own. It would be sheer suicide!" In the surprise of the fact that Voldemort was looking for Lily, she didn't seem to notice that Lily had said that he sent her images.

"I quite agree," said Dumbledore firmly. "To act on such a whim would be foolish." Lily nodded meekly. Becky stayed silent, looking back and forth between the three.

"So his parents will be alerted, naturally," said McGonagall, going through a mental checklist. "I'm sure they'll be furious! They are Aurors, after all."

For the first time, Becky spoke up. "Can we go inform our friends, Professor? They'll want to know what's going on."

"Of course. Yes, you may go," McGonagall said, waving a hand. Lily was out of the room first, with Becky hard on her heels.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

James was counting cracks in the wall when a key turned in the lock of his door. He barely spared a glance as a fat Death Eater entered his cell. He looked strangely familiar. "Up, you," growled the Death Eater. "My lord wishes to see you. And no lip."

"Finally, something to do!" James said humorlessly. "He wants to see me, does he? Well, I don't want to lay eyes on _his _ugly mug."

"I said, no lip!" the man snarled, crossing the room in two long strides and hauling James up by his left arm. James bit his lip to keep from making a noise as his ribs shifted. "You're coming, like it or not," the Death Eater continued, as James hobbled out of the room and down a damp hallway. The entire place was dimly lit, James saw, as the flames in the torches were all black. "If the Dark Lord says bow, you bow," the Death Eater was saying. "If he gives an order, you obey. If he says die, you'll die quickly, if you're lucky." He grinned nastily.

James remained unmoved, though his broken left rib felt as if it was wreathed in white hot flames from all the moving. "And if he says jump, I'll say, 'How high?' right?" he said sarcastically.

The huge man didn't seem to realize he was being sarcastic. "Yes. Finally, something got through your thick skull. Up those stairs."

James went around so many twists and turns that he was completely disoriented. Left, right, straight, left, right…he had lost count. When finally he reached the chamber where Lord Voldemort supposedly was, he was nearly relieved. The Death Eater rapped the door three times. "Enter, Johansson," called a voice that made James' blood run cold. The Death Eater Johansson pushed open the door and leered at James, indicating that he should go first. He did so, striding in to the room defiantly and apparently without fear, though his heart was beating like mad.

Lord Voldemort reclined in a chair that was in the very center of the room. There were three steps on each side of a square platform that the throne-like chair stood on. The throne itself had stone snakes for armrests. Their mouths were open wide and fangs protruded from their upper lips. Voldemort's red eyes seemed to catch every movement in the room.

"Ah, so our novice succeeded," Voldemort said quietly, looking at James like a cat does to a mouse before it pounces. He smiled, but his cold eyes did not reflect it. "He did what my most trained and faithful Death Eaters could not – snatched a student from Hogwarts undetected."

"But it was by mere chance, Lord," Johansson said, with a hint of a whine to his voice. "If Potter hadn't gone by that exact corridor -"

"We would have found another way," interrupted Voldemort smoothly, smiling again. James suppressed a shiver. Those eyes creeped him out. "I admit his plan was flawed, but as it worked, who am I to complain?" Suddenly, his voice became deadly. "Where as experienced Death Eaters couldn't capture an injured girl when you outnumbered your opponents two to one."

"Lord, we were extremely close," Johansson pleaded. "We almost had her – but then _he _messed it up by taking her to the Healer." He shot James a venomous look.

Suddenly James realized where he had seen this man before. He had been one of the group that attacked Hogwarts.

Voldemort's eyes lit upon the bloody stain on James' shirt. "What do we have here?" he asked softly, stepping lightly off his throne. He crossed the room with his right hand outstretched. Eager to be out of the center of attention, Johansson stepped behind James to make sure he did not move away.

A spider like, long fingered hand pressed James' broken rib. James gritted his teeth. It's just like a Quidditch injury, he told himself. Just like Madam Pomfrey checking you up. Voldemort's eyes searched James' for signs of pain. Apparently unsatisfied, he relieved the pressure on the broken bone.

"How did this happen?" the Dark Lord asked him.

"Your novice _pet _kicked me before he knocked him out," James spat. His words were darts shot from his mouth.

Voldemort's eyebrow raised. "Did he? Well, I expect that was a mite of revenge…I always say taking it out on your enemies is healthy."

"Revenge?" James blurted. "I don't even know who the guy was!"

Johansson chortled, his gut quivering. "You don't _know_? Well, let's just say that you know the face, he's a school mate, and-"

"That's enough," Voldemort hissed firmly. "Do you want him to figure out who he is, you imbecile?"

"No, Lord."

"I didn't think so." He turned his attention to James again. Placing a hand under James' chin, Voldemort stared into his eyes. James felt as if he were being read like a book. _Don't give in, _he thought. _Don't…_

After what seemed like an eternity Voldemort let him go. "So you really _don't _know," he sneered.

"No," James said warily, "how should I?"

Voldemort didn't answer, but instead said, "And you love Lily Evans very much…yes, indeed…" he looked smug, but slightly disgusted at the feelings he had found in James' head.

"Yes, I do," said James defiantly, though he instantly regretted it.

"So you wouldn't object to having her as company?"

"Don't you DARE touch her!" James cried, taking a step forward, but Johansson grabbed his arms. "I swear, if you lay one filthy hand on her, I'll-"

"You'll what?" asked Voldemort scornfully. "Spit at me? Cast a spell? Face it, Potter, you have a broken rib and no wand. So what are you going to do?" Forced to face facts, all of the fight left James and his shoulders slumped.

"Don't. Touch. Her," James ground out through gritted teeth.

"We're not going to – forcibly," said Voldemort, the gentlemanly façade back in place. "If she comes, it'll be of her own free will."

James couldn't help it. A snort escaped. "No, she won't. Are you mad?"

"Oh, I think she will," countered Voldemort. You see, we left her a note. If she doesn't come, you die. She's aware of that. So if you die here, know it was all – Lily's – fault." He drew out the last three words, torturing James.

"NEVER!" James shouted, struggling against the hold Johansson had on him. "I would never blame Lily for this! Ever! It's all your fault!"

Voldemort's eyes were like cold fire, blazing out of his face. "_Crucio!"_

James collapsed to the floor, holding in a scream that longed to escape. "Never defy me! Ever!" screeched Voldemort. "You will learn to obey!" He lifted the curse, leaving James panting on the floor. "Back to your cell. You're lucky I let you live. Until next time, Potter, when your dear, sweet Lily will be here…"

"She'll never come!" yelled James as he was dragged out of the room, oblivious to his pain. His anger and fear for Lily blotted all else out.

He caught one last glimpse of Voldemort's sneering face before the door swung shut. Then, it was back to the labyrinth of hallways and doors until finally they reached his cell.

"Have fun," laughed Johansson, and slammed the door.

**A/N: Dun dun dun! Poor James. I'm sorry I had to do that to you. Funny, I like my evil scenes better. They're fun to write. (This is why I'm called crazy.)**

**Whoa, Voldy lost some control there, huh? Oh well. Reviews are love! I love all who reviewed!**


	19. Prophecies Again?

**A/N: Hi again, guys. I hope you're enjoying this. This chapter isn't so long because there's no James POV…I'm sorry. I need to work on longer chapters. The last one was eight pages (good!) this one is only around four or five (bad…). The month of May is booked for me right now with double volleyball, track, class trip, homework…so you all are lucky this is even up. If I don't up date for awhile, that's why. Reviews are love! **

Ch. 19

Lily and Becky's grim announcement in the Head's Common Room was met by dead silence. No one moved. No one breathed.

Sirius spoke first. "He's…gone? You're not kidding?" Lily shook her head mutely. Sirius buried his face in his hands. Leah put her arm around his shoulder and whispered comfortingly in his ear, though the expression on her face showed she was worried as well.

Lily held up the note. "Look." Her voice cracked slightly. "They left me this." Erika jumped up and scanned the note. Her eyes widened and she passed it to Sirius, who went deathly pale. Peter read it over his shoulder with an odd expression on his face.

"But – but how did the get in the dorm?" Katie asked. "No one knew the password but us!"

Lily just shook her head, sighing. "I don't know…" A tear escaped, but she angrily brushed it away. "I have to find him!" Her friends all began speaking at once.

"Lily, no, are you _crazy?_" exclaimed Alice, relinquishing the hold on Frank that she had. "McGonagall said _no. _It's a suicide mission! You can't! If you go, you'll die!" The noise that had previously broken out died down again as everyone stared at Alice.

"I know it's dangerous, but can't you see I have to find him? He'll died too if I don't go!" Lily cried.

"Lily, not like that! I _saw _your death!"

"What?" Lily whispered, slowly sitting down into an armchair.

Alice looked desperately at Lily; her blue eyes filled with tears. "It was two weeks ago, after Divination class. I thought the fumes had made me doze off and I was having a nightmare…but I was wrong.

"I saw you, James and You Know Who. You both looked older, and he was – was frightening. You were holding a bundle. James shouted at you to take Harry and run, whoever Harry is. You were all in the living room of a house, and you ran out the door, after hesitating for a few seconds." Lily stared intently at Alice; her knuckles were white with gripping the arms of her chair.

"When you were gone, Voldemort started talking about the last Potter. James started to back towards the door that you left out of, but – but-" Alice took a deep breath. "You Know Who killed him." Lily was crying softly. Everyone was spell bound, looking at Alice.

"He stepped over James' body like it was nothing and headed after you. He told you to stand aside, but you refused. He was trying to kill that Harry person again, but you pleaded and begged with him to take you instead. He did.

"Then he turned his wand on the bundle you were holding. Some of the cloth fell away and I could see what was inside – a baby boy, who I guess was Harry. He looked exactly like James, and he didn't cry at all. You Know Who said – the Killing Curse – and then my vision ended."

"Did – did the baby live?" Lily asked hesitantly.

Alice shook her head regretfully, and Erika gasped. But then Alice continued, "I don't know…I didn't see. I'm sorry, Lily! I should have told you sooner, but you both were so happy…" She burst into tears, and Frank hugged her tight.

"It's alright," Lily said, her own voice husky with tears. "I just can't – it's surreal, knowing your death, you know?" She laughed shakily. "No, you don't, I'm being silly. You do know what's odd, though, don't you? James told me in fifth year he wanted to name his first son Harry."

Katie gaped. "No. Way. Are you saying that the baby could've been your _son_?"

Lily turned to Alice. "Didn't you say we looked older? That the baby looked like James?" Alice nodded, but Remus interrupted.

"That prophecy can't come true," he said, speaking for the first time. "How do you even remember your vision? No Seer remembers a true prediction."

"I'm not a Seer," replied Alice, wiping her eyes. "I'm a Dreamer – I get flashes of things like daydreams. That was the first one. The Divination professor told me what I was."

"So if I go, I won't die," Lily said.

"What makes you say that?" asked Sirius.

"She saw my future, right? I didn't look the same? So I must survive through this!" she cried triumphantly.

"But you can't be sure!" Katie exclaimed. "The future is so unpredictable: you could survive because you _don't _go. We can't take a chance!"

"But I CAN'T- LET- HIM -DIE!" Lily shouted, banging a table with every word. She stood abruptly, her hair getting caught across her face, but she made no move to brush it away. "Why can't you SEE that? If I don't go, he dies. If I do go, there's the smallest chance he may live. Why don't you understand?" Tears were running down her face again, and her cheeks were blotchy.

"Lily, we do understand," began Erika.

"Okay, fine. Imagine _me _being taken. Wouldn't you be upset? Would you even come for me?"

"Lils, of course we would-" said Remus.

"Then why aren't you letting me go?" she cried. She turned to Sirius desperately. "You understand, don't you? He's your best friend! Don't you want to save him at all?"

"I – I never said," Sirius started, squirming uncomfortably.

"He's my other half," Lily continued, "my anchor. He was the only thing holding me here." Sirius tried to speak again, but Lily shook her head. "Never mind. No, you know what? I don't care any more. Just please leave me alone." She turned on her heel and stormed out of the room.

Becky looked surprised at Alice. "What did we do? Doesn't she trust us?"

"Of course she does," Katie said, as Remus rubbed circles in the back of her palm. "But think – wasn't James the fist person she told anything to? When her parents died, who was the person she told first?"

"Can't we do _something?_" cried Becky.

"Dumbledore and McGonagall are alerting the Ministry," said Frank, speaking for the first time. "So what's left to do?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next day, Erika was sitting with Leah, Sirius, Remus and Katie next to the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room. Lily was nowhere to be found, and she hadn't turned up at breakfast that morning. "We can try to figure out where he is, can't we?" asked Erika, frowning. "There has to be _something." _

Sirius sat up straight. "Mates," he said, "I think I have an idea."

**A/N: Hah! The chapter's over! Please review! If you have any suggestions, PM me and I'll try to put them in, if it fits. Just FYI, it is now the second day that James is missing, Dec. 26. **


	20. Communication

**A/N: Here is chapter number twenty! I know, I know, it only took me forever and a DAY to update, right? Sorry, I was SO busy. Thanks to all of the people that have put me over FIFTY reviews! But there's always room for improvement… hint hint wink wink**

Chapter 21

"What? What's your idea? Tell us, dang it!" asked Leah excitedly.

Sirius fumbled in the pockets of his robes and finally pulled something out. "Ta da!" he cried triumphantly. It was a mirror.

Leah whacked his leg angrily. "So what was your bright idea? To look at your face?" Remus understood.

"Sirius – is that -?"

"The enchanted mirror," Sirius said proudly. He managed to look proud, rub his injured leg, and glare at Leah all at the same time.

"What does it do?" Erika asked.

"I say James' name into the mirror, and he shows up," explained Sirius.

"So do it already!" cried Alice, leaning forward.

"Wait! What about Lily? We have to get her!" exclaimed Erika.

"I'll go," said Katie. She stood and stretched her back. "She'll be in her favorite place."

"Where's that?" asked Peter stupidly.

"The library, of course!" Becky said scathingly. "Everyone knows that."

"Oh," said Peter, storing the information for future reference.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Lily was sitting in a window seat of the library reading _Hogwarts, A History _for the sixth time when Katie found her. "Lily, you have to come!" she said excitedly. Madame Pince glared at her from the shelf where she was dusting her precious books. Katie rolled her eyes and lowered her voice. "Lily, come on! We can't do anything until you get there!"

"What?" Lily asked scornfully. "I thought we were agreed – not to do anything was the smartest thing."

"Will – you – come – _on!"_ grunted Katie as she heaved Lily out of her seat. She dragged her down the row of books and out of the library, turning a deaf ear to Lily's protests.

"Sirius found a way to talk to James, but we won't try it until you get there," explained Katie as she tugged Lily through a shortcut behind a tapestry. "So hurry up!"

"NOW you all decide to do something!" Lily said irritably, but Katie could tell she was getting excited at the chance of speaking to James.

Katie paused at the entrance to the Head's Dorm and bounced from foot to foot, biting her lip. "Katie!" exclaimed Lily. "Say the password already!"

"I don't remember it!"

"Katie! For God's sake, move!" said Lily exasperatedly, shoving her over. "Cornish pixie!"

"I knew that," Katie claimed as the still life portrait swung outward.

"LILY!" Becky shouted as Lily entered. "Come here, quick!'

"What is it? How can we talk to James?" asked Lily, her eyes shining with the hope that had vanished before.

"This," said Sirius, once again holding up the mirror.

Lily instantly realized it's potential. "Oh! It's charmed – a two way mirror! Am I right?"

"Yes," said Sirius, slightly disappointed that she hadn't given him a chance to explain. "All you have to do is-."

"Say James' name," said Lily excitedly.

"Yes," Sirius said sulkily. Leah laughed quietly. She stopped when Sirius threw her an injured look, only to grin again when he looked away.

Lily stretched out a hesitant hand for the mirror. "May I?"

Sirius handed her the mirror.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

James was dreaming. Lily was calling to him from across the Quidditch pitch. "James!" she called! "James Potter!" A Bludger whammed into his side in a burst of pain.

"Ow!" he cried, the force of it rolling him on his broomstick. His eyes flew open.

The pitch was gone and the view of his cell had returned, but Lily's voice was still ringing in his ears. "James Potter! Can you hear me? Is it working?"

"Lily?" he said hoarsely and uncertainly into the empty room. "Are you here? Did they take you too?"

"No, Prongs, the mirror! Look in your mirror!" said a new voice.

"Sirius?" cried James, growing excited.

"Yeah, mate, it's me! Now get the mirror already!"

James realized what the Bludger must have been in his dream – the mirror in his pocket pressing on his rib. He plunged his hand into his hidden inside pocket and hit something hard. James whipped it out. Lily's face was in the mirror, lined with worry. Her hair was escaping from its headband, and her eyes lit up when she saw James.

"James! Oh, thank God you're okay!" she exclaimed. Her voice echoed. Her eyes drank in the sight of his face.

"Lily," James said simply, content. He heaved a huge sigh of relief. She was okay.

His sigh attracted Lily's attention to the blood spot on his robes and shirt. He tried to shift to hide it from her view, but too late.

"James? ...What is that?"

"What's what, Lily flower?" James asked, attempting to play innocent.

"You know what, James Potter. The blood on your shirt."

"What blood?"

"James," Lily pleaded. "Please tell me. How badly are you hurt?"

"I have a broken rib," he finally admitted, "but it's not a big deal. Really."

Lily sighed. "And no wand either, I expect."

"No. But never mind me, how are you?"

"James, I'm fine. There's nothing new over here."

Sirius' voice interrupted indignantly. "Nothing _new? _What about just yesterday when Alice - ?"

"Anyway," Lily cut him off and pushed Sirius' face away, which had appeared in the mirror. "He means that we've told Dumbledore what's going on." She shot Sirius a look that James didn't understand.

"Have you? Excellent," James replied. "Who else knows?"

"Not many people," Lily admitted. "This is only the second day you've been gone. I expect your parents know, and the _Daily Prophet _by tomorrow. The Ministry should know as well. But as for students? Just us."

James reached up a hand to ruffle his hair absentmindedly, lost in thought. "I have absolutely no idea where I am," he sighed. "And speak in lower tones. I don't know if there's anyone outside of my door."

Lily obeyed, speaking in a whisper. "You haven't seen him – _Voldemort, _have you?"

"Actually, I just came back from a lovely tea with the chap," James said sarcastically. Alice gasped on Lily's end.

"What happened?" asked Lily immediately. "Is that how your rib was broken?"

"No, that broke before I got here. He just gave this hot air speech," James lied. He made the mistake of looking away, however, and Lily understood.

"He tortured you, didn't he?"

James gave no reply.

"James, please. We're trying to help."

"Yes," he finally muttered, "he did." A tear slipped down Lily's face. She brushed it away, but it was replaced by more.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "Oh, James, I'm so sorry. This is my entire fault."

"Never be sorry," James whispered in turn. Sirius could be heard ushering everyone away, saying in a stage whisper, "All right, mates, move along, they're having a moment…"

James placed a finger onto his mirror. Lily did the same on hers. If he tried, James could pretend that he was touching her. "Don't cry," he whispered. "It's not your fault." Lily managed a shaky smile. "That's better," he replied. Then he thought of something.

"I know what'll cheer you up! Have you opened your Christmas presents yet?"

Lily seemed taken aback by the question. "No, I haven't. Why?"

"Find mine. It's something special."

Mystified, Lily took the mirror up to her dorm. James' present was in a tiny box, wrapped in red paper. "Open it!" he said eagerly. She set the mirror down to unwrap it, and James' view was suddenly of the ceiling. "Lily!" he whined.

"Oh, sorry," she replied, but didn't move the mirror. She opened the lid of a white box to find a golden ring. "Oh my god…"

"It's a promise," James said proudly. "It means I'll never, ever leave you."

"James," Lily said, speechless. "I don't know what to say – thank you doesn't nearly cover it."

"Do you like it?"

"Of course!" she exclaimed.

"Put it on," said James, "and see what happens." She did so, and it glowed bright red. An etched image of a lily flower shone white for seven seconds, then it returned to its normal golden hue.

"Wow…" Lily breathed.

A crash came from outside of James' door. "I have to go!" he cried desperately.

"No – James, wait!" he heard Lily cry, but he had already severed their connection.

**A/N: Okay, this is probably one of my worst cliffies. But it doesn't mean you won't review, right? I just had a birthday (I turned 100! JK, of course) so can I get sixty reviews? It's only six more! **


	21. Deception

**A/N: Umm…don't come at me with lighted torches for not updating in two weeks? I love your reviews? Anything? **

"No! James!" Lily cried, but the mirror had already gone blank. She ripped the ring off of her finger and hurled it at her infuriatingly unmoving wall.

"NOT AGAIN!" she yelled in anguish at the ceiling. "I CAN'T LOSE HIM AGAIN!" She collapsed, sobbing uncontrollably, onto the carpet. "Not again…please, God, not again…" she crawled over to the ring, filled with guilt, and pressed it to her chest. Pain ripped through her as the full realization of what had happened hit her. She gasped for breath in between sobs; the pain threatened to pull her under.

Footsteps thundered up her stairs, but she made no move to get up. Remus burst in. "Lily? What's going on?" Upon seeing her crumpled form he rushed over and held her close. "What's wrong?"

"Not again…no…"

"Lily, _what's wrong?"_ Remus repeated urgently.

"James – is – gone," she choked out through her sobs.

"_What?" _

"He's gone…he's gone…"

"But – but the mirror!" stammered Remus, trying to understand.

"They found out!" wailed Lily. "It's all my fault!"

Remus rocked her back and forth like the good friend he was, but tears clouded his vision as well. "It's not your fault. Lily, don't think it was your fault…" Lily had lost her power of speech. She didn't even try to keep her sobs under control and instead let them rule her. Remus thought his heart would break at the sight of his friend so broken.

Eventually her sobs slowed, and they were reduced to silent tears. "Are you alright?" Remus asked softly.

"Yes," Lily lied. She wiped her eyes and picked herself off of the floor. She sat on her bed and put James' ring on her left ring ringer, twisting it absently and staring off into space.

"What is that?" Remus asked immediately as the ring glowed red.

"Hmm?" asked Lily, starting with surprise. She'd nearly forgotten he was there. "Oh. My present from – from James." It hurt to say his name.

Remus stepped closer, his eyes wide. "That's goblin made gold. How on earth did he get his hands on that?" Lily just shrugged and sighed. She knew it was getting difficult for Remus to carry on conversation if she didn't say anything, but how was she supposed to act normal if James could be being tortured or killed _right now?_

Katie entered the room as well. "What's going on?" she asked, looking from Remus to Lily.

"James is hurt or something," Remus replied. "We don't know. Lily said they found out about the mirror."

"ALREADY?" she cried.

The tears came down faster. "I'm sorry, Katie," said Lily softly. "All I heard was a crash from his mirror and he said he had to go…"

"I can't believe this," cried Katie, and stalked out of the door.

"Is she angry with me now?" Lily asked Remus sadly, twisting the ring again.

Remus hesitated slightly. "I don't think so…I think she's just upset." Lily sighed again and bit her lip.

"This is my fault…_all _of this is my fault…"

"Lily, no it's-"

"Yes, it _is, _Remus. If I had never told James that I liked him, none of this would have happened."

"Lily, they didn't take him because you love him. And yes, you love him, you've basically admitted it without saying the words," Remus said as Lily opened her mouth to protest. "They took him because they knew you would want to go after him – _then _there's the fact that he's the son of Aurors and _they _would attempt to rescue him and be overpowered. Now, you being in love with him – that was just an added bonus," Remus continued.

Lily sighed again, defeated. She was determined to stay miserable, though. "Fine. Whatever the reason, it doesn't change anything. He's still gone."

"Yes, but Lily-" Lily interrupted by standing, still twisting the ring, and walking out of the room. She stared vacantly ahead of her, not really seeing what was there. She had just realized something: for the months that they had been together, she'd never actually told James that she loved him. She'd never realized how strongly she felt. And now, it could be too late.

She padded down her steps and into her common room, where all of her friends were still gathered. Erika stood. "Lily…" But Lily made no acknowledgement that she'd even heard her. Instead, she went out the door and down the hallways of the school.

Normally, her 'hero' side would have kicked in by now, clamoring for her to rush off and save James. Right now, it was pushed off to a dark corner of her grieving heart. It tried to say that there was hope, he could still be alive…but like everything else it was ignored. She believed that James was dead. And she had killed him.

She wandered the castle for awhile, before walking down to the lake where she had kissed James all those months ago. Had she really done that? She'd been so happy then…it was hard to believe how those two parts of her life contrasted so starkly.

She picked up a rock and skimmed it over the water. She was reminded of the time James had taught her how to skim rocks way back in first year.

_Lily picked up a rock and tossed it into the water. It fell with a 'plop'. "I can't do it!" she cried, laughing. _

_Becky, one of the first friends she'd made there, picked up a stone as well, and threw it, harder. She shrugged as it sank. "Me either." _

"_You guys can't skim stones?" said a voice. Lily turned. It was that one kid and his pal…what was his name? James, that was it. It was James and Sirius. _

"_We're learning," said Lily, not wanting to feel stupid. "I'll figure it out eventually." _

"_So will I," chipped in Becky. _

"_Watch," instructed James. _

"_Yeah," chipped in Sirius, "we can teach you." _

_James picked up a stone and flicked it across the surface. It bounced five times before sinking into the water. "See? It's that simple," he told them, grinning. "Try it." _

_She tried again, mimicking his arm movement. This time it bounced once before sinking. "Did you see that?" she asked excitedly. "It bounced!" _

_He looked on like a proud teacher as she tried again, and it went even farther. She turned to him, face shining. "Thanks!" _

"_Anytime," replied James. "See you." _

"_See you." _

Dear God, had she liked him even then? That was…odd.

She sat down on the lake shore and pulled off her shoes and socks, letting the water lap at her feet. She suddenly realized that there was no more pain. Just…nothing. That was new…shouldn't she feel _something? _But she didn't really mind. If she was feeling nothing, she wasn't feeling pain.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

In his cell, James was dragged out by the hair by Johansson. "Who are you communicating with?" he demanded furiously.

"No one," James choked out. It was hard to breathe with his head pulled back so far. "I was – talking to myself."

"How are you doing it?" he demanded again, yanking James' head back even farther.

"I swear, I'm not!" James knew it was time for some major acting. If he couldn't con his way out of this one, there was about a zero chance that he would come out of this alive. He could feel the mirror back in his pocket. Please, please, _please_ don't let him find it…. He doubted he would figure out what it was, but still…

"I'm taking you to the Dark Lord," Johansson growled, "he'll know whether you're lying or not." James suppressed a shudder. Their last visit hadn't been too pleasant…or too long ago. What would happen _this _time?

He was dragged back down the maze of corridors and his broken rib was getting worse, if that was possible. This time when they reached the door to Lord Voldemort's chamber, Johansson didn't bother to knock. He just barged in. "My Lord," he panted. "This one has been communicating somehow. I don't know who was talking to." _This one? _James wondered. _Am I not the only one here? _

James glared up at him with all the force he could muster. "I told you I _wasn't,_" he said with conviction. "I was talking to myself, alright? It gets boring in there; could you give a chap something to _do?_" Judging from the murderous look on Voldemort's face, that was a _no. _

"Who were you talking to?" he snarled. "Tell the truth."

_Can't he just do Legili-whatsit or whatever and squeeze the truth out of me? _James wondered, but he couldn't dwell on that thought at the moment. "I _am _telling the truth," he lied. "I was talking to myself. No one else. Just the voices in my head." Oh, that was a good one, he praised himself. Make them think that you've gone mad that quickly.

"Voices?" asked Voldemort softly. One eyebrow raised in a skeptical look. "You hear voices in your head?"

"SHUT UP, I'M TRYING TO HEAR!" James shouted at the 'voices'. "Oh, sorry, Voldemort, what was that?" If he was going down, he was going down inwardly laughing his head off.

"Don't play dumb, Potter," Voldemort hissed. "I know you heard me." Oh, _shit_. Was he reading his mind _right now? _He needed to find some way to throw him off the track. _Think, mate, think! _He commanded himself. That was it! If he thought voices in his head – created them – it would seem to anyone reading his mind that there really were voices in his head. Of course, Voldemort could always sort through his memories to see if it was true, but he'd worry about that later.

Voldemort was speaking. Making all the voices in his head really _did _make it hard to hear. "Who were you talking to, Potter?"

"Shut up, shut up, shut up…" He screwed his eyes up and tucked his chin in, making it look like he was talking to himself…and not quite liking it.

"Potter, WHO WERE YOU TALKING TO?" Voldemort roared.

"No one," James said after a pause. "I wish I could talk to someone, but you took everything away from me!"

Voldemort composed himself again and lifted James' chin. James stared right back into the power crazed red eyes. His created voices were 'screaming' advice in his head. Voldemort frowned. _Kick the crazy fool! _Thought James. Voldemort stepped away with a glare, and James suppressed a laugh.

"He is…telling the truth," Voldemort said finally to Johansson.

"NO! Lord, it is impossible – I heard him talking – he said something about a gift-"

"What gift?" asked the Dark Lord, turning to James.

"The voices say they're gifted," James said in a low, eerie voice. He knew he should be serious or scared to death or something, but this was too much fun. "They say they can do things even humans can't do…"

"No one is more powerful than I," said Voldemort with a self satisfied look in his eye.

"Dumbledore is," said James fiercely, trying to keep the strained look on his face. It wasn't difficult.

"Dumbledore is an old man who doesn't know how to protect his own students!" Voldemort snapped.

"That's not true!" James argued. "He's a great man!" Almost too late, he started the voices in his head back up again. A fierce attack on his mind came again. This one was different – more insistent.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

At Hogwarts, Lily gasped as the pain hit again. Something was wrong. Something was wrong with James.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

James fought against the mind attack. He couldn't tell if he was keeping up his imaginary voices or not. He was focused on keeping the murderer in front of him _out_ of his head and memories.

He tried to build a barrier around his mind, but that was hard to do when your mind was already being attacked. Emptying himself of emotion was pretty much out. He tried to mentally push Voldemort out of his mind. It seemed like the attack lessened for a second, but then it was back, and relentless. _Get out! _James thought angrily. _Get OUT of my head! You don't have the right! _He pushed at him again with all of his force and an accompanying _OUT! _Voldemort actually stepped back half a step.

"Take him to cell 713," he instructed Johansson. "That way he won't be by himself." James took a deep, shuddering breath. His mind felt like a sponge, and he had a splitting headache.

He was led out of the room and back into the corridors, but not by his hair this time. That was a plus. Johansson yanked open the door of a different cell that seemed more difficult to escape from. "You'll be here from now on," he snarled. "I hope you didn't leave anything in your old room." He pushed James in and slammed the door.

"Someone has a bad temper," James muttered, stepping farther in and brushing himself off. Then he realized that there was someone else in the room.

"Sorry," James said. He'd nearly stepped on the man. His fellow prisoner had bright red hair, and a face that didn't look too much older than his. He was maybe around twenty. "Who are you?"

"Gideon Prewitt," the man replied.

**A/N: Do you get it??? Review Book 5 when Moody shows Harry the past Order picture if you don't know who Gideon is…the red hair is a clue. **


	22. Hang Everything

**A/N: Here is chapter…twenty-two, is it? Wow…Sorry for the delay…again. -laughs guiltily-**

James frowned. "Gideon Prewitt…I've heard that name before. Where have I heard it?" He rubbed his forehead with his knuckles. Then a flash of memory came to him and he snapped his fingers in triumph. "That's it! You're a member of the Order, aren't you? My parents have told me about you. But don't you have a brother? Fabian, right?"

Gideon sighed. "Yes, I have a brother. Or at least, I had one." James caught the sadness in his voice. There was no need for him to explain further.

"What happened?" asked James hesitantly.

Gideon looked up sharply. "Surely you can figure that out, James." Noticing James' look of astonishment, he smiled. "You have your father's hair and eyesight, apparently," he gestured to James' glasses. Now James smiled as well. Then the smile faded from Gideon's face as he remembered what they had been talking about. "Voldemort killed my brother. And he'll kill me too."

James clasped his hand. "No! Don't think that! We'll get away, the both of us. We'll escape! You're a Gryffindor, aren't you?"

Gideon nodded gravely. "Being a Gryffindor doesn't change the situation that we're in, though, James. Neither of us have wands, we have no means of communication, and we're outnumbered. What can we do?"

"Well, for one," said James, lowering his voice, "that part about the no communication? That's where you're wrong."

Gideon sat up straight. "You can communicate? With whom?"

"Whoever has the mate to this mirror," James whispered, whipping it out. Gideon's eyes grew wide. "Namely, Sirius Black," James continued, "who is at Hogwarts with-"

"Dumbledore," Gideon finished. "Perfect." Some of the light returned to his eyes, and James could see a glimpse of the person he had been before his capture. "_Now _we have the beginnings of a plan. Can you work that whenever you want to?"

"Of course," said James. "That's what got me thrown in here instead of by myself. Now that I think about it, not Voldemort's smartest move. Now I can talk to Sirius all I want and they'll think I'm talking to you."

"How do you work the mirror?"

"All I have to do is say Sirius' name," James replied, already staring intently into the mirror. "Sirius Black," he said clearly. The mirror's image wavered, and James' reflection disappeared. He waited, but nothing else showed up.

"That's weird," James said. "Sirius Black!" Again, nothing. He tried to ignore the tendril of panic that was creeping into his stomach. Was there something wrong with Sirius? Or was it the mirror that was messed up? Oh, hang everything!

"There must be a spell over this cell that prevents communication," Gideon said dejectedly. "I guess Voldemort knew what he was doing after all." James punched a fist into his hand angrily. Why did Voldemort have to screw things up _again? _

"So," Gideon said, leaning against a wall. "Tell me, James. Why are you here? What happened?"

"I could ask the same of you," James replied, one eyebrow raised.

Gideon chuckled. "Touché! But I asked first, so tell all."

"Well, I'll tell you what I know," James started. "Some things are still fuzzy." Gideon waited patiently. His eyes were closed, but James could tell that he was listening. "I went for a walk after the ball at Hogwarts on Christmas Eve," James said, remembering the ball. They had all been deliriously happy, and Lily had looked so gorgeous…It felt like ages ago. Was it really only three days? "I was under my Invisibility Cloak, so I don't know how they found me. I passed a corridor, and then someone reached out and pulled off my Cloak. Then they kicked me and stunned me, and the next thing I knew I was in a cell here, with a broken rib that's worse if anything and absolutely no memory of how I got here." James sighed.

"As for why I'm here? Well, I have an idea as to that. Voldemort had 'met' with me before today, actually. Johansson slipped up and was talking about an inside agent at Hogwarts. Then Voldemort said that who they really wanted was Lily…and that I was the bait. Then he said that if she died, it was my fault." James rested his skull against the cool stone. "Your turn."

"Quite a story, James," Gideon said. "I'm here because, as you said, I am a member of the Order of the Phoenix. I was on a mission for them three months ago – and no, I can't tell you what it was. You can know that I was in Paris. Well, unluckily for me, so was Fenrir Greyback – and I was spotted." He fingered his red hair wistfully. "Red hair makes you stand out. Molly has it worse then I do, though." He smiled. "Her hair is such a bright red! Anyway, he jumped me one night as I was returning to where I had been staying. He must have had orders not to harm me too badly, because thankfully he didn't bite me. I was scratched and knocked around pretty badly though, and he eventually succeeded in knocking me out. Then, same as you, I woke up here."

"Some story," James said appreciatively.

"Tell me about it."

Then a voice issued from James' pocket. "James! Mate, are you alive?"

James' heart leapt. "Sirius! Are _you _alive?"

"Of course! Pull out the stupid mirror already!" James obeyed without thinking, and stared into Sirius' face. "We thought you were dead!" Sirius said, relieved. "I couldn't pick up the mirror before because Snivellus was standing right behind me - how are you? What happened?"

"Johansson heard me talking to you and pulled me out of the cell to have another chat with Voldy." Sirius winced. "No big problem, though," James reassured him. "No torture, for one."

"Look, James, Lily thinks you're dead," Sirius said urgently. "She's blaming herself for it, and no one's seen her for ages." The bubble of relief that had risen at Sirius' voice vanished.

"She thinks I'm dead?"

"What were we supposed to think? All of a sudden we hear this crash and then 'I have to go!' and then the mirror went blank. It seemed like you died."

"Have someone find her!" James said urgently. "She has to be kept safe, Voldemort's after her!"

"What?" gaped Sirius. "Voldemort's after Lily? Why?"

"That's what we all want to know," James replied grimly. "Listen closely. Send someone to find Lily. Then, go to Dumbledore and tell him that I'm in a cell with Gideon Prewitt. He'll know who he is. If anyone can get us out of this, it's Dumbledore."

"I will, mate. Oi, Katie!" Sirius called, turning his head. "Come 'ere!"

"Sirius, what?" asked Katie irritatedly. James couldn't see her for a moment, and then she entered his view. Then her eyes fell on the mirror. "James! You're okay! You're not dead!"

"No, I'm very much alive, but Lily won't be if we don't find her!" James exclaimed in a low voice. "Voldemort's after her, and I don't know when he's going after her or how or where – but it could be at any time. We have to find her!"

"I'll go," Katie said immediately. "It's kind of my fault she ran away anyway…I made her feel really guilty…"

"Now's your chance to set things straight," James said. "Go! Hurry up!" Gideon watched the door with careful eyes, but glanced back at James every few moments. Then someone pushed Sirius aside. It was Remus.

"James? Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine, really." James smiled reassuringly. Well, as much as he could when he was in pain, but it was the effort that counted.

"What can I do?" asked Remus.

"Find out who a man named Johansson is. He's the one guarding me all the time."

"Got it," Remus said, and vanished from his view. Sirius' face returned.

"I'm going to go to Dumbledore now, mate. I'll be right back."

James nodded, his hope finally restored.

Sirius POV

Sirius had no idea what the password was to Dumbledore's office. He had tried everything – cockroach clusters, sherbet lemon, acid pop, blood pop, bubble gum – what on earth could it be?

"Let me in!" Sirius shouted at the stone gargoyle. "Come on, it's important!" The gargoyle didn't budge. "Let's go! Move it!" No response.

"When in doubt, you might try manners, Mr. Black," someone chuckled behind him. Sirius whipped around. Dumbledore was behind him with a smile on his face. "What was it that you needed?"

"It's about James," Sirius said desperately.

Dumbledore's face changed into an expression of concern and worry. "I see…come in." He turned to the gargoyle. "Please." It sprang aside. He glanced at Sirius's dumbstruck face. "I told you to try manners." Sirius hurried to follow him before he couldn't get in again.

When they reached the office, Dumbledore gestured for Sirius to have a seat. Sirius didn't take it, being too agitated, but Dumbledore sat with a sigh. "So, tell me," Dumbledore began. "What is new with Mr. Potter?"

"We've found a way to communicate with him, sir." Sirius held out the mirror. "We just use this. Luckily, James had the mate to this mirror when he was captured."

"Very good indeed," Dumbledore mused, taking the mirror and turning it over in his hands. "James Potter," he said quietly into the mirror. James' face appeared.

"Dumbledore!" He exclaimed happily.

"Dumbledore?" asked Gideon. "Is he there?"

"Yes, he's right here," James answered quickly, letting Gideon see.

"Gideon?" asked Dumbledore, obviously surprised. "Is this where you've been all this time?"

"Yes, sir," Gideon replied, "with no way to escape. Neither of us have wands, James here has a broken rib, and I'm afraid that we're being guarded to be sure we don't escape."

"We'll do what we can to help," Dumbledore said.

Lily's POV

Lily had left the lake, for where she had no idea. She wandered aimlessly, probing at the place in her chest where the pain was lurking, waiting to swallow her up again. She wasn't sure what she was going to do right now.

She came to the edge of a cliff. The beginnings of an idea began to form in her head. _Oh, hang everything, _she thought. _I'm going to do this. _

Katie's POV

Katie ran through the halls of Hogwarts, which were mercifully empty during the holidays. Why, oh why had she snapped at Lily? If she was gone, it was her fault.

She checked the library first thing. There was no sign of Lily anywhere, not even in the window seat where she loved to sit. Next she checked out by the lake. There were footprints there! Excitement bubbled inside her as she followed them to the lake's edge, where they abruptly stopped.

"Lily?" Katie called out. "Lily? Where are you?" Maybe the footprints hadn't been hers. Katie rolled her eyes in annoyance. Why couldn't this girl make herself easy to find? She loved her as she was, but right now she was causing a lot of trouble. She picked up a rock and threw it into the lake. As she watched it sink, she was hit with a terrible thought. Lily hadn't drowned, had she?

"Lily! Lily!" Katie called more frantically, knowing that if she was underwater she wouldn't be able to hear. She began to run away from the lake. Not the most logical thing to do, but she was frantic, and she wanted to find Lily so she knew that she was not at the bottom of the lake.

The grounds of Hogwarts were more extensive then she had known. Soon she was at the far edge of the Forbidden Forest, debating on whether to go in or not, when she heard an absentminded humming.

"Lily? Lily, is that you?" Katie called hopefully. She pushed through some trees and bushes in the forest to see Lily, standing near the edge of a cliff. "Lily?"

She jumped.

"LILY, NO!"

**A/N: Mwa ha. Cliffie again. Sorry. The next chapter isn't planned to have a bad ending like that. Oh, and sorry for all the POV switches. It was necessary. **

**Did you notice that both Lily and James say 'hang everything'? Hence the chapter title…**

**Reviews…I hunger for reviews…**


	23. Coldblooded Murder

**A/N: Hello! I'm back! I tried really, really hard to get this done b4 I went on vacation (yes, the evil vacation that kept me away from all technology but was still fun) but it didn't work because I 'had to pack!!' Okay. Chapter…I've lost count.**

Katie ran to the edge of the cliff, cursing wildly. Not only was she scared shitless for her best friends, she was livid that she would even attempt such a stupid thing as suicide. "LILY!" she screamed again.

She reached the edge of the cliff and teetered dangerously over the edge. Katie peered down. There was no sign of Lily in the rocks and plants below, and the height was making her dizzy. "Lily?" she called again, though she knew there was no hope. Of course, there was no answer.

Katie screamed her rage and sorrow to the silent cliffs. "Why did you do this, Lily? Damn it all!" She picked up a rock and threw it into the dark abyss. "I hope that hits you!" Then she threw her self down on the ground and bawled.

As she cried, an eagle soared joyfully up from the cliff's bottom.

-------------

In his office with Sirius and the mirror, Dumbledore was about to make a very important decision.

He crossed over to where his serene phoenix was sitting on his stand. Fawkes seemed to understand everything that was going on – it was evident in his wise black eyes. "If you would alert the Order, please, Fawkes. You know what to do." Dumbledore murmured so that no one but the phoenix could hear. The magnificent bird vanished in a burst of red and gold flame.

He turned back to Sirius, who hadn't dared to touch the mirror again. The headmaster's blue eyes seemed to hold torrents of on fathomable knowledge. He sat back down at his desk. "Now, Gideon," he began, "tell me your story." From the mirror, Gideon's voice could be heard echoing hollowly through the office as he told every detail of his capture.

When he had finished, Dumbledore looked at James. "Yours now, please, Mr. Potter. And leave nothing out." James obeyed, telling of his torture and the assaults on his mind in great detail. Pain lingered in his face when he was done. "Are you going to be able to help us, sir?" he asked hopefully.

Dumbledore was silent for a long moment. "Yes. Yes, I believe so."

"How? Can I help?" That was Sirius, leaning forward eagerly in his chair.

The elderly man shook his head. "No. I cannot say how we will save them just at this time. And Mr. Black, I simply cannot allow you to come, or any of your friends. It is out of the question."

Sirius banged a fist on the desk, hard. Dumbledore's instruments rattled, but he did not flinch. "Why not?" Sirius demanded. "I can help, sir, I _know _I can. You know it! James and I were third and fourth in DADA next to Remus and Lily!" Then he froze. "Oh, god. Lily."

"What's wrong?" Dumbledore asked urgently.

James answered for Sirius. "I was only the bait. Voldemort's fixed on her for some reason – who he really wants is her. We're afraid he may try something."

"And she's practically mad with grief because she thinks James is dead." Sirius continued gravely. "I sent Katie to find her before…well, before she did something drastic." He didn't want to say the word suicide in James' hearing.

Dumbledore's brow furrowed. "Why would he…oh. Of course," he whispered. "No. None of you can go to rescue James and Gideon. Especially not now."

"What? Especially not now? What are you talking about?" Sirius demanded, but Dumbledore would not answer.

"We must make it our priority to find Miss Evans and Miss Erikson. I'm afraid that Voldemort and the Death Eaters may try something. Stay in the castle. Leave your common room only for meals – otherwise, _stay there._" He stood and swept from the room.

Sirius waited until Gideon had gone to the other corner of the room before saying in an undertone, "James, mate, if they can't find Lily, I don't care _what _Dumbledore says, I'll come to rescue you. We all will – Moony, Wormtail, Erika, Leah, Becky, Frank, Alice – and Katie too, if we find her. There can't be that many Death Eaters in the place. We'll take it by storm. They won't stand a chance!"

James grinned. "Okay, Padfoot. They'll find Lily. You won't have to do anything. Besides, do you even know where we are?"

Sirius frowned. "A minor detail." Then he brightened again. "But that's no problem! We'll figure it out. Do you have any clues for us as to where you are?"

"Not at the moment. I'll get back to you on that one, okay? Maybe you'll figure it out yourselves," James replied.

"Will do, Prongs. They'll find Lily. Just wait and see. Where would she have gone anyway?" Sirius said this confidently.

"If she's not in the library? Either the lake or the forest," answered James automatically.

"Got it. Hang in there, James." Sirius dropped their connection, and James suddenly felt extremely lonely without his best friend.

Lily, contrary to Katie's belief, was not dead. In fact, she hadn't even scratched herself.

When she had jumped, she let herself free fall until she was halfway down, enjoying the feel of the wind on her face. She screamed out of pure adrenaline and exhilaration, and then-

she transformed.

In midair, she changed from human girl to her Animagus form of a golden eagle. She snapped out her wings and inwardly cringed as the wind forced them upward painfully. But she righted herself, pushing down hard and staying air born. _Note to self, _she thought, _don't do that again. _

She caught an air current and glided upward, reveling in the joy of her flight. _If only I could show James how this feels_, she thought happily, and then felt a surge of guilt.

Her eagle eyes picked out a detail far below. She focused on the crumpled form – Katie. Was she alive? Was she okay? She picked up on movement around her friend – black, hooded figures.

Death Eaters. And they'd just mistaken Katie for her.

Katie finally dried her eyes awhile later, putting a lid on her sadness for a moment. She needed to tell Sirius who would tell James…oh, God. To say he would be torn apart would be an understatement.

An eagle landed next to her, shuffling anxiously. It peered nervously around, and then, before her eyes, its edges began to shimmer. It elongated, lost its wings, grew hands, feet, hair – and then Katie realized what was going on. Her eyes widened in shock.

"Lily! You're – you're an Animagus!"

"Yes, I thought I told you that AGES ago, Katie," Lily said briskly, as her hair fell around her shoulders in a halo of red. She reached up to ruffle it unconsciously, and Katie nearly laughed. _I wonder if she realizes how much James has rubbed off on her. _

"Lily, I thought – _why aren't you dead?_ You jumped off an effing cliff!" Katie exclaimed wildly.

"What part of 'eagle Animagus' didn't you get?" Lily demanded. "But look, Katie, we don't have time! We've got to out of here!"

"Why? What's wrong? And Lily, I've something really important to tell you."

Lily ignored her, frantically planning a way back. "Sorry, Katie, what was that?"

"_James is alive!" _

Lily froze. "What did you just say?"

"He's _alive, _Lily, and we've been talking to him! That's why I came to find you!"

Lily's heart swelled. He was alive! But there were more important things. "Katie, that's wonderful, you've no idea, but we've _got _to get out of here! There are"- she lowered her voice-"Death Eaters surrounding us. They'll kill you and take me if they get the chance. We need a plan. _Now." _

"Oh, it's too late for that, Miss Evans. Much too late," said a smug voice from her left. She spun, horrified.

Lucius Malfoy was standing in front of her, casual with his wand out but pointed at the ground. Lily's eyes narrowed. Katie looked at her nervously, recognizing a tell tale sign of Lily's fury boiling to the surface.

"And just what, exactly, makes you think _that_?" she demanded, her voice trembling with unchecked anger.

"Look around you, Miss Evans," he said with an air of boredom. "You are surrounded. There's nowhere to go but with us."

Katie snapped without thinking, "Go with _you? _What do you think we are, Confunded?"

"Actually, I think you quite stupid for not coming with us," he said smoothly. Katie glanced around. The Death Eaters tightened their circle of doom.

"Well, I think you a complete asshole for being a Death Eater!" Lily shot back furiously. "So we're even."

"That's enough lip, Mudblood," Malfoy hissed back, his grey eyes narrowing and his hand tightening on his wand. Lily sucked in a breath, glaring at him. "Come with us, or"- he gestured to a burly Death Eater, who grabbed Katie in a headlock. She gasped and struggled, but he only tightened his grip. "Your friend will die," Malfoy finished, sneering triumphantly.

Lily shut her mouth but continued to glare daggers. "You're despicable," she spat, not being able to resist.

Malfoy raised an eyebrow. "I'm surprised at you, Miss Evans. Do you want your friend to die?"

Katie wondered if Lily could see that she was panicking. They were both going to die. Die, die, die. She had to _do _something…

"I'll come," Lily sighed finally, her shoulders sagging. "But you have to let Katie go first." The Death Eater pushed Katie forward. Malfoy grabbed Lily's arm roughly. "Let's go. _Incarcerous!_" Ropes bound and gagged Lily before she could say a word.

Katie screamed. Malfoy looked at her in disgust. "Kill the girl."

_Diffindo! _Lily thought frantically, and severed her ropes. "KATIE! NO!" She shot spell after spell at Malfoy and the Death Eaters frantically, but she was grabbed from behind and her wand was snatched out of her hand.

_I need a way to save her! _Lily thought desperately, and blue light burst from her hand and hit the Death Eater holding Katie, who staggered back. Lily noted in horror that a deep red gash had appeared across his stomach.

"Thanks, Lils!" Katie called, smiling briefly before turning to attack a Death Eater behind her. .

"_Avada Kedavra!" _shrieked Malfoy, aiming his wand at Katie. Green light burst from the tip before Lily could jump on him, knocking him to the ground. She scrambled up frantically, looking for Katie. She was on the ground. She wasn't moving.

"KATIE! NO! _NO!_" Lily rushed over to her and turned her body. The spell had hit her in the back, knocking her over. Her eyes were blank. They stared up at Lily, unseeing, never to laugh or smile again.

Lily lost control. She forgot about the wandless magic she had performed and rushed at Malfoy with her bare hands. Lily couldn't see, couldn't hear, couldn't feel….She would kill him, strangle him, watch him die with glee…she sprinted blindly towards the spot where he had fallen.

"YOU KILLED MY BEST FRIEND!" she yelled. "YOU'LL DIE FOR THAT, YOU'LL _DIE_!" Her fist connected with his throat and he choked. A fierce, evil kind of joy rose up in her –

A bang from a wand threw her up into the air and back to earth painfully. A wand tip was shoved into her neck as her vision cleared. "Don't move if you know what's good for you," Malfoy coughed.

Lily was too angry for tears. "Why would I move? Even the sight of my best friend's body would be better then your face." Malfoy slapped her hard across the face. The ring he was wearing cut a wide gash across her cheek, spilling blood into her mouth. Rather than shut her up, she laughed, taunting him –

Literally laughing into the face of death.


	24. An Unwanted Reunion

**A/N: One of my longer chapters, I think. But that's always good!**

Lily could hardly see through the wall of tears that had built up in front of her eyes. She was shunted along by Malfoy and the Death Eaters, who pushed her along and laughed. She refused to speak to them and stared straight ahead, her head held high.

They had bound her wrists again before she and Malfoy took a Portkey to wherever they were now. The rest of them had Apparated, and around half were gone now. _Why did they need twenty to take one girl? _Wondered Lily. _And _why _did Katie have to die? _The thought brought fresh tears, but she blinked them away. She couldn't, _wouldn't _give Malfoy that satisfaction.

They were in the middle of nowhere. Mud covered the entire landscape, and the day was cloudy. Lily searched for a land mark of any kind to tell her where she was, but it all blended together into two colors – brown and grey.

Her feet squelched for endless steps in the mud, and it was an effort to pull them from the muck's greedy hands. She had been wearing Muggle clothes at the time of her capture – jeans and a green turtleneck that James had loved – and it at least saved her from a robe hem being constantly stepped on.

_I need a plan, _she thought, green eyes searching the landscape once more. _I have to get out of here before I'm thrown in a cell, or – _she didn't let herself finish the thought.

Another half hour of endless walking occurred with no change in either scenery or Lily's thoughts. She thought that she could make out something on the horizon, however, but before she could look closer, she felt hot breath on her neck and a strong hand on her right wrist.

"Voldemort wants you, Evans," said a gravelly voice. "The Dark Lord wants you real bad."

"Enough, Yaxley," said Malfoy sharply. "The Dark Lord wants Evans _mostly _unharmed. You touching her does not qualify as unharmed." The grip Yaxley had on Lily's wrist disappeared. Lily didn't realize she was tense until every muscle in her body relaxed.

The object on the horizon was slightly more pronounced, and Lily recognized it for what it was – a turret on a castle. She blinked and frowned. What was a turret doing in the middle of nowhere?

Malfoy noticed her staring. "Look familiar, Evans? It should."

Lily broke her no speaking rule without thinking. "What? I've never been here before!"

"Not _here,_" said Malfoy cryptically, "but somewhere similar."

Lily automatically reviewed in her head and came up with one option. Hogwarts – the only castle she'd ever been to, let alone seen up close. But it _couldn't _be Hogwarts, that was where they had just left –

The rest of the castle was revealed as they drew closer. It _was _Hogwarts. It was an exact replica of her school, her home away from home. It was Hogwarts – but yet, it wasn't. The aura it gave off wasn't right – it didn't feel like home, it felt like a _jail. That's where they've been keeping and torturing James, _Lily thought with a flare of shock and anger.

The Death Eaters moved more quickly at the sight of their headquarters. Lily stumbled in the marsh and lost one of her sneakers. She turned around to retrieve it, but she was hustled along by the Death Eater behind her. Her foot sank into the mud, and it was instantly cold and grimy.

Lily's left hand unconsciously clenched in fear. Voldemort was in there, he'd torture her, kill her - . Memories slammed into her and replayed in front of her eyes in high speed – her parents' dead bodies, Voldemort's sneering face saying, "Join us, Miss Evans," and pain – searing, blinding, white hot pain, but she would not scream, she would _not – _

A rush of cold air saved her form her own memories. They had reached the doors of the Hogwarts simile. The entrance hall looked exactly the same – the torches, the stone, even the doors into the Great Hall. Her heart beat frantically, but she willed her head to stay calm.

They turned left out of the Entrance Hall and went down to the dungeons. The dungeons were the only thing different – Lily didn't recognize them at all. They'd been transformed into a maze. _There was a Greek maze like this, _thought Lily, _a death maze…am _I _going to die?_ The air grew colder as they descended, and the light was dim. Even the Death Eaters got lost in the half light once.

They finally brought her to a room at the end of a corridor. Some sixth sense told Lily that she was about to find out the exact reason that she was here. Her leg muscles tensed, sending a frantic message to the rest of her body to _run away! _But two Death Eaters had her arms firmly held – escape was impossible.

Malfoy stepped forward and rapped on the door, which swung open as if he had pushed it. He reached out a hand to Lily, and her flanking Death Eaters dropped her arms and stepped back. She stared at his hand coldly.

"Come, Miss Evans. You don't want to keep the Dark Lord waiting." Malfoy's genial tone was somewhat belayed by the slight impatience in his voice. Or was it anticipation? Lily had no way to tell. She stepped inside, but she ignored Malfoy's hand. He shut the door behind them both with an echoing bang.

It did not take long to find where Voldemort was in the almost empty room. He was sitting on his throne, one long finger absently stroking his rumored snake. Both sets of slitted eyes were fixed intently on the red headed teenager standing in front of them.

One side of Voldemort's thin mouth curved upward. "Finally." He murmured. "Our guest of honor." He slid gracefully onto his feet. The snake stayed draped across the top of the throne. Voldemort nearly strolled across to Lily, stopping directly in front of her.

"I'm surprised, Miss Evans, to say the least," he began. "You did not come immediately when we captured you dear Potter." His eyes dropped to the ring on Lily's finger. "Ah…or should I say, fiancé?" He took Lily's left hand to examine the ring, but she jerked it away.

"Don't touch me!"

A bit of mirth showed in his pitiless red eyes. "Very good. Never let your enemies in too close, Lily Evans, you never know what they may be planning…I suppose you're wondering why I brought you here?"

"I already know," she said coldly. Her voice betrayed her pain in the next sentence. "You told me the night you murdered my parents!"

"Oh yes," said Voldemort, his eyes appraising her carefully, raking up and down her body. "I remember that night. It wasn't so long ago, was it? It's only December, that was – August, was it not?"

"August fifteenth," said Lily, and her voice was suddenly low and dangerous. "I'll never forget it. Don't forget that you tortured _me._"

"I won't forget," Voldemort replied. "In fact, I quite regret it. You see, what I told you that night is merely the tip of the iceberg." Lily refrained from gasping. What else could he possibly be hiding?

Their eyes locked. "My offer still stands, Lily," he said quietly. Lily inwardly winced at the familiar use of her first name. She stalled for time. She couldn't give him a flat out no just now; they'd kill either her or James to influence her decision. But if she said yes….

So what to do?

"Why do you want _me _so badly?" she asked. "You keep hanging that over my head. Why not someone else? What do I have that's so special and important?"

"You don't know what I have to say?" asked the Dark Lord, smiling his curious thin lipped smile once more.

"What? Do I have all the makings of a personal lackey?" Fear was racing through Lily's veins, racing with anger. She wasn't sure which one was about to win out.

"You have the makings of a very powerful witch," he corrected smoothly. He began pacing around her, his eyes never leaving her face. The footsteps made soft noises on the stone. Malfoy's grey eyes followed his master greedily, occasionally flitting back to Lily.

"We've been watching you since your sixth year, Lily," Voldemort started again. "Your personality and qualities are perfect for us. Smart. Resourceful. Strong – beautiful." He brushed her wrist with his fingertips as he passed. His skin was rough, and Lily recoiled in utter disgust.

"But most of all – _powerful. _Raw, hidden power. Power you've never known or used." He was in front of her again. "It shows in your aura, in your eyes, your posture, in every step you take."

"I can unleash that power," he whispered. Silence permeated the room. Lily fought for words, but none came immediately to mind.

"What if I don't want it?" she asked finally, breaking the silence. "What if I decide I'm fine the way I am?"

Voldemort said nothing.

She unconsciously let her anger take control, and words spilled from her mouth and shot toward her opponent like poison darts. "What if I say I want absolutely nothing to do with you or your _filthy _Death Eaters _ever?_"

Voldemort still said nothing.

"You're _vile!_" she spat. "You murdered my parents in front of my bloody eyes, kidnap and torture my boyfriend, have my best friend killed, and now you expect me to join you just like _that _at the mention of power? What is WRONG with you?" She actually took a step forward, and an odd convulsion shook her body.

Voldemort's eyes lit with greed.

Lily faltered. "Wh- what?"

"Your anger towards me can begin to unleash the power you have hidden," he explained; the greed had crept snakelike into his voice. "There is one spell to unlock it completely."

"Which is?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"Now, Evans, you can't expect me to tell you before you've actually agreed!" He very nearly laughed, shaking his head. "Agree to join me – and then will I tell you."

"No."

"You have one day," he said suddenly, cutting the heating argument short. "If you refuse my offer, neither you nor Potter will leave this castle. Are we clear?" He turned towards the door. "Lucius!"

"Yes, master?" he asked, inclining his head. His eyes were uncharacteristically bright.

"Take Miss Evans to see her lover. The sniveling fool, he'll beg her to spare his own life. See if _that _influences her decision." He turned suddenly cold eyes back to Lily. "Your fiancé is a coward. All he wants is to save his own skin. I can see it in his mind."

"You're lying," Lily said, narrowing her eyes as Malfoy gripped her arm to drag her from the room. "James is a Gryffindor. He has more courage in his finger than you have in your entire body!"

"Take her away, Lucius. _Now." _

Lily stumbled from the room as Malfoy dragged her quickly away. The door slammed behind her as they reentered the labyrinth of corridors and doors.

Malfoy walked too quickly for Lily to keep up. "I'd join _us, _Evans," he said, pulling her along. "Mudblood though you may be, if the Dark Lord wants you, he'll have you."

"That's what _he _thinks," Lily snapped. Malfoy yanked her up to a stop in front of a guarded door. A thick Death Eater stood in front of the door. "This the girl, Lucius?" he grunted.

"No, it's a different one who's taking her place. Of course it is!" said Malfoy impatiently. "Now open the door." The Death Eater turned, rolling his eyes, and tapped the doorknob twice with his wand. A click sounded hollowly, and the door swung open.

Malfoy shoved Lily inside. "Hope he changes your mind," he sneered, and shut the door right on her heels. She jumped forward to avoid it. Lily wheeled to bang on the door in retaliation, to muffled laughs from outside.

"Lily?" asked a surprised voice. The voice was familiar, rich, loving; she'd been hearing it in her head ever since it had gone…

She turned.

Remus' POV

Remus was conducting a similar search to Katie's for both the latter and Lily, along with Sirius and Becky. For Remus, it was a panic-filled, desperate search, the opposite of Sirius, who coasted through life no matter what it threw at him. No wonder his Animagus form was a dog.

He crashed through the underbrush of the Forbidden Forest ahead of Sirius and Becky. "Remus, mate, slow down!" yelled Sirius. "We can't keep up!"

"Then go faster!" Remus yelled back. "We could be too late already!"

Sirius' ragged breathing reached his ears. "Remus, seriously. Becky's dead on her feet and she's tripping over the littlest stuff. Come on." Remus reluctantly slowed his pace until the other two caught up.

Becky was clutching her sides and her breaths came in labored gasps. She managed an apologetic smile to Remus, but it was marred by the pained expression on her face. "Go," she managed to rasp out. "You two – go. I'll – stay here."

Remus needed no second bidding.

Sirius was now able to follow him closely. After five minutes, Sirius shifted form, and put his black Lab nose to the ground to follow Katie's scent. He stopped, his nose in the air, as a gust of wind blew in from the west.

Remus halted as well. "What is it, Sirius? What's wrong?"

Sirius barked twice in fright and sprinted off through the woods. Remus followed him through the semi darkness and cold December air of the forest; branches and needles ripped up his face and arms as he strained to follow the dark shape that was Sirius.

The darkness began to lighten as they neared the edge of the forest. Sirius yelped once more in fear and changed back into a seventeen year old wizard. "Remus, mate, hurry up! _Hurry up! _Death Eaters have been here, I can smell them!"

Remus' breath came faster. His sense of foreboding told him that Katie was already gone. She couldn't be dead though, she _couldn't _be; he wouldn't believe it-

They had reached the edge of the forest.

Remus raced past Sirius. He looked around for anything that said Katie was alive. The first thing he saw was a humongous cliff. Scanning quickly, a nervous hole eating away at his heart, he saw the scuffed dirt, the trampled grass that meant many people had been here, and Lily and Katie had certainly put up a fight.

"Remus," whispered Sirius, pointing to a huddled shape. "Look." He whipped his head around in the direction Sirius pointed. He caught a glimpse of frazzled curly brown hair – _Katie. _

"Oh, _god, _Katie!" he yelled. "Don't be dead, Katie, please don't be dead!" He collapsed in front of her and grabbed her wrist to feel for a pulse. He couldn't feel a thing – not a flutter. Her face was pale, and she wasn't breathing.

She was dead, he realized. She would never come back. He was too late.

"Oh, god! Katie, _Katie, KATIE!" _He was hardly aware of the warm hand on his shoulder, the hoarse yell that ripped his lips, the sobs that shook his body. He could only see Katie lying motionless in front of him; her glassy eyes still held a trace of the shock she'd felt when the spell hit her.

"Katie," he whispered, and passed out.

-----

"Remus," murmured Katie in his ear. He couldn't see her; it was all darkness…but where was her voice coming from?

"Remus!" said Katie more insistently. "Save Lily! If you couldn't save me, get back to saving her!"

"_Remus! _Moony, come on!" This voice was different. The darkness was fading into gray – his eyes opened, and he was staring into Sirius' worried face. Salty tear tracks were just visible on his face. "Don't do that to me again!" he cried. "I need you here!"

"Sorry," said Remus groggily. Then his dream caught up to him and he sat up too quickly. A rush of dizziness enveloped him, and he put out a hand to steady himself, accidentally brushing Katie's cool arm. He removed it quickly, not able to bear the memory of when that same arm was warm and wrapped gently around his waist.

"Lily," he muttered. "Where is she?"

More pain, if that was possible, entered Sirius' dark eyes. "She's not here. They took her with them already."

Remus banged a fist into his palm. "We have to go, _now!_"

Sirius, for once, hesitated.

"Don't you think we should tell Dumbledore or someone first? We still don't know where they are." Remus halted at Sirius' unprecedented turn to sensibility.

"We don't have that much time. We need to go!"

"What about Katie?" This made him truly stop to think.

"I'll bury her here."

"What about her parents? The rest of her friends? She deserves a proper funeral, don't you think? And don't forget she's a half blood. Her dad would never be able to visit her grave."

"She said to save Lily, though!" Sirius obviously had no idea what he was talking about, as they had merely rushed out when Katie or Lily did not reappear, but Remus rolled on. "That was what she must have died trying to do. That's what I'm going to do now – and then I'll never hurt anyone again. I'll stay away from love." Sirius now looked at him with what seemed like concern for his sanity at this sudden declaration, but refrained from commenting.

"If we're going to do that, we need to know where she is, who we're taking, and we need to talk to James through the mirror again. Or have you forgotten that _he _was captured, too?"

Remus was edgy. There was absolutely no _time _for debate! They needed to leave, here, now, before someone else was killed. "Okay, okay! We'll go back. I'll stay long enough to see that Katie will be buried properly, and then I'm _gone _to honor what she died to do – and to save my best mate."

Sirius seemed to be able to tell that this was as close to a compromise as Remus was going to get. "Okay, Moony. Are you sure you haven't accidentally performed a Switching Spell on the pair of us, though? This is as reckless as I've _ever _seen you. And I'm being-" he shuddered at the next thought – "_sensible_. After this whole thing is over, make sure I never do this again, okay?"

Remus cracked a small smile. "Deal, mate." He stood up, but then immediately bent back down to cradle Katie's long body against his chest. Her hair still smelled slightly of the shampoo that she had used that morning. Her legs dangled over his left arms as he lifted her bridal style.

Sirius stepped forward and waved his wand over the spot where she had lain. A silver plaque appeared that read:

_At this spot, Katie Erikson was cut down by the followers of Lord Voldemort. She died attempting to save her best friend, Lily Evans, from the same fate. It was a noble death, and those she left behind will treasure her memory._

_Rest in peace, Katie. _

Remus smiled gratefully at his friend at this tribute. He kissed the top of Katie's head as he and Sirius made their way back toward Hogwarts.

**A/N: Okay, how was it? I'm working on how characters show their emotions, and it's not quite perfected yet. **

**Also, fellow author **_**Dedikated **_**has offered to write several companion stories to AHD about the couples you don't get to see much in this story. So far, they will be about Katie and Remus, Leah and Sirius, and Erika and Edward. More information will be given on this. **

**Last but not least…we're nearing the end, people! I can NOT believe it. We've only got about ten chapters left (**_**only?**_**) and then it's all over! I've got the last paragraph written, but not the entire last chapter. **

**Love you all! FantasyFan5**


	25. Lily's Decision

**A/N: This chapter was kind of hard to write. I wanted Remus to have strong emotions, and I think I got that across, but when I re read it I thought it was boring. I REALLY hope that it wasn't. Don't worry; Lily's POV is in here too. **

**IMPORTANT: I have changed my mind. Originally, two characters were to die. (****Dedikated ****and ****Dracoslover9 ****know who.) One character has gotten a reprieve. Yay!**

**Please tell me what you think in a review!**

"NO!"

Remus had reached the point in the forest where they had left Becky behind. She had caught her breath, but it had been cruelly knocked out of her by the shock of Katie's death.

"_Katie! _What happened, Remus?" demanded Becky, her voice thick and husky with tears.

"We were too late," Sirius answered for him, looking at the ground. "The Death Eaters were long gone."

"What about Lily?"

"Gone," said Remus this time. "They took her with them."

Becky leaned against a tree and slid all the way down it, covering her face with her knees and hands so they couldn't see her tears. Remus could, however, see and hear her shaking sobs.

She eventually raised a tearstained face. "This isn't fair," she whispered. "Neither of them should be gone. Oh, god, _why?_" She buried her face with another sob, which slowly escalated until she was bawling.

Remus was at a loss what to do, and he couldn't carry Katie forever. He gave Sirius a meaningful glance, and Sirius crouched down to whisper haltingly in Becky's ear to calm her slightly. Her sobs slowed and she stood, but her eyes were still waterfalls. She followed Remus and Sirius back down their winding path.

When they emerged from the forest, the bright light hurt Remus' eyes. They were by the lake, and snow once more crunched beneath their feet, sparkling cheerfully in the sun. Remus wished it wouldn't. How could anything still be gorgeous when Katie was dead? He caught sight of two fifth years having a snowball fight near the Entrance Hall. Did they realize that a student had been cut down? Could they feel the loss as he could?

The sad procession slowly made its way back toward Hogwarts. As they reached them, the fifth years stopped and stared. "Is she…dead?" asked a tall, blond Hufflepuff curiously, pausing in the act of throwing a snowball at his chubby friend.

Remus threw him a sharp look. "Can't you tell?"

The snowball fell from the Hufflepuff's hand.

Sirius slipped on the slick floor of the Hall when they entered. He swore loudly, attempting to regain his balance. Tiny Professor Flitwick poked his head out of a classroom door. "Mr. Black!" he squeaked indignantly. "I must protest the use of such – _my stars!" _His mouth fell open at the sight of Katie's limp body. He made an attempt to speak, but no sound came out. It took him awhile to form a sentence.

"What happened?"

"Death Eaters," said Remus shortly. Becky tensed behind him, her face extremely pale. "We need to see Professor Dumbledore. Now."

"Of course, of course. And McGonagall should know as well…_Merlin_…" He tottered off quickly down the hallway. The three friends, supporting Katie, followed in his wake.

Remus looked around at the castle walls, which had seemed so much like his second home this morning. They loomed above him, grey and forbidding. It _was _home, but now that home wasn't protecting him, wasn't his sanctuary. In the recent events, everything about it had changed.

Remus only became aware that they had stopped when he nearly ran into Sirius. He stopped short, gripping Katie closer to his chest. Her body was beginning to get heavier, and his arms were starting to tire. His elbows, were the bulk of her weight lay, were sore.

"Minerva!" shouted Professor Flitwick, banging on a door. "Minerva, open the door! This is _urgent!" _

The door swung open and Professor McGonagall filled the doorway. "Has Potter been found? What's going on?' she asked wildly. Sirius stepped aside so she could see Remus and his burden.

"They took Lily with them too," said Remus. "They're…gone."

McGonagall's knees went weak, and she gripped the doorframe for support. Her face drained of color. "Katie…is she dead?" she asked, though she already knew the answer. Remus thought it was ironic that the first time she called Katie by her first name, she was dead.

He didn't want to say those words aloud. It made it final – made him realize that she wasn't going to magically come back to life or glare at Leah for laughing at her or kiss Remus. He much preferred to live in the fantasy world where she still lived. But…

"Yes," he answered finally. "She's dead." His voice cracked, and his already sore heart cracked in two with a lancing, sharp pain that rent his entire torso.

McGonagall met his eyes, and he saw that her pain nearly mirrored his own. "Lay her in her, Remus," she said, and Remus could tell that she was trying to keep her own emotions in check for their sake. She stepped away from the door and ushered him inside to her office.

It was slightly bigger than a normal teacher's office, Remus saw, seeing as she was the Deputy Headmistress. A fireplace complete with burning flames adorned one wall, and her desk was up against another. It was decorated with Gryffindor colors and hangings, and Remus saw just how loyal she was to her House.

McGonagall conjured a mattress and levitated it into the only blank stretch of space, where Remus gratefully put Katie. He tenderly brushed away a curl of brown hair that had fallen across her now stark white face and shut her staring eyes. He kissed her forehead and looked up. McGonagall's eyes had unwillingly filled with tears.

"You loved her," she said simply.

Remus nodded. "Love," he corrected. "I still do."

She motioned for Remus, Sirius, and Flitwick to sit down, and then shut the door with a flick of her wand before seating herself behind her desk. "Where were you two when it happened?" she asked, directing her question at the two Marauders present. "Were you there? What Death Eater did this? How did they get in?" she asked quietly, but with urgency about her voice.

Remus shook his head. "We weren't there. We were too late. But she hadn't – she hadn't been-" He stopped and swallowed shakily. "She hadn't been – _dead _– for very long."

McGonagall sighed. "Where was she found?"

"On the far outskirts of the Forbidden Forest," said Sirius, shifting in his chair slightly guiltily. McGonagall did not comment on the fact that they had entered the Forest without permission, but rather let him continue. "Lily must have been there. We sent Katie to look for her when she didn't show up for hours. We should have gone with her!" He cried suddenly. "We should have realized that two wouldn't be enough if Death Eaters showed up-"

Remus interrupted, his own guilt washing in tidal waves over his body. "How could we have been so _careless_? We were _stupid_!" Remus lowered his head into his hands and grabbed fistfuls of sandy hair. He resisted the urge to sob or lash out and only clutched harder at his scalp. He wanted to yell, to scream his rage at the heavens for claiming this innocent life so far ahead of her time. She should have lived; he should have been there to help; _none _of this should have happened!

McGonagall spoke again. "You are seventeen," she said, understanding in her voice. "You cannot be expected to make perfect decisions every moment of your life. How were you to know that Death Eaters would show up?" Remus didn't reply.

Professor Flitwick attempted to cast a feeble Cheering Charm, but he was so upset himself that the atmosphere barely changed. Remus slowly let go of his hair, but bit his lip so hard to keep from screaming that he drew blood. The taste – salty and strong – spilled into his mouth, but he could care less.

McGonagall stood. "I am going to alert Professor Dumbledore. _Stay here. _We don't want anymore of you hurt today." She opened the door only enough for her to slide out, as if she was nervous that if she opened the door too wide, four Stunning Spells would nail her in the chest. Remus caught sight of her hand drawing her wand before the door clicked shut.

Remus and Sirius glanced at each other and then away. Flitwick shifted nervously in his seat. The seconds turned to minutes as they waited for the Head of Gryffindor to return, occupied only by their own thoughts. Finally, the door swung open and Professor Dumbledore stepped over the threshold.

His normally twinkling blue eyes were two cold chips of blue ice in his skull. He seemd almost dangerous, although all of the anger he obviously felt was contained and blasted out only through his eyes. Gone was the frail headmaster that had presided over feasts – now Remus could easily see who had defeated Grindewald. McGonagall appeared behind him, panting from the effort to keep up.

Dumbledore looked at Remus, and the anger in his eyes lessened. "What happened?" he asked him.

Remus looked at Sirius. He couldn't do this. Sirius met his glance and understood, seeing the pain in his best mate's eyes. "You see," Sirius began, turning to Dumbledore, "it all started when we told Katie to find Lily…" Dumbledore listened intently, as if some hidden meaning was buried beneath his words.

Remus' eyes drifted back toward where Katie lay. The sight was like a magnet – he couldn't look away for very long, unlike Sirius, who seemed to be looking anywhere but at Katie. Though it hurt to see her dead, he didn't think he'd be able to bear it when she was six feet under and he couldn't see her face.

She could have been sleeping but for the unnatural slackness to her body or the now grayish tint to her skin. Her face was turned away from him. Firelight danced on her fingers, giving the illusion of slight movement. He longed to look into her eyes just one last time, to see the spark of life that had long since left.

"…but when we got there, it was too late," Sirius was saying. "Lily was gone, and Katie was-" he fell silent.

Dumbledore nodded. He seemed to come to a decision as he looked at Remus. "Voldemort wants Lily for a reason," he told him. "A personal motive, if you will."

Sirius went pale. "You don't mean like _physical-_"

"No, Mr. Black, nothing like that," reassured Dumbledore. "_Power _reasons."

Sirius' body relaxed by a fraction. "So can we help or not?" He asked bluntly.

The Headmaster frowned, obviously disliking the situation. "You may be the only ones who can help."

Sirius looked torn between celebration that he was allowed to fight and seriousness at the situation. "Okay," he finally settled for.

Dumbledore shook his head. "So eager for something that could easily be your own demise!" Remus could understand how his best friend felt, however. Dumbledore could not expect them to just sit there, waiting in agony to find out whether their friends lived or died.

He glanced back toward Katie and then tore his eyes away again with an effort to hear what Dumbledore was saying. "We will leave soon," said the man, clasping his hands together tightly. "As soon as we determine their location. I fear that we may get there too late even so."

Remus locked eyes with him. Passion burned behind each word.

"Not if I can help it."

--Lily's POV—

"_James!" _Lily exclaimed, throwing herself toward him without thinking. He had stood upon sight of her and his strong, muscular arms made their way around her waist to hold her tightly. She drank in his smell, the feel of his body finally pressed against hers.

"Oh, Lily," he sighed. "Not you, too."

Lily pulled away at his sudden wince of pain. Remembering his broken rib, she pulled out her wand and flourished it, aiming for James' left side. He visibly relaxed as his rib was healed.

"Thanks," he said in relief, which quickly turned to confusion. "How do you still have a wand?"

"Long story. I'll tell you later," said Lily, not wanting to tell him at all about the decision she had to make – and soon. She leaned on tiptoe to kiss his lips deeply. "I was so worried," she murmured into his chest.

"You have no idea how freaked I was, Lily. Even Gideon was scared."

She pulled away. "Gideon?" She looked around, and her eyes fell on Gideon, sitting in a corner looking both amused and sad. He face turned a shade of red to shame her hair, but she managed to keep her composure. "Oh! I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there. Who are you exactly?"

"Gideon Prewitt," James answered for him. Gideon waved a hand in acknowledgement. "His younger sister, Molly, was a few years ahead of us."

Lily studied him. "You two look a lot alike."

Gideon cracked half a smile. "I hear that a lot. God, I hope she's okay. The last thing I heard from her, she was ecstatic because that Weasley boy asked her out. That was before I was taken here." Lily wasn't sure how to respond to that, so she said nothing.

She leaned against James like she'd longed to do for the past three days. She'd never imagined she'd see him again in an old cell. Her expression became suddenly sober. She couldn't let him die. She wouldn't.

"Lily," said James after a time. "I don't want to bring this up, but what was going on with you over there? I got the feeling Sirius didn't want to tell me everything."

Lily blew out a breath. "Let's sit. I've been standing for forever, it seems." James sat as requested, taking Lily's hand to pull her down as well. He wasn't going to let her go for a minute, Lily could tell.

"You're wearing my favorite sweater," whispered James so Gideon couldn't hear, and Lily almost forgot her plight in the intoxicating sound of his voice. Almost.

"I was trying to remind myself of you," she told him wistfully. "I was…a step beyond depression for awhile, let's say."

"Over me?" James asked incredulously. "I'm fine!"

"You call being captured, tortured multiple times, and being locked up _fine?" _

"I would have been fine eventually."

"Eventually," sighed Lily. "Eventually, we'll get out of here. I promise, James."

"How can you promise?" asked Gideon bitterly, crossing his arms. "I've been here for months and haven't even come close to getting out. Believe me, I've tried."

"I never said _alive," _Lily responded. James groaned.

"Don't talk like that, Lily. We _will _get out alive."

"Or at least one of us will," said Lily, touching his arm. Another wave of guilt washed over her as she avoided the topic of Voldemort. If _she_ couldn't get back in one piece, she'd be damned if James wouldn't.

James locked eyes with her. "_Both _of us," he said firmly.

Gideon cleared his throat. "The _three _of us. As soon as we have something even close to a plan."

James noticed the speculative look on Lily's face. "What? What is it?"

"I was just thinking," she replied vaguely. "I'm trying to figure out where we are. It looked…it looked like…"

"You mean they let you _see?" _asked Gideon, sitting up straight.

"Partly," Lily backtracked. "Malfoy made me take a Portkey with him into the middle of nowhere. There was a ton of marsh, but nothing else except for the building we're in. It's like a duplicate of Hogwarts, James; it looks exactly the same!"

"Work on that, then," ordered Gideon, his gaunt face lighting. "You could be our ticket out, Lily!"

James studied her expression. "Lily, how long ago did you get here? And where's your other shoe?"

Lily avoided the first question. "I lost it in the marsh. It came off."

"But when did you get here?" James persisted.

"I didn't check the time!" said Lily defensively.

"You didn't just get here, did you?" he prodded gently, noticing her preoccupied state._ Blast, _thought Lily, _when did he get so perceptive? _

"Okay, okay, you caught me," she relented. "I didn't just get here. I've been here an hour already."

"What did Voldemort say?" he asked.

She tensed in his arms. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Lily, you're a terrible liar."

"Can we not talk about this?" she pleaded, twisting in his arms to look at him. "Please?"

He sighed. "Later then, if you'll promise tell me. If it's important, you would tell me, wouldn't you?"

Lily bit her lip. "I love you, James, do you know that?"

"Lily, stop trying to distract and answer – wait, you what?" he faltered.

"You know I'd do anything for you, right?"

James' bewilderment turned to suspicion. "Lily," he said warningly, "just what exactly are you planning?"

"Oh, nothing," she said offhandedly, shivering in the cell's cold air.

"Lily, please," implored James, holding her forearms and looking into her eyes desperately. "_Please _don't do anything reckless. I don't want to lose you."

_You may have to, _thought Lily, _but at least you'll be _alive. Before she could answer him, the voice of Remus came through the mirror.

"James! Pick up the mirror, mate, Lily's gone! They took her, I'm so sorry-"

"Remus, she's with me," James interrupted him, taking the mirror out from a pocket. "She's alive."

"Oh, thank God!" breathed Remus, and though Lily couldn't see him yet, she could picture his shoulders and torso relaxing in utter relief. James now held the mirror so they could both see it and Gideon inched closer.

"What's going on over there? What's wrong? Lily hasn't told me anything," James asked him with a sidelong glance at Lily. She shifted guiltily in his lap.

"Well, besides – besides Katie," Remus started.

"Katie? What happened to her?"

Remus looked at Lily pleadingly. "Lily didn't tell you that?"

Lily drew in a shaky breath. "James, they – they killed her. They killed Katie when they came for me." She began to cry, hiding her tears from the room by burying her face in James' robes. She could feel his shock through the tension in his body. He hadn't known Katie for very long, but the news would still hurt him just as badly.

"I can't believe them!" Lily continued. "All she was doing was looking for me and then they came and everyone was dueling, trying to capture and Katie fought back and Malfoy – Malfoy-" she gulped, trying to regain control of herself. "I tried to stop him, Remus, I swear! I did something to the Death Eater ordered to kill her and a huge gash formed in his chest. I don't know what happened. I was trying to hold everyone else but Malfoy just raised his wand and – Remus, I'm so sorry, it's all my fault!" She turned to the mirror, remorse and tears darkening her voice and expression.

"Don't blame yourself," said Remus, suddenly sharp. Lily was startled out of the remainder of her tears. "If there's anyone to blame, blame You Know – Voldemort."

Lily blinked. "Since when do _you _say the name?"

"Since he killed my girlfriend," Remus said, anger replacing the grief in his eyes. "I lost my fear."

Lily took a deep breath. "So what's happened?" Remus recounted the recent events in an undertone, knowing that anyone could overhear and realize the prisoners had contact with the outside world.

"Listen, Lily," Remus said urgently, seeing the despair and loss of hope in her face. "Dumbledore has a plan. He's going to let us come. _Don't give up. _Don't do anything drastic. We'll save all three of you, I swear!" He said it so fiercely that Lily almost believed he would walk through the door that second. But her thoughts were set in stone. James would not know anything. She would save him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Twenty four hours had passed.

The cell door banged open, startling Lily from a doze. Johansson stormed into the room and hauled up Lily and James. "Let's go," he growled. "You stay," he snarled at Gideon, who had begun to rise. He sat back down reluctantly. Malfoy also waited outside the door, and they set off down the corridors of the dungeons.

"Anger management," whispered James to Lily, but she was too scared to laugh. She groped for his hand and squeezed it tightly, wanting to feel his comfort as much as wanting to provide her own.

It didn't take James long to figure out what was going on. "We're going to Voldemort again," he said to Lily quietly.

"Yes," she replied reluctantly.

"You knew." It wasn't a question.

"I'm sorry!" Lily whispered, enormous guilt weighing down on her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked James. His hazel eyes were hurt, confused, and Lily's resolve almost dissolved in remorse. She managed to hold firm. This was, after all, for him.

"I didn't want you to worry," she replied.

"So you bore the burden by yourself?" James asked incredulously as they turned a corner. "That's not – you could've – Lily, I-"

"Shut up and keep walking," snapped Johansson. Malfoy turned gloating eyes to Lily.

"You didn't tell him? You mean he doesn't _know?" _

"Leave me alone!" she said angrily.

The reached the door of Voldemort's throne room for what Lily hoped was the last time for James. It certainly wasn't going to be _her _last. The door swung open without being touched, and James and Lily were marched inside.

Torchlight flickered over Voldemort's face, making it even more frightening. His red eyes glinted when they flashed toward the couple. He did not smile, but smugness entered his cold eyes at the sight of their clasped hands.

"So, what is your decision, Miss Evans? Will you sign your death warrant? Or will you join me?" James squeezed her hand.

"Live, Lily," he whispered. "Whatever is going on, please live."

"I've made no decision," Lily declared, trying to sound braver than she really was. Her entire body was shaking badly, and she knew he could see it. "I have a deal for you."

"No deals," said Voldemort. "Join me or die."

"I'd rather die!" she said back vehemently. "My power will die with me." James looked at her, obviously confused.

Voldemort betrayed a hint of decision. _His greed will be the death of him, _thought Lily absently. "You will let me stay here unharmed," she continued. "James will be set free. I will learn to use my power by myself, the way I want to."

Voldemort appraised her carefully. "No, I don't think so."

Lily faked bravado. "Really? So you'd rather Dumbledore teach me how to use it against you?" Now the Dark Lord was extremely undecided. She could practically see the battle raging inside his head.

"Dumbledore is a fool," he hissed finally. "He will not teach you for fear that your power will consume you and your personality will disappear."

Lily blinked. She hadn't known about the disappearing personality card. Maybe he was lying. "I can convince him," she said. "You can't break into his mind, and there's no way you can cast the Imperius Curse to influence him not to teach me. But I could." She hoped he could not tell that she would never do that.

Voldemort's eyes narrowed. "Very well. You'll have your wish. But on one condition."

"Which is?" Lily felt almost detached from her body. She was scared to death inside, and drifted away to a safe spot in her head.

"You can never go back to Hogwarts," Voldemort said, dropping the bomb. "Ever. You will stay here for the rest of your life."

Lily's mouth went dry. She'd been expecting this, but it didn't make it any less painful. If she wanted to save James, she had to do it.

"And if I escape?" she asked, already knowing and dreading the answer.

"You will die," Voldemort said.

It was if they were discussing the weather. Lily's fear had left her. She'd already resigned herself to this. She glanced at James, who for the first time was speechless. Fear was written clearly across his face, and his face was pale as death. She leaned over and kissed him deeply for the last time, pressing him close to her. She memorized every detail of him in that one second. When she pulled away, his face was wet with her own silent tears.

"I'll do it," she said.

"NO!"

James had found his voice. He looked at Lily, horrified. "Lily, don't! You don't have to do this! Please, no!"

"_Crucio!" _

Malfoy had his wand pointed at James. His long face was lit with the insane joy of causing another's pain. James fell to the floor with out a sound, face twisted in pure agony.

"No!" screamed Lily. "STOP IT! You swore, you said you wouldn't! You said you'd leave him alone!"

Malfoy just laughed, and Voldemort said, "I said no such thing." But he turned to Malfoy and said lazily, "That's enough." He turned to Lily. "Now you see what will happen if you try to run away, Miss Evans. Learn quickly – if you have nothing to show in three days – let's just say you won't be so fortunate as to be released."

"Lily, _please_," whispered James. "Don't do this…not for me."

Her lip trembled and more tears began to fall, glistening and making an echoing sound of raindrops on the stone floor. Didn't he know how hard this already was? "I can't stand here and watch you die," she said quietly. "Please don't ask me to." His own pain hurt her to watch; she had to turn away, towards Voldemort.

"Self sacrifice," he murmured. "I suppose you _wouldn't _have done well as a Slytherin."

"Let him go," Lily pleaded. "Let him Apparate away."

Voldemort's eyes narrowed slightly in thought. Despite the gentlemanly façade, Lily could feel the coiled power, lurking in a dark corner of his mind, ready to strike someone down with the twitch of a wand. "Let him go," he said finally. "Blindfold him first."

Malfoy bowed. "Yes, master. But might I suggest-"

"No, I think not," Voldemort interrupted, and Lily could feel the power begin to roil and move, beginning to focus in on the target in its crosshairs. "You see, Lucius, _I _do the thinking around here, and _you _will do as you're told. Understand?"

Malfoy shrank back against the wall again. "Yes, Lord."

"Good. Now take Potter away." His eyes turned so quickly to Lily that she jumped. "Do _not_ make me regret this decision, Miss Evans," he said dangerously. "If I hear tell of you creating an escape plan or learning to use your magic against me – I will not hesitate to kill the both of you personally. _You will not leave here._"

"I know what I've done," said Lily, staring back, which Voldemort didn't expect. "Trust me, I know. Now let James go."

Malfoy waved his wand, and a tightly bound blindfold appeared around James' eyes. As hard as it was to watch her boyfriend being bound, Lily knew it was for the best. He'd go free. She, of course, would be captive forever, but at least both of them weren't prisoners. Voldemort had who he wanted, and James would be safe.

"I'm going with them," she announced suddenly. "To make sure James goes free." Without waiting for an answer or approval, she followed Malfoy as he led James out of the door.

JAMES POV

Going through the corridors with sight was bad enough. Walking through them blind was torture.

James was fuming. What on _earth _had possessed Lily to do that? Had she gone completely _mad? _Now if she attempted to escape, she would die. She was Voldemort's experiment now. A toy. Was she _sure _she knew what she had gotten herself into?

He tripped over uneven flagstones as they emerged. He assumed they were outside, as the air became suddenly warmer and a breeze ruffled him already mussed hair. It was still chilly outside, but it was a nice change from the teeth chattering cold of the dungeons. A small hand made its way into his hand and squeezed. Angry though he was, he would never see her again. He squeezed back.

He could have taken care of himself. Why, Lily?

The blindfold was lifted from his eyes, and he could see the courtyard they were now standing in. Lily had been right – the scenery was nearly nonexistent. The air wasn't balmy nor freezing, it was merely somewhere between the two. Mud and bog covered the land around the castle. It was only being held up by magic, James could see that.

Malfoy shoved him forward. "Go stand in that circle there."

James hesitated, envisioning the circle dropping out from under him or some magical sensor sending out a chimaera or something equally horrible. He glanced at Lily, who nodded slightly, though she too looked unsure. He stepped forward, his hand automatically groping in his pocket for his wand, only to remember that it wasn't there. He stepped over the line hesitantly – nothing happened.

"I need my wand back," James said pointedly to Malfoy.

The Death Eater seemed disappointed that he had remembered. He scowled and produced the wand from the left hand pocket of his robes. He tossed it to James, who caught it deftly with a Chaser's reflexes. "You can't leave yet," Malfoy cautioned. He advanced, wand out. James tensed, ready to attack with bare hands if necessary.

Lily caught the back of Malfoy's robes. "Don't you dare."

Malfoy shook her hand free. "Get off me! It's just a simple Tongue Tying Jinx. I'm not going to hurt him."

"That wasn't part of the deal," Lily said indignantly.

Malfoy laughed. "The Dark Lord isn't stupid, Evans. Did you really think he would let Potter go so he could blab to Dumbledore everything that's happened here?" James _hated_ to admit he had a point. The first thing he would have done would have been to rush to Dumbledore and confess everything.

But Lily could still talk.

Lost in his train of thought, he didn't notice until too late that Malfoy's wand was up again. A curious and unpleasant feeling occurred, like his tongue was rolling completely back on itself. In the next second it was gone, and everything was back to normal.

"Tell me, Potter, who was in that cell with you?" Malfoy asked, testing.

James opened his mouth to say, 'Gideon', but found he couldn't speak and made a choking noise. Lily took a step forward, but fell back with a glare at Malfoy when she realized the effects of the spell.

_Why _had she sacrificed herself? James asked himself yet again. They'd been together for one day, one shining day, and now they'd be ripped apart again.

He looked at her like the sight was water and he was dying of thirst. He would never, _never _see her again. He memorized each detail of her face, every shining strand of red hair, each fleck of green in her eyes. Her eyes he saved for last. They watched him now, worried, urging him to save himself.

And leave her here to die? How could she ask that of him?

James looked at Malfoy. "At least let me say goodbye. I'll never see her again."

Malfoy smirked. "How touching. Go on, say your goodbyes."

James stepped halfway out of the circle and held out his arms. Lily rushed forward and hugged him tightly. "I have a plan," she whispered in his ear. "Wait and see. Don't forget about me."

He slipped the mirror inconspicuously into her pocket. She'd have some help still. He wouldn't cut all her lifelines. "Never, Lily, I promise. How could I?"

Lily pulled away reluctantly and smiled weakly. "Stay safe."

"Look who's talking," James replied, smiling slightly, but his heart was heavy. He turned to step back into the circle, but Lily caught his arm.

"I meant it when I said I loved you."

"Hurry up," said Malfoy impatiently. "Let's get this done."

James didn't move. "I love you too, Lily." He stepped back into the circle without breaking their gaze. He turned to the Death Eater. He couldn't resist one last crack. "Can I go now, oh slimeball?" The insult didn't bring as much satisfaction as normal, but it made him feel a tiny bit better.

"Go already, then."

James almost couldn't do it. Lily looked at him. "Go, James."

He turned on the spot. The last thing he saw was a tear dripping from one green eye as two fell from his own.

**A/N: OWW! I sprained my wrist in P.E. and it REALLY hurt to type this. It's finally done. **

**FIFTEEN PAGES! THIS CHAPTER WAS 15 PAGES LONG!**


	26. Lessons in Love and Power

**A/N: I began typing this four days after the last update, so I tried if this still took forever. Honest. I hope you enjoy the chapter – more and more people are reading this now, and it's been added to two more C2s, including one for the best Harry Potter fan fics ever. I am so excited! This chappie is also slightly more cheerful, I know the last few have apparently been tear jerkers. **

**Also, be on the lookout for the ENHANCED – even BETTER – version of this popping up on MuggleNet sometime soon. I've had an account for months and everything, so I think I'm going to review each chapter, edit them some (well, hack at them and transform them), and then put them up. I need to know if you all would read it, though. Who would???**

James landed behind The Three Broomsticks pub and immediately collapsed. Tears left salty tracks down his face and he pounded the earth with his fists. Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why had he left? Why had he left her there? No way would Voldemort keep his word. It wasn't like he could tell Dumbledore anything now!

He lay shuddering on the ground for a few more moments, attempting to gather himself together. He arranged his face into a mask of no emotion and took a deep breath. He could do this. He wouldn't let his emotions get the better of him. He'd made his decision. Now he was going to live with it.

He shoved himself up off of the ground and stumbled up the path to Hogwarts. He wondered vaguely if he would even be able to get inside. Weren't there enchantments around the gates? Would Dumbledore realize he was there and come let him in? He strongly considered going inside The Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer to help him think straight, but that would lead to unwanted questions.

Lost in a haze of thoughts, he hardly noticed where his feet had carried him past – the Shrieking Shack. He smiled slightly. Of course! He could get in through there. It'd be painful crawling through that tunnel all the way to Hogwarts, but at least he wouldn't be shivering outside the gates.

He checked to make sure no one was watching – as if – and crept into the Shack. The decrepit house was pitch black, and he had difficulty seeing. He made his way slowly to the living room. James strained his eyes against the darkness. He took cautious steps forward. He felt something hard bump against his hip and realized that he had reached the living room.

He knelt and made his way toward the hole in the floor. He felt around with his hands before moving forward. He reached out to feel the ground and felt only air. It unnerved him for a moment, but then he regained his composure and dropped down into the passageway.

After five minutes, James' back hurt like hell. He kept crouching on his hands and knees, telling himself angrily to stick it out; he'd endured so much worse. _Pain is temporary, _he told himself, frustrated, _death for Lily is permanent. _

Eventually, the cramped tunnel turned upwards, and James clambered gratefully out, stretching his aching limbs. He frowned. What was that creaking noise? Then he remembered in a flash. Oh, bloody hell-!

WHAP!

James suddenly found himself staring up at the stars on his back. His stomach was sore, and he groaned. He'd been so relieved to get out that he'd completely forgotten about the Whomping Willow. How could he have been so stupid?

Cursing himself mentally, he ducked another blow aimed at his face and rolled out of the way. He scrambled to his feet and ran out of the range of the deadly tree. He dodged yet another persistent branch, and then he was clear. Heaving a huge sigh, he transformed into a stag to run faster back to Hogwarts now that he was inside the grounds.

Gray sunlight dappled the grass as James ran nearly without sound, like poetry in motion. Hooves hit the slightly frost hardened ground, sinking through soft snow. Though he felt guilty about it, James felt what would have been a smile creeping across his face and stretched his legs farther. Exhilaration blossomed in his chest. Never, ever, could he forget what it felt like to run in this form.

All too soon, it was over, and he had reached the front doors. James shifted to human form somewhat regretfully and opened the front doors into the Entrance Hall. He suddenly felt relieved. Despite all of the horrors he had just lived through, even though Lily was still held captive far away from here, he was home. James was safe. He closed his eyes, savoring the feeling.

"James?" a familiar voice asked. "Is that you?"

He turned. A very haggard looking Alice was staring at him from the stairs incredulously. Her hair was lank and her eyes had lost their happy twinkle. She gasped. "James! You've escaped, you've come back!" Her face cracked in a wide smile and she rushed to hug him tightly.

"We were so worried!" she said. Her words came out too fast in her relief, and she was babbling. She began tugging him towards the stairs. "Everyone's dying to see you!" she informed him. "They'll be so relieved, especially after Katie…." She let her voice trail off. Then she seemed to remember something and continued, "You don't know what happened, do you?"

"I know," he contradicted. They reached the seventh floor landing and began to head for the common room. "Lily told me."

Alice stopped dead. "Lily?"

"She…" James began to say, but the effects of the tongue tying jinx kicked in, and he couldn't speak. He pointed to his throat, trying to convey the fact that he couldn't speak.

Alice's eyes widened. "James! James, what is it? Are you choking?"

"No, I'm not choking," he said. "They jinxed-" Again he lost his voice, and choked on his own tongue.

"Tongue Tying Jinx," muttered Alice, her eyes narrowed. "You can't say anything about where you were, can you?" He shook his head mutely.

"Damn it," swore Alice vehemently. James' jaw dropped. Alice _never _swore. "There's got to be a way to get around this," she continued. He shrugged.

"It seems pretty thorough," he said gloomily. "Lily can still-" He made a noise of anger as his tongue once more rolled back.

"Is she hurt?" asked Alice with concern. He shook his head.

"She better not be. She wasn't when I left." His fist clenched around his wand at the thought. If she died and he could have somehow prevented it, he wouldn't be able to live with himself. He _wouldn't _live with himself.

Alice peered worriedly at him, as if she could hear his self destructive thoughts. She seemed to accept his answer and murmured, "Come on, James. Everyone will want to see you." He sighed and consented to follow her bobbing blonde head. He was admittedly eager to greet his friends, but the reunion would be bitter without Lily by his side.

"Password?" asked a voice disdainfully. James started. He hadn't realized they had reached the Common Room so quickly. The Fat Lady's eyes traveled past Alice and landed on James. She shrieked. "You're back! Oh, go in, just go in!" She swung inward. He barely had time to glimpse the familiar room before he was bombarded by sound and images.

"James?"

"_James!" _

"You're back!" A babble of excited voices broke out.

James felt the wind being knocked out of him and looked up to see Sirius grinning down at him from a huge hug. "You escaped," he said hoarsely. "How?"

"Hippogriff, mate," grinned James, unable to fight the infectious happiness radiating off of his friend. "It swooped down to my window and said, 'Oi, James! Need a lift? You look in a right tizzy!'"

Sirius barked with laughter. "Great to have you back, mate." He lifted himself up off from the ground and extended a hand to James, who took it gratefully and hoisted himself up.

"Yeah…we've missed you, James," said Remus, smiling slightly. He was still pale, and his shoulders were slightly hunched, but James could tell he was happy to see him.

"So, how did you _really _escape?" asked Leah curiously.

"Lily," James replied after a pause. "She saved me. They never wanted me there. I was the bait. It was her all along."

The room went quiet, until Becky broke the silence. "So are you going to fill us in?"

Alice whacked her arm and Becky yelped and jumped away, stumbling over Peter's feet and muttering a quick 'sorry'.

"Don't be so insensitive!" Alice admonished, glaring at her. "Besides, he can't. They put a Tongue Tying Jinx on him. He can't say anything about when he stayed."

Sirius swore loudly. "That's no good."

"Sorry, mate," James apologized. "She sent me away, or else I wouldn't even be here."

"Lily?" asked Leah. James nodded. The jinx couldn't stop body language. "How did she send you away?" Leah continued. "She doesn't have any power over Voldemort, does she?"

James held his index finger and thumb a small distance apart.

"A little?" asked Becky, confusion written across her face. "What did they do, strike a bargain?"

James just looked at her.

"No," breathed Erika, realizing the implications first. "She didn't. She traded your freedom for hers, didn't she?" James nodded, looking at the ground.

"_Please, _don't be angry with me," he pleaded. "I had to go. She wouldn't let me stay."

Frank spoke first. "James, we don't blame you. Lily had her mind made up. You of all people should know how stubborn she can be."

Leah agreed fervently, her suspicions obviously dropped. "Remember the time when I told her in second year to join the Charms club because she was so good at it? She wanted to join, but she was afraid that it would take up 'too much of her free time'." She made air quotes with her hands and rolled her eyes. "Do you realize how long it took me to convince her to do something that she already wanted to do? Two bloody months!"

"Just think of how long it took her to date you," Frank supplied. "There was no changing her mind."

James just looked at them all. Didn't they _understand? _He shouldn't have left her there! He shouldn't even have _allowed _himself to be attacked, but yet here he was, in this horrible predicament.

For the first time, James fully realized the saying, 'Life isn't fair'.

Remus seemed to be the only one that understood what he was going through. "James," he said quietly, "we can't stop you from blaming yourself. If you want to, you're going to, and we can't change that. I get how guilty you feel. But _Lily is still alive_. You can _still _save her. There're things that you can do to get her out of there. But you've got to concentrate. If you're going to feel guilty, channel it so that everything is focused on getting to Lily. _Everything, _James. We're going to get her out of there. Alright?"

James looked, really looked, at Remus. His second best friend was obviously hurting just as much as James was, if not more. While Lily was still alive, albeit held against her will, Katie was stone cold dead. None of them would see her again. If Remus had the strength to reassure James, then James could certainly muster the strength to pull himself together and save Lily from the same fate. He had to. He _would. _

James took a deep breath and nodded. "Alright," he said mostly to himself. "I can do it. I _will." _ He glanced at Remus. "How close were you all with a plan?"

He looked slightly guilty. "We were…working on it…that's why all of us were already in here…"

"But you don't know what to do," James finished.

"Pretty much," Remus admitted.

"Well, then," James said. He began to regain some of the energy he'd lost before. "What are we waiting for?"

Leah and Sirius both grinned. "It's about time we got something done here," Sirius called to James across the room. Leah rolled her eyes, but she kept smiling.

James sat in one of the few unoccupied chairs. "Let's get started."

Remus' POV

James was different, Remus realized. He was quieter, and it wasn't the jinx. He'd cracked a few jokes since his arrival, but he was preoccupied. Despite his words of comfort, James still blamed himself, as Remus knew that he would. They were alike in that aspect – fiercely protective. If anything went wrong that they could have prevented, their conscience would never let them hear the end of it.

His dream of Katie that he had had was haunting him. Now, one day after the dream, he wasn't sure of how valid that was. The dead don't come back. Had it just been his conscience that had been talking to him? Had he been giving himself a way to redeem himself? Perhaps. Perhaps not.

"Lily's been trying to figure out where she is," James was saying, snapping Remus out of his thoughts. "She was beginning to get an idea, but she hadn't come up with anything by the time I left."

"What clues was she working with?" Erika asked, Summoning a map from a shelf and unrolling it.

"The castle is surrounded by marshes," James informed her. "It's nearly always cloudy. I don't think that there are any signs of civilization anywhere near there. It's completely deserted." Thank god that the jinx didn't cover where Lily was.

Erika frowned. "I'm not sure where she could be based on that," she muttered. "It's not enough." She peered more closely at the map. Her nose nearly touched it as she leaned closer.

"Erika. Nothing more is going to appear by you leaning closer," Alice called from across the room. She put a lock of blonde hair behind her ear and continued reading _Confronting the Faceless. _She was determined to learn new spells by the next day. Nothing could stop Alice when she was determined. She might look harmless, but she was far from it. Good with a wand and quick to discover things, Remus was glad that she was coming with them on the rescue attempt.

He glanced back down at his own book and sighed. It was absolutely no help. He tossed the book aside with no regard for the expensive binding. _Katie would have thrown a fit, _Remus thought sadly, _especially if it was one of her precious vampire books. She loved those. _He had gotten her one for her birthday in November, and he'd been rewarded with a very enthusiastic eighteen year old.

He chose another book at random and began to read. He hardly took in any of it and once again threw it aside. This was hopeless. He had told James to pull himself together and now he couldn't even do the same. How was he supposed to fight this way? It was damn near impossible. No, it _was _impossible. He could say words of comfort, but he couldn't even believe them himself. He gazed into the fire, wondering if things would be different, even minimally, if Katie was alive and next to him right now.

Remus felt someone sit down beside him and looked up. Leah was staring back at him with a serious look on her face. He knew that she was going to try to cheer him up, but he really just didn't want to hear it.

"Remus, before you jump up and leave, listen to me," Leah implored. Her eyes radiated concern. "Katie's been my best friend for longer than she's been your girlfriend. I miss her as much as you do. No, I don't have the guilt that I was too late-" Remus inwardly winced at how blunt she was – "but it still hurts. I'm still going to go and fight and save my other best friend. No offense, Remus, but really, you know what you have to do? It's like what you said to James. Know that the pain is there, but either ignore it, use it, or best of all, acknowledge it and _move on. _This sounds so bogus, but Katie would want you to be happy. So _be happy._"

He just looked at her. She rushed on, "Of course, I'm not asking you to just get over her in a matter of days. It's going to take a long time, I get that. I have to do it, too. It's hurt _all_ of us. You and Katie were really close, and I bet you feel overwhelmed right now. But please, please, just don't let it suck you under."

"Leah!" Sirius called, waving her over. She and Remus looked up sharply. "Come here and look at this!"

Leah glanced at Remus. "Think about it," she implored. "Please." Then she stood and returned to Sirius with a flip of her hair.

Remus sighed and stood. He had to be alone. He'd been around people all day, and he was tired of keeping his emotions bottled up. Remus just wanted to let go. He didn't want to feel right now. He wanted to float in space and watch as the rest lived their lives in happiness without him. He already felt detached, as if he was watching everything through slightly blurred film.

He wove through growing stacks of parchment, books, and people towards the boys' dormitories. "Remus! Where are you going?" James called after him.

"To find another book," he lied. "I've got an idea…" he let his voice trail off and ascended the stairs.

"Sure, Moony. Go ahead," James said skeptically, but he didn't attempt to stop his friend from leaving. Perhaps he too could tell what Remus was feeling, despite feeble attempts to cover it up. It was obvious, he knew, but it was also slightly embarrassing to have everyone see your deepest feelings laid out in the open air, being blown around like so many dry leaves.

He reached the door marked, 'Seventh Years' and pushed it open, releasing a long breath. The room was surprisingly quiet and still, Remus observed. None of the noise from the Common Room trailed above to this location.

Springs creaked as Remus sat on his bed. His was messily made, as he had been in a hurry this morning to get down to breakfast ahead of everyone else. Unfortunately, a few people that had also chosen to remain at Hogwarts for Christmas were also early birds, and he was forced to endure the chatter of a few third year Gryffindors who sat around him.

He glanced out the window at the snow covered ground. The snow had ceased to fall, but the grounds looked like a Christmas card still. The snow was far from melted. It would stay there for awhile now.

The sparkling snow made Remus think of something else that sparkled. Another spark of pain ignited in his chest, but he pushed it aside in his growing desperation to find something that was _hers_ – or at least would have been hers.

He jumped off of the bed and threw open his trunk, throwing things left and right in his haste. He tossed out a text book, an extra uniform, and a pair of trainers before he finally found what he was looking for. Slowly, almost reverently, he took out a tiny box.

The box, covered in blue velvet, fit perfectly into the palm of his hand. He stroked the top before opening it up.

A gorgeous, goblin made crystal ring was embedded in the center. He bit his lip as the words flashed white across the band – _Will you marry me? _They would have changed upon an answer. If she had told him yes, when it touched her skin the words would have then read, _Forever. _

"Forever," whispered Remus quietly.

_I'll love you forever. _

Remus gently shut the box and put it carefully back into his trunk. He sat slowly back on his bed. Finally, with shaking shoulders, Remus let himself cry.

-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

**Lily POV**

"I can't believe you did that," declared Gideon incredulously. "That has got to be the stupidest move you've ever made."

"No, I think I've made worse," said Lily airily. Her tone was light, but her real feelings were in constant motion. When James had Disapparated, she had wanted to bawl. A few tears had actually escaped. But the next minute she had pulled herself together and told herself that it was for the best.

Besides, did James actually expect her to just sit there and _not _come up with a way to get out of here?

So, there she was, back in the cell with Gideon upon her request. She leaned against the wall and surveyed Gideon calmly. Amazingly, at the moment, she was calm. She felt empowered. She knew things that no one else did. She herself didn't fully understand them yet.

She sighed and slid down the wall. Who was she kidding? She was locked up. She had to learn how to control the powers she apparently had in the next three days or she would die. James would be found and he would die as well. It was too much!

Gideon moved across the small room to sit next to her. "Everyone makes bad decisions," he murmured, staring straight ahead at the wall. "Some are worse than others. But you can get through this, Lily. I know it."

She glanced at him. "I know."

Gideon looked uncomfortable. "I know you do, I'm just…saying."

"I know," she said again. "It's alright. Thanks. I just have to figure out how I'm going to figure out all these powers I supposedly have." She had already told Gideon everything, from the moment that she and James had left to the moment where she had returned alone.

Which brought her back to the current situation.

"Maybe you should just recreate the feelings that you felt when you accidentally used that power," Gideon suggested.

Lily laughed hollowly. "And accidentally murder you? No, thanks. The only time I remember doing something out of my control is when they kidnapped me. I accidentally killed a Death Eater because I was scared for Katie. At least, I think I killed him…" her voice trailed off. She didn't want to believe that she had taken a life, even someone who was so capable of murder. She wasn't a killer, and she didn't want to have become one.

"Try something else then."

"I don't know how!" she burst out. "I don't know what on earth triggers it. Obviously it's strong emotions, but how strong? How do I make it do what I want? It doesn't make sense!" She clenched her fist.

"Lily-" Gideon began, with wide eyes.

"Gideon, I'm sorry, but you're not helping!" Lily sighed in exasperation, closing her eyes.

"No, Lily, _look!" _

She opened her eyes and stared down at her fist. It was surrounded in a pale yellow light. "Did I do that?" she whispered.

"It sure as hell isn't me," Gideon said in awe. "Lily, do something with it."

"What?"

"Anything!" he said eagerly.

She slowly opened her hand. The light formed a sphere and floated toward the ceiling. It hit the roof and expanded. Soon, yellow dust-like particles covered the stone ceiling and drifted down, settling on their skin and hair. Lily felt calm and content as soon as they touched her.

"Lily? What did you just do?" asked Gideon lazily.

"I think," she mused, "that I was feeling nervous and agitated, so something produced a way for me to feel better." The words sprang from her mouth as easily as if someone had placed them there, and she blinked in surprise. "How did I know that?" she asked herself under her breath.

"Lily," Gideon began. "I think you're gaining more control."

"But how? I don't even know how I did that!"

Gideon had no answer and could only shrug. "I have absolutely no idea. I've never met anyone like you, Lily."

She looked away and at her hand. She formed a fist again. "I wonder what else I can do," she thought aloud. "Besides make myself calm and form gashes across a man's chest, that is."

She frowned as an idea came to her. She took out the mirror from her pocket and concentrated on it. Once again, she felt a tingling feeling in the pit of her stomach. She stared harder as the tingle crept up her arms. As it reached her fingers, she looked down. She was holding an exact duplicate of the mirror.

She looked at Gideon, smiling widely. "Did you see that? I did something on purpose!"

Gideon was once again awestruck. "Does it work?" he asked. "Does the mirror work?"

"I don't know," Lily replied. She handed the mirror to him. "Gideon Prewitt," she said clearly. His jubilant face appeared in her mirror.

"This solves any problems that might come up," he said, grinning. "If you ever need me now, just say my name."

Lily had never seen him so happy. She wasn't sure if it was the effects that her magic still held or if he was excited at what she could do, but she liked the non-moody version. He was fun to be around. He took her mind off of more pressing issues.

"Can you create something? Something that you're not looking at?" asked Gideon curiously.

"I don't know…" Lily extended her hand once more and searched her thoughts for an item. Her stomach growled, and she knew what she would attempt.

She concentrated on an apple. She felt the tingle, but it wasn't as strong as it had been before. She frowned and tried harder. Why wasn't it working?

The tingle began to recede, and nothing had happened. She sighed in defeat. "I guess that's a little above me for now," she said resignedly. The chill of the damp cell began to get to her, and she shivered. She wished fervently that she had a blanket to cover her.

Gideon looked at her as if he was about to speak, then shut his mouth and said nothing.

"Gideon," said Lily after a time.

"Huh?"

"I'm scared," she admitted. "Why was I picked for all of this? Why me?"

Gideon didn't speak. "Because anyone else would back away," he finally answered. "Whatever deity is up there must know that your personality and ethics won't let you give up. You can save us, Lily. I know you can."

Lily wasn't so sure.

She drifted off to sleep thinking of the mirror. Tomorrow she would contact Hogwarts.

**A/N: I had some MAJOR writer's block on this chapter. Thank the fact that ****Dedikated **** goes to my school and prods me to write. So, I'm sorry for many, many things right now, including the crappiness of this chapter, the EXTREMELY long update space (bring on the flames, people, I deserve them), among other things. Oh yes, and also, yes, it is the Tongue Tying CURSE, that was my mistake. **

**On the bright side, I know what to write for chapter 27! **


	27. Wales!

**A/N: Just to clear up some confusion about the Tongue Tying Curse: James can talk, but he CAN'T talk about the events that happened while he was captured. He can say some things about Lily, but, for example, he can't say, "I stayed in a cell with Gideon Prewitt and I met with Voldemort three times," or something like that. Okay? I got a lot of questions about that. **

**Disclaimer (I haven't done this in forever): This is Jo's world. I just live here. **

Lily began to awaken, utterly confused. Where was she? Why was she so cold? Then her heart sank as she remembered, and she didn't want to open her eyes to face the reality. She lay there, taking in the sounds of dripping water on the stones, the whistle of cold air through the cracks in the door, and footsteps.

Wait a minute. Footsteps?

She shot upright and her eyes snapped open. The footsteps were coming their way, accompanied by faint voices. "Is it true? What everyone's been saying this Mudblood can do?" Lily heard an unfamiliar voice ask. She strained her ears to hear and crawled toward the door.

"I doubt it," said a different voice. "But why else would the Dark Lord keep her here?"

She hoisted her self quickly to her feet and ran the few steps to wake up Gideon. She shook his shoulder violently. "Gideon, wake up! Someone's coming!"

Gideon woke with a start and shook his head to clear his thoughts of sleep. His overlong red hair spun in all directions. "Who is?" he asked, now alert.

"Death Eaters," Lily replied, turning her head to view the door again. "They're coming for _me_."

Gideon scrambled up and took Lily by the shoulders. "Listen to me and listen carefully. Take the mirror with you. I'll contact Hogwarts as soon as I can with the duplicate mirror you made me. _Do not come back for me if you escape. _If one of us contacts Hogwarts, Dumbledore will know what to do. I'll be fine. If they ask to see what you can do, show them. If you don't, you'll be killed, you understand?"

Lily nodded and tore herself from his grip as the door swung open. Two unfamiliar Death Eaters were standing there, but Lily suspected they had been part of the group that had taken her from Hogwarts.

"Mudblood, you're coming with us," said one on the left in a bored tone. He beckoned to her. "You understand English, don't you? Let's go!"

Lily glanced back at Gideon. He nodded, indicating for her to leave. She advanced toward the Death Eaters. "I understand English," she said venomously as she reached them. "In fact, I bet I can speak it better than either of you."

The other Death Eater grabbed her arm. "Shut your trap, Mudblood. Let's go." He gave her arm a sharp yank, but Lily didn't budge.

"For example," she continued, anger flashing behind her eyes, "_Mudblood _doesn't exist in my vocabulary." She glared at the Death Eater, refusing to look away.

The first Death Eater raised a heavy fist and punched her with force across the face. Lily gasped as the pain exploded across her cheek, but she had learned how to keep her emotions hidden. Instead, she began to laugh. "Now I have another bruise to match the lovely one that Lucius gave me," she grinned. Inwardly, she winced. That punch had really hurt, and she could feel her face beginning to swell.

Both men were thrown by her attitude, but quickly recovered their composure. "Enough of this. You're coming with us," said one - Lily had lost track of who was who-, "or we'll kill the other red head," he continued in a threatening tone. Behind the black mask that he wore, Lily could see his eyes narrow, and she knew that he meant it.

She unintentionally paused barely long enough for them to cast a spell that bound her wrists tightly behind her back. She strained furiously against the bindings, but they were too tight and she couldn't easily reach her wand without them seeing. As if reading her mind, each arm was taken at the elbow by a Death Eater, and she was marched away.

The distance was short, for once. Lily had only to walk down two more hallways before she was at her 'new home'. As a Death Eater magically unlocked the door, Lily thought, _I can take them both out with this new power. Now. Right now. Come on, Lily, do it! _She couldn't summon the power, and she wasn't sure _how. _

The door clicked open and Lily was pushed inside of the pitch black cell. She fell and hit the ground heavily, unable to break her fall because of her bound hands. The Death Eaters shut the door, locked it, and left without another word, presumably to summon guards.

Lily struggled to her feet and managed to maneuver her hands to her pocket. Groping inside painfully, as the ropes were cutting off her circulation, she finally located it, and used it to Vanish the ropes.

"So what are you in for?"

Lily jumped visibly. She hadn't realized that there was another person in the room. She squinted to see in the darkness. "Who's there?" she called, leveling her wand. "_Lumos!" _

The thin beam of light somewhat illuminated the room, and Lily could now see a thin black girl leaning against the far wall, smiling thinly. "Don't look at me like that," said the girl, "I'm not going to kill you. Haven't you noticed I'm locked up just like you? I'm on your side."

Lily's suspicion dropped minimally. "Who are you?" she asked.

"Trinity," replied the other prisoner. "You can call me Trin. How'd you manage to keep your wand?"

"Long story," Lily muttered, and changed the subject. "What are you doing here?"

Trinity grinned. "Handed out pamphlets with the heading 'Stop Voldywart' for a good laugh." Her tone became serious. "But it just looked like a joke from the front. Inside there was lots of information on defensive spells and suspected Death Eaters. Unfortunately, my partner Jorge handed one _to _a Death Eater whose name wasn't on the list – and here I am." She looked slightly sad as she said, "Jorge died right after." She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand before tears appeared and said, "So…what about you?"

Trinity obviously didn't want to talk about her partner in her so-called crime, so Lily decided not to mention him. "He thinks I have potential," she sighed. "And even if I was a complete failure, I'm a Muggle born."

Trinity smiled. "I'm a half-blood, but he doesn't like those either, since my mum is apparently scum in his eyes. You Know Who didn't like the whole 'witch with Muggle blood' defying him thing, so I got solitary. I was lucky not to be killed. Were you with other people before?"

Lily smiled regretfully. "Yes. I got special treatment. Hence, the wand." She twirled the afore mentioned object between thumb and index finger, making the ray of light still coming from its tip careen crazily around the room. "Wish I had Dumbledore's Deluminator with me," Lily said, straightening the wand again, "we'd have a bit more light. I bet he'd give it to me."

"You know _Dumbledore?" _Trinity's mouth had dropped open.

Lily snapped her mouth shut, afraid that she had said too much, but Trinity went on without noticing Lily's lack of participation. "He could get us out of here! I tell you, I'm so sick of being in this God forsaken cell. They forget to bring me food half the time, and it's not like I had any fat to begin with! They think they're all that, don't they?"

Lily blinked, slightly unnerved by the rant that Trinity had just said without taking a breath. Trinity noticed immediately. "Sorry, I'll shut up," she murmured. "A lot of people are put off by how much I talk."

"No, no, it's fine," said Lily hurriedly. "And yes, I know Dumbledore. Didn't you go to Hogwarts? I mean, I know there are other schools, but…" she trailed off, waiting for Trinity to answer.

"Nope," replied Trinity, twisting a loose string from her robes between her fingers. "I was home schooled. This would be my seventh year there, though. Is it fun?"

"Oh, it's amazing," Lily said in a tone bordering on awe. She stared off into space, remembering all of the good times at Hogwarts with her friends. Then something clicked. "Who home schooled you? Your dad?"

"My family hired a governess to teach me everything I needed to know," Trinity said dismissively. "It was never much fun. I would have loved to go to Hogwarts. It's got to be more fun than my house." Her face clouded over as she said this, and Lily suspected that there was more to the story than she let on.

"So what sort of 'potential' does he think you have?" asked Trinity, using air quotes with her hands.

Lily hesitated. Could she trust her with this? "It's simpler to show you," she relented. "Watch." She set her wand on the ground to show that she wouldn't use it. She thought of the Deluminator and closed her hands, feeling her palms go warm. She opened her hands, and a sphere of light floated up toward the ceiling and stayed there, illuminating the room with a soft glow. Lily picked up her wand, muttered, "_Nox," _and looked at Trinity, curious to see her reaction.

She could now see her clearly, and could tell that her robes were ripped, torn, and slightly bloodied in some spots. Lily bit the inside of her lip at the sight of her emaciated ribs, but said nothing and instead concentrated on her face. She had wide brown eyes and her hair was done up in many tiny braids that reached just to her shoulders. Despite her innocent appearance, Lily could tell from the attitude that she gave off that she was used to having to fight for what she wanted, and she was ready to.

Her features were arranged into an expression of pure shock. "You can do wandless magic," she said in an astonished voice, stating the obvious.

"Er…yes," Lily said hesitantly, afraid of her next reaction.

"That's wicked!" Trinity exclaimed, and Lily let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. "How'd you do it? Where'd you learn? Can you teach me?"

Lily smiled. "I don't know, nowhere, and no, I don't think so," she replied, answering all of Trinity's questions. "I'm just gifted, I suppose."

"Lucky," sighed Trinity. "Wish I could do that."

"That's what landed me here," Lily contradicted. "I don't think you'd want that on top of your pamphlet episode. And besides," she continued, "You must be pretty smart. You got the whole system going to try and get the word out for the flight against Voldemort, which takes planning."

Trinity shrugged. "I guess. I'm a pretty good Legilimens."

Lily's interest rose. "Really? I'm a good Occlumens, but Legilimency? Not so much?"

"I'm exactly the opposite," laughed Trinity. "I can find anything I want in people's minds, but they could do the same to me. You," she continued, "are an _extremely _good Occlumens. I can't get anything from you."

"Voldemort's the only one who has. He was trying to-" Lily stopped. That memory still hurt.

Trin noticed Lily's hesitation and didn't press the issue. "You know, I wonder if you can make food," she wondered aloud to the change the subject.

"It's against the Laws," Lily said immediately, beginning to sound like the know it all she'd been her first few years at Hogwarts. "They clearly state that any food conjured will eventually disappear."

Trinity snorted. "Are you saying what you've been ding follows those Laws as well?"

"Well…no, not exactly," Lily muttered, defeated. _Trinity reminds me of Sirius in a way, _she thought absently.

Sirius! She'd nearly forgotten.

"Hold that thought," she said to Trinity. She pulled the mirror from her right pocket and rubbed it free of smudges and lint. "Sirius Black," she said in an undertone.

"Lily? Are you okay?" Trinity asked, obviously wondering why she was talking to a mirror.

"Wait." The mirror flickered. Lily held her breath. Then, Sirius' face appeared, clear as day. His expression was jubilant, but Lily shushed him before he could say a word. "There might be guards outside," she murmured, "so _stay quiet." _

Sirius nodded. "What's going on?" he whispered. "James can't talk about it and I don't know the counter curse."

"It's a really long story," Lily replied. "And I don't believe that there is a counter curse."

Sirius' face fell. "Oh," he said quietly, looking down for a split second. Then he met Lily's eyes again and managed to grin. "You're alright, though! What did he do to you?"

"He just moved me to a different cell," Lily replied. "Nothing monumental." She looked past him to his surroundings. It looked like he was in the corridors, and the fruit bowl painting behind him showed that he'd been raiding the kitchens. Lily frowned. "Sirius, what were you doing?"

"Getting a snack, Lils, relax," he said disarmingly, widening his eyes in innocence.

Trinity came over curiously. When she saw Sirius' face she nearly shouted in surprise, but Lily clapped a hand over her mouth. Trinity tore it away and asked in a loud whisper, "Who is _that?" _

"Who're you?" asked Sirius curiously.

Lily sighed impatiently. "Sirius, Trinity, Trinity, Sirius. Alright? Now _anyway, _Sirius, I've loads to tell you. And what's going on over there now that James is back? Has Gideon contacted you?"

"Is he the red head bloke that was in the cell with you and James?" Sirius asked. "Yeah, he did. Just around half an hour ago, he asked to speak with Dumbledore. Oh, by the way, Dumbledore knows that James is back. You'd think the first thing that James would do once he got back would go to Dumbledore, but apparently he didn't." Sirius drew in a breath and continued, "Everyone's in the Common Room now trying to get a fix on where you are. I think Alice is getting close." He shrugged regretfully. "It's like trying to find a gold brooch in a huge dirt pile without a niffler."

"It's alright," Lily sighed. Her mind was racing with the new information. Dumbledore knew. They'd be safe. "You'll get it eventually. It'd be nice if you could get here in the next three days, though."

Sirius immediately looked worried. "Why?" he asked, obviously expecting the worst.

"If I don't have something satisfactory to show Voldemort in three days," Lily said, "he's going to do something horrible." _I think he might kill me. _

Sirius' face changed completely, and it was now a hard mask of anger. His eyes were cold as he replied, "We'll be there, Lily. Damn it, if it kills me, I'll get you out of there, I swear."

Lily knew that he meant it, and it scared her. As much as she wanted to escape, she didn't want more blood on her hands. Already, there were her parents, Katie, and the torture and capture of James. What else would be her fault? Would Sirius die now as well? Gideon? Trinity? Friends from Hogwarts? It wasn't right, and she wouldn't let it happen.

"Lily, I've got to go," Sirius said, breaking the silence. "Stay strong, alright?"

"Alright," she sighed. The mirror went blank.

Trinity looked at Lily, hands on hips. "Explain that, _now, _or so help me, I will never talk to you again."

"That might be an improvement," said Lily wryly.

"I mean it!" Trinity retorted. "Otherwise, I'll be forced to think that you weren't really communicating with Hogwarts."

"How could you even think that?" Lily exclaimed. "I was going to tell you anyway." Trinity's suspicious gaze did not waver, and Lily sighed. "It's a two way mirror," she revealed. "It was my boyfriend's. His best mate has the other one. That's Sirius. Now do you understand? It's our ticket out."

"Fine," said Trinity reluctantly. "But why didn't you say something before?"

"You didn't ask."

Trinity looked at Lily, curiosity unveiled in her eyes. "What else aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing that's important," Lily said evasively. She didn't need to know about the prophecy, which she hadn't thought about in ages, or Katie, or her parents…she didn't have to know any of that stuff.

"You're lying," said Trinity immediately. "Wish I had some Veritaserum on me."

Lily leaned against the wall. "I'll never tell," she said challengingly, smirking to cover up the sadness that had resurfaced. "You'll have to beat it out of me."

"I will, Lily. I will," Trinity replied, crossing over to the other wall. She faced Lily and slid down it until she was sitting. "If it takes me weeks."

"You don't have weeks."

"Days, then."

"What are you going to do? Torture me with chatter?" Lily leaned forward again and began trying out different things with her newfound power. She held out her hand and accidentally conjured a ball of blue light. Remembering the light that had slashed the Death Eater's stomach, she quickly made it disappear.

A thought crossed her mind. "Trinity."

"Are you going to tell me?" the girl asked, raising one eyebrow.

"No…I want you to try to Summon the mirror from me," Lily replied.

Trinity frowned. "Why?"

"I want to test something, but I need help to do it. Here, use my wand." She rolled it across the floor to Trinity.

Trin pursed her lips and stood. Her robes made rustling noises on the floor. "Fine." She aimed Lily's wand at its owner. "Ready?" asked Trinity in a slightly bored tone. Lily nodded, bracing herself. She began to Summon her magic from the hidden place where it lay, waiting to be used.

"_Accio mirror!" _Trinity directed the wand at Lily.

_Protego! _Thought Lily as the spell rushed toward her. The power was coming, rising, then, with a jolt – it stopped. The mirror flew from the ground, who caught it, but dropped Lily's wand in the process.

"So what was _that _about?" asked Trinity, as she stooped to retrieve the wand. She picked it up from the floor, straightened, and tossed it back to Lily.

"I was trying to do a Shield Charm without my wand," frowned Lily, "but it didn't work! The magic just stopped!" She mussed her hair in thought. This was so _confusing! _

"Like there's a barrier there?" asked Trinity. Her tone was worried.

"Yeah – yeah, that's it," nodded Lily, "like it had hit something and stopped. Why?"

Trinity sat back down in shock. "Someone's partially bound your magic."

"No, they haven't," Lily countered, "there's no such spell."

"Yes, there is," Trinity argued. "Voldemort created one, and he apparently used it on you."

Lily remembered with horror his words at their first encounter here – _I can unleash that power. _Wasn't unleash the same thing as unlock? And if he could _un_lock it…oh, gods. "No," Lily whispered. "It's not true. It can't be true. It's not fair."

"I know it's not, but-"

"No, that's not it," Lily interrupted in a strangled voice. "I can't show him 'satisfactory' things since it's partially bound – which means I'll never leave. _He'll kill me." _

**3****rd**** person POV**

"I'VE GOT IT!"

The shout bounced off the walls of the Gryffindor Common Room as Alice released her exhilaration. She threw her arms around Erika and began to dance around the room. "I know where Lily is! I know where she is!"

Sirius and James came sprinting down from the boys' dormitories. "Alice! What is it? Where is she?" demanded James as he reached her.

Alice detached herself from Erika and collapsed on a blue armchair, sending papers pell-mell across the floor and through the air. "Lily Evans is in the marshes of Wales," she said triumphantly.

"How on earth did you figure that out?" asked Leah, who was sitting on the floor brushing papers off of the many open books spread around her.

Alice held up an old edition of _The Daily Prophet. _"From this reporter – Annabelle Noga. She wrote the story that confirmed the rumors that You Know Who was in Wales. Wales has marshes. Lily and James both noted that they were surrounded by mud and marsh. So…" she shrugged. "Now we have a country and a region."

James lifted her off of the armchair and spun her around. "Alice, if I didn't love Lily, I would kiss you," he proclaimed. "You've done it!" His first real smile in days lit up his face, and some of the happiness that had been lost returned to his hazel eyes.

Alice smiled too. "And if I wasn't about to throw up, I'd kiss you as well. Now put me down!"

James set her gently on her feet, and she tottered dizzily before regaining her balance. "We just need an exact location," Alice said, more to herself than to the others, "and we're set."

James turned to speak to Sirius, but he was gone, climbing out of the portrait hole. "Where are you going?" he asked incredulously.

"What, did you think Dumbledore wouldn't want to know about this?" Sirius asked, grinning. He climbed the rest of the way out and vanished. James glanced back at the Common Room for an instant before scrambling after Sirius.

Padfoot was already halfway down the corridor by the time James had clambered out of the portrait hole. "Wait up!" called James. "I'm coming as well."

Sirius halted and turned to face him. "Well, then hurry up!" he replied. "We don't have all day!" James jogged the last few meters, and Sirius set off again as soon as he reached him.

"I can't believe you've forgotten Dumbledore _again," _Sirius chided. "First yesterday, and now this?" He wagged his index finger at James like a scolding mother. "Tsk tsk."

"I was elated," said James defensively. They reached the stairs, and James sat on the banister. "This is faster!" he said insistently at Sirius' raised eyebrows and smile. Sirius shrugged and sat on the opposing one.

"Race you," he challenged.

"Ready – one – two," James pushed off and cried, "Three!"

"You bloody little cheater," Sirius said indignantly. James just laughed. The halls were free of students and Lily could be freed – nothing could bring him down right now from this moment.

THUD.

Except for that.

He looked sheepishly up from where he had fallen at the person who had stopped his rush down the stairs. It was Dumbledore, who looked unruffled except for a slight tilt to his half-moon glasses. He adjusted them and surprisingly smiled at James. "What's gotten you into such a hurry, Mr. Potter?" he asked, sounding quite amused. No matter how much time he spent in the man's presence, James was still surprised at the manner in which his headmaster viewed things sometimes.

"We know where Lily is," James said, jumping up. "We were looking for you."

Dumbledore began to stride up the steps back toward the Common Room. "Then why, may I ask, are we wasting time talking? This is excellent news, Mr. Potter, excellent. Mr. Black, are you coming?"

Sirius slid off of the banister and hurried after Dumbledore. "Coming, sir! Why are you going back to the Common Room? Don't you want to know where Lily is?"

"Preparations must be made," sighed the wizard, "and if your friends wish to fight, then they must know what to do."

**A/N: -sniffs loudly- There are only three more chapters to write after this! It's so sad! I've been writing this since March, it's going to be weird not to have anything to write. Oh well…I'll have other fan fictions to keep me busy. But this is not about the end. Time for that later. Now, I really need some input on the Mugglenet edition of this, and maybe a sequel? I'd really love your opinion. **


End file.
